


A Primrose Promise

by Fangirltothefullest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Sibling Bonding, but it's more about their overall relationships, each chapter will have a single illustration, kind of slow burn, mild panic attacks on Virgil's end, they aren't dating or romantic unless you want to squint and see it, which is up to your interpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: Virgil is the youngest of five royal brothers who have been the combined ruling monarchs of a peaceful and flourishing kingdom. When a mysterious man with yellow eyes approaches the brothers during the eldest brother Thomas's royal birthday ball, he bestows magnificent gifts upon the brothers, promising them they will fulfill each of their hearts desires. Gracious and thankful, the brothers accept the gifts with eagerness and delight, except for Virgil, who is cautious and distrusting by nature. This ominous stranger makes him uneasy and when Thomas mysteriously starts growing weaker and his remaining brothers begin to act strangely, Virgil immediately points the blame upon the gift giver. Virgil will have to face each of his brothers and some of his darkest fears to save the Kingdom.





	1. Midnight Reading

**Author's Note:**

> A Primrose is a beautiful pale yellow flower that symbolizes youth and the desire to never part with the ones you truly care for.

            His boots tapped against the white marble floors, echoing off the walls of the long hallway. He kept a steady grip on the books in his hands as he passed the rows and rows of ornate paintings on the wall opposite the large intricately carved marble pillars. Upon these pillars sat sconces whose beautiful warm flames lit the hall in a glow of yellow and orange, haloing the etched gold within which the paintings were framed. Each painting depicted Kings, Queens and Magestrix of the past.

            As he neared the end of the hall however, he slowed to a stop and looked up at the large and beautiful paintings that towered above him on his left. The smiling faces of his four older brothers looked down on him and filled him with a sense of awe. For a moment Virgil clutched the books in his hands and admired the paintings as he walked. Thomas looked so very regal up there posed with a smile that could melt hearts and a crown of gold he so rightly deserved. It warmed his heart to know the people really and truly cherished him. Patton's beaming smile held so much kindness and affection as he looked down on Virgil and Logan's painting made him look so scholarly and clever. Roman gave off such a sense of passion and glory. He always posed so dramatically for each of his portraits and this one was no exception. It was hard to explain how he felt about all of them proudly lining the wall in such intricate painted detail.

            And then there he was.

Virgil's own self-portrait sitting at the end, giving off the quiet, reluctant aura of a person who did not want to sit for so long to have his portrait painted. Virgil turned from it to look back down the hall to the others and frowned a little, wishing he was just a little more than the image he saw.

            "Virgil I do believe you are doing it again." The younger jumped at the noise and dropped his books as he spun around to face whomever had spoken, easily startled. There before him stood a young man in a blue and silver robe who was adjusting his spectacles.

            "Logan...." Virgil was relieved and bent to retrieve his dropped books, shaking them out so the papers would not fold when he reclosed them. At this Logan bent to help and held onto the few he had lifted.

            "You were staring," the other stated, "at Thomas's painting."

            "Ever the astute observation, Logan." Virgil replied, but he wasn't exactly in a bad mood over it. He pushed his bangs out of the way and huddled into the books he had managed to grab before his brother did. Logan eyed him up and down and Virgil self-consciously slouched more. He knew Logan hated his slouch with how 'bad' it made his posture, but that strict gaze never helped. "I was going to the library. I know you don't exactly like my late-night habits, but...."

            "On the contrary Virgil, I am pleased to see one of those habits includes reading." The other walked to the library doors and only took a moment to look up at his eldest brother's painting on the left. "And the portraits are such delightful works of craftsmanship that I can see why you would stare at them."

            "It wasn't the paintings so much as the figures." Virgil mumbled as he followed him through the doors.

            "What was that?"

            "Nothing." The other shrugged and quietly placed his books on the desk. "What are you doing up?"

            "I myself stay up late into the night to read much like you." He set the books he was carrying onto the table and gestured to the seats by the fireplace. "We can read together if you wish, I have been meaning to catch up on my _Studies of the Mythological Creatures Revealed Volume 16_ and Rubix and Plato were pawing at my door for attention." Virgil thought about the offer for a moment, seeing the two black cats padding behind Logan diligently. It never ceased to amaze him how cats, independent as they were and Logan so seemingly physically unaffectionate, would follow him like they often did. But he had such a strict routine the cats probably liked it.

            Virgil looked back up and caught Logan's mild and passive smile. Seeing the other smiling down at him at all was a rare event with how serious he was. Logan was not one for emotions and when he did show them it was subtle. Asking to share reading space with him was special and it worked well for Virgil because he knew it meant they could spend time together beside one another in silence and he truly enjoyed that kind of bonding. It made him feel safe. So he nodded.

            "Let me find a new book and I'll join you."

            Logan's eyes sparkled a moment in the firelight and he adjusted his glasses. "You've already finished these five books?"

            Virgil blushed a little and turned away quickly. "W-well yeah just.... not all at once." They were not the kind of stories Logan would have liked but Virgil didn't care to go into details about them. Logan smiled a little more and rested his hand atop the other's head. This was the closest to physical affection he liked to willingly give and Virgil felt happy because it meant the other was proud. The weight left quickly though as Logan turned to the fireplace and headed for a chair where he kept the books he'd pulled from the large rows of book-displaying shelves. Virgil was quick about returning his own books. He knew the staff should be doing it, after all the librarians were paid to keep the library neat, but he hated giving them extra work and as much as he boasted about not wanting to ever go the extra mile, it was all talk when it came to making others actually work for him. Sit it out if he was required to join? Sure. But make extra labour for people? Not in a million years. That would just be cruel.

            When he returned, Virgil sat in the opposing chair across from Logan, whose nose was buried in his book and using his left hand to pet Rubix, who was purring in his lap. He sat with his long legs situated so his one ankle was up on his other knee, giving the optimal sitting room for the cat. Plato, a little fluffier than Rubix, was curled on the arm chair that was free and was licking himself. Logan always looked so put together and well-dressed 24/7. For someone who did not find appearances to be anything more than upkeep of one's personal hygiene, he sure kept himself prim and proper.

            Virgil on the other hand, was more interested in comfort when he was not around his brothers since he was stressed out a whole bunch. Yes he cared about appearances, yes he stressed wildly over what he was going to wear and how his hair was and how much makeup he was putting on because he didn’t want to be judged any more than necessary. He hated being so constantly aware of how he spoke and moved and what he was saying all the time and most of the time people didn't tend to like what he had to say. He couldn't help being negative.... he was just like that naturally. But being so self-conscious did that to a person and Virgil was high key self-conscious all the time. Moments like this, however, when one of his brothers wanted one on one bonding time was nice and it let him feel much more at ease. So he sat sort of sideways in the chair and pulled his legs up. He was always most comfortable when curled up or in on himself and he wrapped his cloak around himself a little tighter. Maybe he was silly but cloaks were cozy and comforting. Besides, his robe had a huge hole in it that he'd yet to fix (because it was yet again another attempt on his part not to confront with the sewing people).

            Logan read for hours and Virgil let his mind wander into the fiction he had chosen. It was strange how he loved reading about dragons and knights and yet how often he poked fun at Roman for it. He didn't necessarily want to, but Roman could be so over the top and it was often too much for Virgil. After all, Virgil was only 16. Being the "baby" of the house really didn't help his anxiety and Roman's enthusiasm and (often hair-brained but fun) schemes really were hard for him to handle. It was a good book though, and he always found himself rooting for the dragons and the witches and the bad guys. It might have been silly but Virgil was fairly perceptive and could almost always figure out why the villains were doing what they were doing in the stories even before (or if) the reason was revealed. Virgil needed more sleep than Logan though and dozed off mid-paragraph, snoring gently in his seat.

            Logan looked up from his own book when the snoring registered after a few minutes and cracked that soft smile again. He shook his head and bookmarked his page. Letting the cats down and standing, Rubix and Plat immediately stole Logan's seat but he didn't care. He made his way over to Virgil and gently pried the book out of his grip. The other groaned, groggily waking. "Come on." The older brother gestured with his hands. "I might not be as fatherly as Patton acts but I can still carry my little brother to bed even if he's 16 so long as he needs it."

            Virgil groaned and wanted to retaliate but he was a heavy sleeper when he actually fell asleep (and it wasn't very often) so he was very groggy when he tried to stand up. Logan hooked his arms up and lifted the other up as if he weighed nothing at all. Virgil let his head fall against his shoulder and didn't protest to being carried to bed. Maybe it made him weak, or made him look silly, but he was falling into dreams too quickly to care. Heavy sleepers, when they finally zonked out, were very hard to rouse properly and slipped into deep sleep easily.

            Patton, who was going back to his bedroom after getting a late night snack, noticed Logan coming upstairs because he always noticed everything. "That is adorable~" He cooed quietly, and followed Logan to Virgil's room where the other helped him into bed. Patton came up and pecked a kiss to his head and Logan nodded and left soon after.

            Patton smiled brightly as he made sure he was tucked in properly and his cloak was off and laid by the bedside. "Night Kiddo~" He said and Virgil sighed, curled up cozy in his sleep.

            "That was nice." Logan later told Patton. "He is so much younger than the rest of us but he understands my kind of company."

            "He's a special kid, Logan." Patton said as he moved down the hall to his room. "Thomas sees it, I see it."

            "Roman doesn’t always see it." Logan said thoughtfully.

            "He does." Patton corrected, perceptive as ever. "He's just not good at showing it sometimes in the way Virgil needs to see. Anyways, night Lo."

            "Good night Patton."

            Virgil never felt more loved than he did when his siblings went out of their way to be affectionate to him in their own ways.


	2. A Princely Protest

            Roman was outside on the lawn sparring with Thomas. It was midday, sunny, and the air was warm with the oncoming summer. Virgil smelled the air and sighed from his perch just up the stairs in the shade of the gazebo. Patton was walking outside with a tray of pink lemonade and cookies. Even from where he stood, Virgil could smell them and he sighed once more. This was nice, though he wished he could join them below. He liked the daylight, it just didn't much like him. He knew Logan was staying in the shade for the same reason. Sun just did not like their skin and being in it at this hour would surely burn his paleness until he was in a lot of pain and red as a cooked lobster. Twilight was his favourite time, but he did enjoy the dawn as well so long as it was that ethereal space between when the sun lit the sky and when it actually appeared over the horizon.

            Roman was doing exceptionally well as usual in the sparring match. Thomas was pretty skilled as a swordsman but Roman excelled in his craft and had a lot of witty things to say as well. "En'garde! I shall best ye oh mighty foe!" Those words made Virgil roll his eyes though. The other could be too much at times.

            "Not if I pin you first!" Thomas shot back.

            "Woah!" That was Patton dodging a swing. "Careful! You wouldn't want to hurt someone." Patton was teasing but the gentle chide was there regardless as he held up the tray. "All work and no play makes Thomas and Roman dull boys so have something to eat! I made them with love and lots of sugar!"

            Virgil chuckled behind his hand as they both eagerly stopped to take part in the offerings. Of course he made them with lots of sugar, he always made them with lots of sugar. It's what drew Virgil in with his sweet tooth, though he never would admit it to anyone else. He waited patiently as Patton made the rounds, giving most of the plate of cookies to Thomas and Roman, and heading to the other end of the grass where Logan was sitting beneath an umbrella and going over some papers. Logan accepted the pink lemonade, remarking on its unique if frivolously unnecessary colour, and denied the cookies. For a moment Virgil wished he wasn’t so pale because even Logan didn’t burn as easily as he did or get overheated like he did. Patton snapped him from those thoughts though by bringing a glass and a few cookies up for him which he delicately took. "Here you go, Kiddo~"

            "Thanks Pat." He replied and gestured for him to sit, in the mood for company. Patton shook his head and smiled with his hands on his hips and Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. "Gotta take the plates in when they're done," he explained. His skin was dotted with freckles and being in the sun like this had darkened them, making them stand out against his skin nicely. Virgil was always awed at Patton’s freckles. It was strange how he got so many spots when Roman had only one distinct beauty mark under his eye and Virgil himself had no spots to speak of at all that he could see by himself. Thomas said he had two on his back but Virgil could never see them so he wasn’t so sure.

            At the sound of Patton’s explanation though, he snapped out of his awed staring and rolled his. "You don't have to; take a break. What was that about all work and no play?" Patton chuckled and relented, sitting beside his youngest brother and ruffling his hair. Virgil hid his grin. He might technically be too old for that kind of treatment, but he didn't care. Patton had always been like a father to them when Thomas and the others  has ascended to the throne. It was why he always called him 'son' and 'kiddo'. He and Logan really did the most raising of Virgil when Thomas was busy with affairs of the state and other such duties.

            "Sit and relax, dad." Virgil didn't tend to call him that in front of his other brothers. It was something Patton and he did when they were alone or when Virgil got really, really scared. He couldn't help it; Patton had raised him more than anyone else, had been there for him and had accepted him whenever he needed it. And boy did Virgil, insecure as he was, need it. Even now in the spring he wore all black and dark colours like purple. He was moody and tired a lot and complained a lot but Patton had never once tried to push him away and had always embraced everything about him. Virgil trusted him more than anyone in the world.

            Which was why he could tell that something was bothering him. "Are you ok?" He reached up a sleeve-covered hand to touch the other's shoulder, his fingers poking out a bit. "You look a little sad."

            Patton shook his head and looked out to the world beyond the garden walls. "I'm alright." He replied. "Just a little melancholy."

            "Why?" Virgil didn’t like seeing him down.

            "I'm not sure." Patton admitted after a long silence. "They’re all very happy,and Thomas’s party is tomorrow and like we told you, we’ve all agreed to officially announce you as old enough to rule beside us sometime during the party tomorrow."

            Virgil frowned. Yeah that… that was something he should be anxious about and nervous about, being crowned in front of all those people. He was grateful because it meant he could make decisions with his brothers but….. he was still worried over it and had been trying to avoid that topic for an entire week. But Patton had no reason to be upset about that, he’d been raving about it excitedly since Thomas and Logan had announced their agreement of the matter. Why would he be unhappy about that now? He looked so distant when he said the words too. "I'm... not going to change or anything..." Virgil said hurriedly, wondering if he was the source of the other's unhappiness. What if he messed up? Did Patton see something in him he himself didn’t? Did he do something wrong? Did he prove he wasn’t worthy of this yet?!

            Patton could hear the change in his tone of voice though and looked at him. "Oh no no no Virg, don’t think I'm blaming you for my melancholy or that it has anything to do with you.” His expression softened and Virgil relaxed from the spiraling he was doing. “I think this is because I feel like your parent." He leaned back against the stone seat. "I remember taking care of you when you were little. I think... I'm nostalgic for times like that. But don't get me wrong Kiddo...." His voice grew soft and fond. "I'm so proud of you I could burst. You've really grown up. I'm so excited for you to be properly crowned like the rest of us but I'm also a sentimental old dad at heart and thinking about it makes me a little…."

            “Melancholly, I get it.” Virgil nodded, understanding and hugged him. "I understand. Lots of complicated emotions." Patton nodded and smiled again and for a moment there was a soft silence between them. Virgil mulled over his own thoughts and finally said, “is it wrong to hold my coronation announcement at Thomas’s party? Shouldn’t…. shouldn’t we be celebrating him and not putting the focus on me?”

            "Nope, Thomas was the one who suggested it. I think he’s just as proud of you as we are.” Virgil blushed at this and ducked his head, not really good with expressing those kinds of emotions. “Well Kiddo, I'm going to take the dishes inside." Virgil didn’t stop him and certainly didn’t say the servants could do it. After all, he would have basically done the same thing. He’d rather just do it himself and spare them the trouble. Instead he took the cookie tray and trailed after him inside.

            Thomas groaned and wiped the sweat from his brow. “Roman you never cease to amaze me.” He chuckled. “At it for over an hour and you’re still filled with energy!”

            “This kind of training reinvigorates me Thomas, and fills me with the desire to slay monsters!” He struck a pose and the King watched amused. “Save damsels and help puppies that’ve fallen into wells!”

            “Since when have you ever saved a puppy from a well?” Logan called.

            “Since always that’s how!” Roman huffed and sheathed his sword. “You were a marvelous sparring partner Thomas, we really must do this again tomorrow.”

            “Perhaps if my shoulders don’t kill me, I do need to be presentable for the party tomorrow night.” Thomas took the glass of lemonade and downed it, taking a towel Logan had brought out an hour earlier and used it to wipe himself off. ‘Man Patton sure knew how to make excellent pink lemonade’ he thought as he downed more. He turned and glanced around, frowning. “Where did Virgil get to?”

            “That gloomy storm cloud probably went inside to count the spiders in his room.” Roman waved a hand. It was meant as a lighthearted jest but Thomas knew Virgil probably wouldn’t have taken it that way.

            “Hey Ro, I know he’s young but he’s old enough to be crowned…. Old enough to join us in the decision making processes of how we run the kingdom. I might be High King but you know I always accept your input. Up until now Virgil’s not really had a chance to express how he feels about the politics of the land and it’s only fair he has a shot. But… I don’t think its right for you to keep using those kinds of terms for him. Yes he’s cautious and yes can be a little gloomy sometimes, but-“

            “Or only see the negative.” Roman interrupted and rolled his eyes. “Come on Thomas, you’ve seen him! I know you, Patton and Logan have all agreed that Virgil is ready but I still don’t think so. You’ve seen how he acts…. You know he has trouble being in a crowd, he can’t handle too many loud noises without being overwhelmed; he always has something negative to say! Just last week Patton took Virgil into the garden because the first flowers were blooming and do you know what Virgil said?”

            “He said they were weeds.” Logan called from his papers.

  


            “You see?!” Roman looked at Thomas. “He’s not ready for the kind of….” He fought for the right words and his hands moved in tandem, twisting circles as he sifted through his thoughts. “…challenges that come with being a proper prince.”

            Thomas placed a hand on Romans shoulder. “Maybe he does see things in a more negative, pessimistic light, but that doesn’t make his observations and input any less valid.”

            Roman sighed. “I didn’t say it did, Thomas, I’m just worried about him. What if he’s faced with something difficult and has to make sudden on the spot choices and we aren’t there to help him? What if he makes choices that seriously cause some damage because they are of the pessimistic-natured approach? If something goes wrong I know he’s going to spiral and I can’t stand to see him that way. He’s… fragile in the heart, Thomas, he’s far more gentle and sensitive than he ever wants to let on.”

            “That is very much true.” Logan called again, obviously eavesdropping from his location and intent on continuing his periodic butting into the conversation.

            “We have to put our faith in him.” Thomas moved back to the little table and took a bite of one of the cookies. “He’s our brother and I know you care about him and I know you don’t want to see him get hurt but everyone makes mistakes. We have to let him. He deserves to be at the council with us hearing our plans, voicing his ideas and his concerns and even if all he does is voice concerns, that’ll be enough. Right now he’s shut out from that part of our lives and cut off from us in more ways than one. He’s so much younger than the rest of us and he’s always trying to prove that he’s capable even if he has a lot of trouble doing so while being honest with himself. Rather than hold back his opinions because he thinks he has no right to speak since he’s not part of the council, I want him to feel the opposite.” He shouldered the towel and grinned, chomping another cookie. “Who knows, maybe he’ll surprise us. I think he’s far more capable than we give him credit.”

            “That is very true.” Logan adjusted his glasses.

            Roman heaved an exasperated sigh. “Fiiiiiiine.” He huffed. “But if something goes wrong and I’m not there to defend and protect him, I’m holding all three of you responsible if he locks himself in his room and broods for two weeks.”

            “One happenstance does not form a pattern.” Logan muttered.


	3. Brotherly Affirmations

            Patton looked at himself in the mirror, tilting his head as he held up the two outfits. “Do I want the white and blue? Or the blue and white?” He went back and forth for a while before he shrugged and chose the light blue tunic with the white trim. It didn’t really matter what he wore but he wanted to look his best since it was a very special night. Thomas was turning 27 and Virgil was to be crowned sometime near midnight when the party was in full swing. He slipped the tiara onto his head and grinned, doing a twirl in front of the mirror. Oh he looked super cute! He knew his four brothers would also be wearing their royal regalia, so he pulled the long beautiful scarf over his shoulders. He wished he could use the cat print one but he knew it wasn’t very proper and he didn’t want to be berated when Logan pointed it out. Ready as he’d ever get, he adjusted the round spectacles against his freckled nose and moved down the hall, greeting each of the staff he passed. They always bowed to him and he always bowed back respectfully.

            He headed down the corridor until he reached Virgil’s room, tapping against the wood. “How you doing kiddo?” He called. All he got in response was an audible exasperated groan and the sound of hurried footsteps. He opened the door a crack and peered inside. “Virgil?”

            The dark room was in absolute chaos. Clothes of similar colour and cut were strewn about the floor and the bed, the thick black curtains haphazardly tossed aside to let a small amount of light into the dark room where it cascaded onto the bed and showed the disarray of Virgil’s bed sheets. There was another audible groan of frustration and a bracelet was tossed towards the bed, clattering on the dark twisted bedpost and tumbling to the ground. Virgil hurriedly ran to the other side of the room and tore into a chest and started tossing out more clothes and random items and Patton entered. Oh dear....

            “Where IS IT?!” Virgil said, his rear sticking out from the large chest as he fought to find the item at the bottom.

            “Virg?” Patton’s voice made him jump and the other gasped, slamming his head into the lid of the chest, pulling back with a hiss through his teeth.

            He clutched his head in pain and looked behind him. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He said. “And who said you could come into my room?!”

            Patton offered him a hand of surrender and gently brushed his shoulders off. “Sorry Kiddo, I came to help. You ok? Lose something?”

            “My ceremony circlet….” He grumbled, but when he spoke next Patton could physically see the anxiety rising in him as he stressed out and spoke faster and faster. “I have bracelets and earrings and necklaces and a lot of other useless stuff but of course the one thing I need for the party is nowhere in sight and I have no idea what I’m supposed to wear and I have to wear something super formal because coronation stuff but it’s also Thomas’s birthday and it’d be really selfish if I wore something that was more formal than what he’s wearing but all I have is black and it’s so gloomy-” He pushed past Patton and held a hand to his head, moving through the room with rapid steps as he fought to pick up a lot of the items on the floor but then moved them elsewhere because he couldn’t focus on cleaning them up. “-and I know everyone’s going to be looking at me and I really kind of just want to sit in a dark corner and scream for like an hour or maybe just hide or better yet maybe I should just hide in my bed for like two days and pretend I don’t exist because then I don’t have to go to the stupid party where everyone’s going to see me and talk to me and stare at me and judge me for how I talk and how I speak and what I’m wearing and what if I do something awful by accident or insult a guest-”

            “Virg-”

            “And there’s going to be what? 150 people there? 200?! Oh gods Roman probably invited the whole kingdom there’s going to be so many people- what if I say something stupid?! What if I embarrass Thomas?! I’m really not a dancer and someone might ask me to dance and what if I have to dance?! Or worse, what if I decline? They might be upset- what if I dance and step on their toes? Then they’d be MORE upset! I could make the whole kingdom mad at us!”

            “Virg-”

            “What if I stay in the corner all night and then Roman gets up and announces me right when I’ve gone to the bathroom?! What if I get really freaking hungry and try to take a bite of food and a cute boy walks by and I try to smile and it all spills out of my teeth like a freaking creep?! WHAT IF I SET SOMETHING ON FIRE?!”

            “VIRGIL!” Patton grabbed his shoulders and could see the other looked like a trapped rabbit about to bolt. “Virgil…” He said a little more calmly and smiled. “I know you’re worried but we’ve had these parties before, remember? Last time it was Roman being crowned. I know you were only ten but surely you remember that evening.”

            “Um….”

            “It was Roman’s 16th birthday. The party was going well, gifts had been brought and Thomas announced Roman was officially part of the council of Princes, everyone clapped, Roman gave a speech, and then the party continued.”

            “I HAVE TO GIVE A SPEECH?!” Virgil’s breath came in short rapid gasps and Patton shook his head.

            “Of course not!” He replied hurriedly. “Roman gave one because he’s Roman.” He led Virgil to the bed and sat him down, running a hand over his back. “Listen Kiddo, the reason Thomas is crowning you on his birthday instead of when you had your last birthday is because he knows you don’t like that kind of confrontation or being put right in the public eye. I know you were worried we didn’t think you were ready but that wasn’t the case. It’ll be a short, sweet moment we can all be proud of without you feeling like you have everyone to impress.”

            “But I do, I have to make sure Thomas-“

            “Thomas is going to be fine.” Patton reassured with a pleasant smile. “In fact you can ask him yourself, he’ll agree with me. Trust me, people will be giving gifts and there will be a lot of stuff going on so yes they’ll notice you Virgil, but you’ll shine bright and it’ll be very special and very brief.” Virgil hunched his shoulders and didn’t know if he believed him, but this was Patton and he reluctantly sighed and nodded.

            Benefit of the doubt right….?

“Okay….” He said softly. “I guess I’ll go and try not to panic.” He stood up again and moved off to the centre of his room. “But I still have no flipping clue where I put my circlet…..” 

            Patton waved a hand. “You realize it’s a coronation right?” He teased. “You don’t have your circlet since we're supposed to be the ones crowning you. I'm sure it was Roman or Logan who took it.” Virgil blushed three shades of red and Patton ruffled his hair. "You'll do fine, I promise."

            "But what if I make a fool of myself?” He still just wasn’t sure. This was a huge day and he’d been dreading it for weeks. How could Patton expect him to be ok? “What if people laugh at me? Or worse- what if they all just stare at me?" The elder of the two shook his head.

            "You remind me of Logan when he was younger, you're thinking too much." He stood and faced him. "What is the worst thing that could happen?"

            With zero hesitation Virgil responded: "My pants could fall down and everyone could point and laugh and never ever let me forget it and they will point at my great great great grandkids and say LOOK THERE GOES THE SPAWN OF VIRGIL, THE LOOSER!"

            "WRONG!" Patton pointed a finger at the other's nose who backed up at the suddenness. "A water dragon could be passing by and land on the roof and the whole castle could be struck by lightning at that very moment causing a rock to fall from the ceiling and the dragon to die as the roof caves in, flooding the entire ballroom and casing everyone’s fancy outfits to become soaked and hideous JUST as you are being crowned!"

            Virgil looked at him in horror. "What?! Patton that's not even-"

            "It could happen!" He responded with a sly grin. "Oh it could totally happen!"

            "Dad I'm being serious!" Virgil crossed his arms, closing off. To him it felt like the other was making fun of him. After all, that sounded so preposterous; at least Virgil's worries made sense! He turned away, hurt that Patton wasn't taking him seriously and the other's hand came resting on his head.

            Virgil looked up, noticing the gesture. It was silly but Logan and Patton did the same things some times. Maybe that was what happened when you were twins. They did seem to share a strange kind of bond and often knew what the other was intending or thinking just with a look. "I'm not making fun if you Virgil." He was trying to be sincere and the youngest sighed heavily. "I was trying to make you laugh...."

            Virgil hugged the other around the middle. "I know." he replied gently, but it wasn’t working. He just couldn't seem to be cheered up no matter how silly the concept was.

            "Maybe that wasn't my best tactic." Patton's warm embrace was so loving and kind. "But you know... I was nervous too, when I was crowned."

            "Really?" Virgil didn’t move, letting his face stay buried in the other's shirt.

            "Well yeah, silly, you think I'm this cool all the time? I look back on that night fondly now but at the time it happened I was absolutely so nervous I was physically shaking!"

            "You and Lo had to be crowned together right? Wasn't that... didn't it, I don’t know, make it easier?"

            Patton shook his head. "You think Mister 'I Overthink Everything' didn't plan the entire day down to the last nuance? Oh no I was horrified because if I messed up it not only reflected upon myself badly, but it also reflected on Logan." Patton played with the threads of Virgil's blanket. "He wanted everything to be perfect and one false move would have ruined it for him. You might be stressed a lot but oh boy does he also think himself into a corner."

            That much Virgil had to agree with. Logan was notorious for overthinking everything sometimes to the point where one of them had to help intervene. "And.... what happened? I remember everything went pretty smoothly right? I don't see how this-"

            "My point, Kiddo, is that even if I looked like I was confident, I was nervous just as you are. And I got through it. I stepped out, took a deep breath and knelt for the crowning just as I needed to. Yeah it didn’t go exactly as planned, and yeah I flubbed the words I was supposed to recite, but you know what?"

            "What?"

            "Chicken butt."

            Virgil glared. "Hey...."

            Patton merely grinned and took Virgil's hand. "On that day I wasn't alone, just as you won’t be tonight. Logan held my hand and calmed my nerves as we walked out. I think it was for his benefit too. You're not alone Kiddo, you're our brother and if anyone is going to be right there with you, it’s Thomas. Unlike the rest of us you get to be crowned by him and I guarantee he is going to be smiling down at you all proud and stuff as he does it."

            Virgil gave a gentle smile. "You think so?"

            "I know so. We're all so proud of you Virgil, you're old enough and ready to be part of the council and I'm so eager to have you finally being a part of things!" All this talking was making Virgil tired and he reached out after a moment and hugged Patton.

            "You’re cheering up methods kinda suck sometimes..."

            "I know~" Patton laughed. “But do they really? I mean you’re smiling~!”

            "Huh.” He was definitely cracking a small smile. “Maybe it’s less what you said…. And more that it’s just you in general.”

            "Sometimes you just need to talk to someone." Patton nodded knowingly and Virgil wondered if that was his plan all along.

            “Hey…. Dad?” He looked at him seriously. “Will you hold my hand during the coronation like you did for Logan?” Patton’s eyes flashed brightly and he nodded eagerly. “Of course Kiddo!” He hugged him tightly and then pulled away. “I’m going to go inform the others of that so don’t worry about your circlet and just remember to breathe.”

            Virgil watched him go and nodded, a little more at ease. But Virgil was never one to let go of his fears. It was very hard to when you had a mind like he did, keen on the negative details regardless if he wanted to see them or not. But he did as Thomas had taught him and breathed calmingly for a while. Well… he wasn’t solving anything sitting around and he still felt like he needed to at least talk to Thomas about what was happening. He didn’t often go to him because he didn’t want to interrupt him since he was always so busy. But this was technically both of their day and he wanted…. Well he wasn’t sure, but talking couldn’t hurt right? He walked halfway to the King’s room and almost doubled back but kept going out of fear that if he turned around and Thomas saw him he’d be confronted anyways. Best to catch him while he was still getting ready…..

            Thomas was indeed his room looking at his own crown and weighing it in his hands. The burden of a kingdom was heavy on his shoulders and the crown was symbolic of that. Thomas was very good at keeping his brothers in the know of how he felt and what he needed and what was on his mind. They were very good at helping him think through any dilemma he faced as a sibling, a ruler and a friend. But even he kept certain things from them, little things that meant a whole lot in the end. It wasn’t really something you could fault him for though. Thomas was the eldest; the High King; He who ultimately made the decisions that affected the entire Kingdom. Sometimes a decision as simple as ‘this apple is what I want for breakfast’ could lead to a whole chain of events that caused the farmers to argue over whose fruits were better. Other times he had entire feuds to solve based around farmlands being owned by which families for decades without physical proof on either side.

            Thomas was a Good King for the most part. He knew he tried his very best to be fair and just and good to everyone in his kingdom. Equality was something he always pushed for and any signs of inequality he worked hard to fight against. No Kingdom was perfect, and he never would have gotten this far if it had not been with help from the good foundations the Kings and Queens and Majestrix of the past had left behind for him to work off of. While typical problems would arise, the people generally knew Thomas was the one who, with the aid of his brothers’ wisdom, would set things right to the best of his abilities.

            But sometimes Thomas’s council-based decisions were not enough. Sometimes he wasn’t able to face a problem with his brothers to advise and help. Sometimes he had to make choices all on his own and it often lead to good things but it also often lead to bad decisions and negative outcomes. Never once did Thomas try and show his siblings the way he felt when things went wrong. He suspected Patton knew….. Patton was very good at sensing the underlying emotional problems and could read everyone pretty clearly. But he was also notorious for hiding his own problems beneath a mask of happy smiles and kind gestures. Thomas was always sure to reassure him that things were ok even if, sometimes, they weren’t. While that may not be healthy, it is hard for a King to truly be a hundred percent honest with his council even if they were his brothers. After all he needed to maintain a front that the Kingdom was stable and a stable ruler was a very good way to do so.

            Thomas ran his thumb over the gold of the crown and sighed. He wasn’t naïve enough to not recognize that this was unhealthy, but honestly he was usually truthful to them and only kept a small handful of personal things away from them. The only reason he was even thinking about it right now was because of and his birthday party in a half an hour and Virgil’s subsequent coronation.

            It was strange for him to think that Logan and Patton would probably take the throne if anything ever happened to him. Logan was too up in his head to realize that a lot of his actions or conclusions might not be beneficial to everyone because even if they were logical conclusions they were not always correct and Patton was almost always the one to argue this point. He knew he could trust them so long as they worked together and he knew the twins would never want to rule each individually because they knew as well as Thomas did that they were much stronger together. He didn’t have to worry about them because even if they had their own problems, they always had one another to set them right.

            Roman would probably have loved to take the throne but he was very much suited to being a Knight. He fought hard on a daily basis to keep things peaceful and provide new and often fanciful ideas that would help the kingdom continue to flourish. He always had creative ideas that lead to the betterment of all even if sometimes those ideas could be a little wild and unpredictable. He once suggested constructing a series of large towers around the perimeter of the kingdom that a large metal net could be placed over to prevent dragons from getting in. It was highly improbable but the tower idea was very good and instead it was used to create watchtowers which could warn the kingdom of oncoming threats by the use of lighting fires to alert the castle before the threat reached the villages. He spent the rest of his time going off and fighting off such potential threats which was why he was such a good Knight. Be it a rogue Ogre in the forest he needed to turn away or the occasional dragon attacking the outer villages, Roman had the peoples’ backs and could always be counted on to keep them safe.

            Virgil was different. He was younger than all four of them and held a world view filled with caution and hesitation. Thomas knew he had what it took to be a leader because all of his brothers did and Virgil shouldn’t be an exception. But he seemed to be more suited to the adviser role; staying behind the scenes; voicing concerns others may not have thought of yet. But there was a small piece of Thomas that was glad he was the youngest of the five of them. Virgil would never have to take the throne and would never have to make big important decisions. One thing you tended to do when you were King was make loads of carefully thought out, big important decisions. Thomas always had Logan, Roman and Patton at his sides helping council him but he was not sure if Virgil would, with his perception as it was, be able to listen to different sides of the picture and not make a biased decision. He was afraid Virgil would not be able to carry this heavy responsibility without falling into a panic. He just wasn’t sure if Virgil could handle it and even if he wanted to believe he could and put his faith in him, all the same he was glad he would never be forced into that position without everyone there to help.

            Now, don’t get Thomas wrong, he was a very fair, steady and level-headed King most of the time. But Virgil was his youngest sibling and he still remembered him when he was a baby and how fragile and sick he had been. Even now he could hardly stay in the sun without being burned like Logan and he had a pretty poor immune system sometimes during the winter. He would never tell these concerns to Virgil because he deserved the benefit of being trusted. However, though hated to admit it, Roman was probably right. Virgil might not be ready….

            But that’s why they were there and needed to support him.

            When the knock came Thomas placed the crown on his head and let its weight settle, knowing the all too familiar feeling. He wondered if this was what Atlas felt like, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was used to it now but sometimes he still felt its pressure. Being responsible for so many people and the land those people lived on and the families and farms and houses and buildings those people lived in was not an easy task. It was peaceful now but that ever-present weight would probably never leave. “Enter.” He called to the one who had knocked and Virgil poked his head through the door. “Ah! Virgil, I’m glad to see you!”

            Oh no that was a terrible idea going to Thomas, Virgil could see him looking proud and regal and one hundred percent decided this was the worst thing he could have done. He wanted to duck out but it had already happened and now Thomas was staring and approaching him and that smile was slipping and he looked slightly concerned- Virgil swallowed thickly and came in, holding his arm. “Sorry…” He said gently. “Didn’t want to interrupt you but um… you sure this whole party thing is a good idea? Patton says it’ll be fine but it’s your birthday and it’s kind of your special day and I don’t…. I mean, I can just… not do the coronation and like… maybe just… sit this one out? And you can have your fun birthday...?”

            “You and I both know that’s not going to happen.” Thomas rose an eyebrow. “I know you’re worried but I saw Patton coming out of your room earlier. I know you and he had a talk about this already and you know I’m just going to say the same things he did.” Virgil shifted uncomfortably by the doorway. He wasn’t wrong but that didn’t mean Thomas might have a different opinion. He should have known they’d be in cahoots. “Well yeah but….”

            Thomas placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulders and led him to the standing mirror he had by his bed. “You know what I see?”

            “Uh…. Sleep deprived eyes and a complexion that would blind you if you looked at it in direct sunlight?” Virgil deadpanned.

            “Well yes but I ALSO see a prince who needs time to really show us what he’s capable of. We have maybe ten minutes before we have to be down there and let the people in for the party but the banquet comes before the actual ball. Take time to eat, get familiar with the guest’s faces and just chat a little. We’ll all be right there beside you if you find you can’t talk to anyone else.” He squeezed his shoulders gently. “You might not see it but I see a prince who has the capability to be someone great so long as he lets himself believe it.” Yes he’d doubted him but Thomas was _never_ going to show Virgil that doubt. He was 16; he needed the unending support of his brothers, especially that of his eldest.

            Virgil took a deep breath. He hated this….. but Patton and Thomas were right. He could get through this. He _had to_. There was no getting around this anyways and if it was going to go to Hell then whatever, he expected it to at least he was prepared. He might as well just get it over with. “Thanks Thomas.” He said with a sigh. “But if it goes sour I’m blaming you.”

            “You are perfectly welcome to. I promise to make your crowning short, sweet, and to the point and if even one person doesn’t clap I’ll flog them.” They both knew he’d never do that but it made Virgil crack a smile anyways.


	4. The Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am living my dream of Logan and Patton playing instruments together vicariously by putting that in here. Also his chapter is way longer than I anticipated.
> 
> Edit: Fixed some small inconsistencies (this is what happens when I write really late at night).

            The Banquet Hall was filled to bursting with people of all sorts. The atmosphere was alight with chatter and the clinking of glasses and forks on cutlery, and the heavy smell of deliciously prepared food. People tittered and chatted about all sorts of topics from gossip to heroism, agriculture to what plays were being put on in the square. Everyone seemed to be having a marvelous time. Thomas was speaking to Joan (another adviser of his council) and they were both laughing behind their hands about something private. Thomas burst out laughing at something Joan said, the other’s grin wide in delight as making him burst out like that.

            Talyn, another adviser, was over by Logan. They were both deep in a heated discussion about something Virgil couldn’t hear and Patton was enjoying his meal and telling all sorts of silly stories and jokes. The nobles were laughing in delight at his antics but the commoners who had come and were mingling between the noble guests were laughing even more so. Patton really was good with the people of the Kingdom.

            Virgil was sat next to Roman and that wasn’t the most enjoyable circumstance. Roman was loud and spoke with his hands in wild gestures a lot which meant that the dishes and his drink needed to be very much away from the other as he talked. Virgil loved Roman’s stories though and right now he was talking about dragon witches and some kind of hidden chalice that was said to be off in some lost secret dungeon in the mountains. “One day I hope to find this chalice and vanquish he dragon witch that has hidden it there for nefarious purposes!”

            “Wouldn’t that be just murdering an innocent dragon witch? How do you know the witch did anything wrong?” He asked absently and regretted voicing it immediately as Roman glared at him and the people he was talking to at the table all looked at him as if he were nuts. Virgil slouched in his chair, hunching his shoulders.

            “It’s a witch, Virgil, a DRAGON witch! There’s no reason why that creature should be good! No dragon I’ve ever seen has EVER been anything but a terrible, awful monster!”

            “So basically you’re judging by appearances now?”

            “Look _Dumble-Downer_ , no witch has ever done anything but cast curses and be cruel and mean! You cannot say you wouldn’t mistrust any witch who came into the kingdom!”

            “Well no, but I mistrust everyone who comes into the kingdom, I don’t see how-”

            “Exactly! And you’re just jealous that you couldn’t vanquish this mighty foe so I shall do it for you!” Roman turned to speak again and continue his stories and Virgil rolled his eyes and huffed. At least the others looked like they were having fun…… Virgil felt his appetite diminish and pushed his food away, taking his drink and sipping at it. He wasn’t jealous; it was just that Roman shouldn’t be judging people like that.

            Everyone was busy talking and he wanted to speak to Thomas’s other Knight Valerie but she was a few people away and singing something delightful to Knight Terence. He couldn’t interrupt that….. So he looked down at his plate and fiddled with the fork and spoon. He’d already tried to talk to people…. But no one liked continuing conversations with someone realistically pointing out that the hat in the room looked pretty strange, or commenting on the poorly laid out windows that could easily shatter on everyone’s heads if a large storm blew in.

            He couldn’t help being negative. He didn’t even know why half the thoughts he had were like that..... surely there was something wrong with him. He looked to Thomas who caught his eye and smiled a little. Virgil faked a smile back. He should be happy for Thomas…. right? This was still Thomas’s birthday and he had made a gift for him anyways, and it was small….. but he made it and Patton said handmade gifts were always better. Virgil worked really hard on it too. He wanted to make him happy and show he cared even if… that was hard for him to do.

            So he sat it out, waiting for the banquet to end and Thomas stood and raised his glass. “My friends, the feast is over and we shall all adjourn to the ballroom for sweets, dancing, music and mingling! When the clock strikes midnight, there shall be a special announcement!”

            Virgil watched everyone stand with the King and moved to stand as well, his cloak draped over his shoulder as he clapped when the others did. He was trained in protocol and politeness even if he rather sucked at socializing. He saw the grandfather clock and groaned. It was ten…. In two hours he’d be crowned and then an hour of gifts from the people to Thomas and then he’d be home free and not have to attend another one of these parties until it was Patton and Logan’s birthday….

            He followed the crowd into the ballroom where the other guests were arriving. The banquet itself had been one of those situations where you could reserve a seat to dine with the King if you had proof of donating time and effort to the community. Most of the people at the table other than himself and his brothers had been philanthropists, teachers and caregivers. The next people to arrive were all the other guests and Virgil felt nauseated when he realized how many people were crowding into the ballroom. It had to be over three hundred people at the very least and all these chatting people came up to him and started to chat about what a lovely ball it was, how excited everyone was to be here, how delighted each person was to be speaking to a prince.

            What was it Roman was always saying? Fake it till you make it? Well it was hard for him to fake a smile but maybe if he acted more like one of his brothers they would like him more…right….? Virgil could not pretend to be Logan though. He was too emotional to be Logan. He couldn’t fake it by acting like Thomas or Roman because they were so suited to be royalty and he was more suited to staying in his room like some damsel in a tower. That left trying to act like Patton and he was not in the least bit capable of being that optimistic or cheerful. So he kind of defaulted to “anything but himself” and it started to work. When people came up he kept his mouth shut and filtered his thoughts, trying to be as pleasant as he could. It…. It was very draining and after about an hour of mingling like this he wanted to sit in a dark corner of one of the empty rooms and hold his hands to his ears. He was so tired…. 

            “Virgil!” He tensed and groaned, hearing Patton coming. “Hey kiddo, how are you doing?” He clapped him on the back and Virgil forced another half-broken smile.

            “Dandy.” He replied, but it came our far more irritated than he wanted it to.

            “Aw, not having fun? That’s ok, we won’t make you do anything but why don’t you try to dance with some people? I see some nice looking young men over there that might be eager to dance with you~”

            “I’d really rather not, Pat…..” He admitted. So many people had already wanted him to dance and he’d declined every single one. Then again…. Maybe it was bad if he declined so much. People would think him antisocial which was true but also impolite. He sighed and held a hand to his head, trying to will away the headache. “Alright Pat,” he relented, “I’ll go dance.”

            The other beamed excitedly and dragged him onto the ballroom dance floor where people were waltzing. No one knew how to waltz better than Roman and Virgil was pretty darn terrible at it because he overthought it to death. Too many “sorry”s and “oops”s. He was about ready to give up when he noticed Logan and Patton walking over to the orchestra and he slowed in confusion. Were they going to….? He could see the thin black and silver bow in Logan’s slim fingers and his eyes went wide, looking to Roman in excitement.

            No one knew how to play the cello quite like Logan and he hadn’t done so in what felt like ages. He took a moment to dip his head to the conductor and everyone stopped dancing immediately, moving to stand and watch intently as Patton took a seat at the piano. The conductor stood and let Patton flip the pages until he found the one he and Logan had secretly agreed on.

            Thomas watched with somewhat shocked anticipation and Roman paused to await the beautiful melody as Logan turned to the audience. “[ _Hallelujah,_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1C9kpMV2e8)” he announced and took his seat and bid Patton begin with a nod. From the moment Patton played the first note, the music was recognizable to Virgil and absolutely _beautiful_ …. He didn’t quite remember why he knew it, but he was fairly certain when he was much younger the two used to practice this song in the courtyard. Virgil felt lighter at the way Logan played and the way Patton’s fingers danced across the keys in practiced perfection. Logan was not good with feelings but he sure could play every note in a way that pulled on your heart strings. Soon everyone who had not been paying attention before began to listen intently. Even Virgil found himself unable to resist getting into it, enthralled at the other two and fighting back swelling emotions that had Roman actually tearing up. Virgil had no ear for music when it came to actually playing an instrument. He was more the ‘write your problems in a sad sonnet’ and ‘paint what you’re feeling in all black’ kind of guy. But the two made such a lovely duo that he just couldn’t help being happy hearing it.

            He had been very tired before from all the socializing but this definitely helped.

            When Logan and Patton finished about five minutes later, they thanked the orchestra for their patience and allowing them to play. The orchestra members bowed back and everyone clapped. Patton then dragged him to the sweets table and Virgil excused himself, trying to meet them there. “I haven’t heard you play in a long time.” He said as he reached for a mini pie.

            “It was our gift to Thomas.” Logan stated in response, dipping strawberries in the chocolate fountain. “Patton asked if I would play with him like we used to and I complied.”

            “Don’t lie like it wasn’t partially your idea, Logan!” Patton said cheerily. “I asked if you’d play but you chose the duet.”

            Logan adjusted his cravat and huffed. “Well of course, I did not intend to play _alone_. That would completely ruin the concept of a duet.”

            “You both play very beautifully.” Virgil looked out at the crowd. “Why don’t you play more often? I almost forgot how good you both are.”

            “Busy.” Logan shrugged. “Lots of things to think about. I often play in the conservatory when it rains though. You should join me some time. They say music is the best way to stimulate the brain.”

            “Or the best way to calm it.” Patton added, his plate stacked full of cookies. “You should hear us play Moonlight Sonata.”

            “Easy there Patton, you might overdo it.” Virgil gave a small smirk at Logan’s concern for Patton’s cookie stack.

            “Nonsense!” He tossed a finger into the air as if in indignation to the sky. “It is Thomas’s birthday, tonight we live _dangerously!_ But seriously though, we might be busy but I like the idea of practicing more. I know Thomas likes to write to music so we should all get together.”

            “Perhaps.” Logan finished his singular strawberry. Everything in moderation, right?

            “I’ll try and remember that.” Virgil replied, munching on the mini pie. He was starting to feel a little better when Thomas stood and stepped away from where he’d been sitting to receive people.

            “My friends, it is time for the Coronation!”

            Virgil went pale.

            Everyone began to file around as the others instructed and Logan turned and made sure Virgil looked presentable, adjusting his cloak and smoothing out wrinkles. Roman tackled his hair, making sure some of his hair, which usually hung in front of his eyes, was combed back. His fingers trailed through his hair like an expert.

            But Virgil wasn’t even paying attention to their quick movements, his eyes growing wide as he stared at the room, the orchestra playing softer ceremonial music.

_This was really happening….._

            Patton took his hand and grinned, remembering his promise. Soon each of the guests had moved to the sides of the room in eagerness, this coronation unexpected but not unwanted.

            Virgil _froze._

            Thomas stood there with a hand out, beckoning him.

            He knew this was coming, he knew this was going to happen and yet he was filled to the brim with terror and _could not move._

            He felt his heart beating fast, looking at all the eager guests staring at him.

            He heard Roman urging him forward with encouraging words but he couldn’t seem to hear him and he couldn’t manage to work his legs.

            He was rooted on the spot and the noises began to drown out of focus, _the walls spinning as if they were breathing and getting closer._

_What if he failed to remember the vows?_

_What if he tipped?_

_What if he was taking too long thinking of things?!_

**_How long had he been standing there?!_ **

            He didn’t even realize he was shaking until Patton gave his hand a firm squeeze and their gazes met. He was looking at him with pride and Virgil turned to see Thomas’s smile still waiting patiently. Sound returned as he held his breath, forcing back the urge to hyperventilate.

_He was not good with crowds and the spotlight…._

            But he took a step, and then another and just looked at Thomas. He could do this, he was a prince, he couldn’t hide behind his brothers forever, he needed to be brave like Roman, smart like Logan, compassionate like Thomas, and optimistic like Patton.

            By the time he finished this trail of thought, he’d walked forward along the tile, boots clacking against the floor and echoing and he was in front of Thomas, feeling Patton pull away to stand on the side of Thomas. He hadn’t realized either than Logan and Roman had walked the path behind him. They, like Patton took to standing beside Thomas as Virgil knelt and bowed his head. All four of his brothers stood before him, courageous, strong, proud figures all worthy of leadership and their titles as royalty.

            Virgil took a slow and steady breath and _waited._

            He felt very small like this with them towering above him.

            He could hear Thomas withdraw his sword and forced himself not to flinch. He hated the sound of weapons being drawn even if he knew what it was for.

            He felt the tip rest lightly upon the top of his right shoulder and the whole room grew deathly silent.

            Virgil could hear the blood pound in his ears. He had to hold his breath for a moment or he’d lose his composure.

_He could do this, he could do this, he could do this…_

            “Virgil, Prince of the Sanders Kingdom and youngest of the royal bloodline.” Thomas spoke. “Until this day you have been a Prince of the land and have learned much. But today you become more than a Prince. Today,” Thomas smiled brightly, “you become a member of the Royal Court, crowned in honourary circlet of silver. Rise and speak your vows.” He removed the sword and sheathed it. Beside him, Roman moved to obtain something and turned back around with a red pillow trimmed in gold. On it sat his silver circlet. Virgil tried not to look at it.

            He rose on shaky legs and looked up at the others, who were watching, pleased. Roman was the only one who looked a little strained and Virgil hunched a bit to which Logan frowned, but changed it back to a mild grin in a flash, unwilling to show that to the guests attending.

            Virgil swallowed thickly and set his jaw, forcing himself to stand straight and kept his hands balled into fists to fight back the nervous shaking.

 _Just get through this, just get through this, don’t mess up….._ “I, V-Virgil, of royal bloodline and in front of you, my four older brothers, do… do hereby vow to be loyal, trustworthy, diligent, and…. Uh….” _You’re messing it up Virgil, fix it!_ “Compassionate to the people of the land. I vow to uphold the law with truths and justice and to lend my knowledge and foresight to the King as a…. a brother, a friend, and an adviser.” Patton flashed him a double thumbs up quickly and Virgil blushed and looked down, rushing the next part because this was very difficult for him and doing this in front of hundreds of people was making him feel light headed. “I vow to be honest and uphold my duty to my King and Country, including its people, its land and all that lies within the borders and um…. Oh- to rule with these same goals and morals set down by the generations before, should I ever take the throne.”

            He waited, watching to see if he’d forgotten anything, feeling like maybe he did, but Thomas didn’t seem to comment on that one way or another and instead he said, “I, King Thomas, do hereby accept your vow.” He turned and took the crown and said, “Kneel.” The youngest prince blushed and knelt, completely forgetting that bit, and felt the other place his circlet on his head. It was cool to the touch and Virgil’s head was spinning as a thousand thoughts raced into his head. This meant a whole lot more than it should have. He was finally going to be one of them…. Accepted by his brothers and actually be a part of things…..

_Breathe, Virgil, just breathe….._

            “Rise, Prince Virgil, as an official member of the Royal Court and Royal Council.” Thomas proclaimed loudly and Virgil let out his breathe, steadying his breathing as he stood.

            The room was overwhelmed with the sound of cheering and clapping and Virgil pretty much heard none of it, the relief not yet kicking in entirely and the overwhelmed prince felt the room spinning again. Thomas helped him close as the others came in to group hug him. Off to the side, Joan, Talyn, Valerie and Terence were watching amused and proud. So many people came up to Virgil after that, wanting to shake his hand, wanting to congratulate him and Thomas had stepped aside to allow him to be seated in his chair because Virgil looked like he might pass out. His brothers also praised him, but he was far too relieved that it was over.

            He felt like he needed to sleep for two years…..

            Too many people began to get close and Roman, dear Roman, came in between them so as to allow Virgil to back off and curl into Thomas’s chair. Instead of allowing them to pass he gallantly started to quite literally, sing Virgil’s praises. He could always carry a tune though, so it worked out well and gave Virgil some time to breathe.

            With the people distracted by Roman, who shot him back a subtle wink, Virgil’s racing heart calmed significantly and his breathing exercises steadied him. He looked at the others and Patton and Logan nodded and were turning to face the crowd. “Thanks…” Virgil looked to Thomas.

            “Of course.” Thomas offered him a hand and Virgil took it, past the beginnings of the panic attack and back to a place he could mentally handle as he stood with the others.

            As if sensing the tension melt, Joan called out, “My friends it is time for the giving of the gifts!” The declaration soared over the crowd as the royal brothers turned to hear them finish their announcement. Virgil was relieved, glad for the topics of interest to be shifted away from him. That relief died though when he remembered his own gift to Thomas and as he looked at the table full of presents, feeling uneasy. What if he didn’t like it? What if it wasn’t good enough? But he shook his head.

            No. If he started to dwell on it now he’d go right back to a panic attack. He had to trust Thomas. The other had trusted him and had done so much to try and make him feel more at ease, the least he could do is trust that his eldest brother would appreciate his gift.

            Thomas moved to the table where the large stacks of presents stood. “Lords, ladies, and non-binary nobles and citizens, I’m so touched! Look at all these gifts, where should I even start?” The guests all began to file around them and Virgil sighed, moving off to the side of the room where the air felt much easier to breathe.


	5. The Gifts

            Every other guest had brought something for Thomas and no matter how grand or how small, the High King had treated them all with an equal response of delight and appreciation. No gift was too small or insignificant. A man knit him a scarf; a woman brought him a parcel of her finest grown tomatoes; several baked goods were presented along with other offerings of wine. A few of the citizens in the theatre district actually put on a short play and Thomas (and Roman) were tickled pink! They loved the theatre so much and they did such an amazing job! Most Kings probably would not have had such closely-knit ties to the people, but he and his brothers often went out to dine at specific eateries and attend the theatre or, in Thomas, Roman and Patton’s cases, be in the plays themselves on occasion. And it was not just that they were royalty and were obligated to have a seat in any venue they chose, for those were the kinds of rules Thomas tried to abolish in favour of a more equal standing. Yes he had the ultimate say as High King, but the whole point of his council was to present the concerns of the people and find more sustainable means of keeping the land at peace.

            He had gifts of fancy, of clothes and of jewelry; gifts of plenty with spare harvests and flowers of marvelous scents; he had gifts of affection with cards and hugs and sometimes small kisses to the cheek. It did not matter what he was presented with, Thomas adored all of them and had several of the children that had attended sitting near the chair in which he sat so they could munch on some of the sweets he’d been given. He didn’t mind, there was plenty to share after all, and he loved making people happy.

            Roman’s gift was a sword commissioned by his favourite blacksmith who provided the intricately carved hilt and elegant taper of the metal. Logan and Patton didn’t need to give their gifts because they gifted Thomas with their music earlier.

            Virgil still had yet to present his gift and it was about this time when the stranger came. He walked in unannounced wearing purple black and gold; he was later than everyone else to the party and that was why Virgil noticed him immediately the moment he strode down the stairs. He came when everyone was getting ready to leave as Thomas was almost finished with the gifts, and only Virgil and a few others actually had some left to give. This man who entered and drew the eyes of the surrounding partygoers was regal in stature and elegant in the way he spoke, silver tongue charming to all who listened. His words spilled like ichor to depraved ears and al who heard him soaked it up as gospel. That was his talent, weaving words into convincing tales. They all, and this is something you must remember because it is very important, put their _trust_ in him. Even Virgil, cautious as he was, initially did not understand the oncoming danger and was merely left with a strange sense of unease as the night progressed.

            “Forgive me.” He said as he approached, the partygoers watching in curiosity as he walked the path to Thomas’s seat. His boots clacked against the floor and the raven which sat upon his shoulder stayed ever silent, gazing around the room.

            Virgil eyed the bird curiously and it turned to stare at him. He didn’t know what to make of it and tore his gaze away when the bird’s lingered, uncomfortable with the prolonged eye contact even if it was from an animal.

 

            The stranger took a deep bow, tipping his hat and smiling. “Your highnesses, forgive me, I would have been here sooner but Asperse here was feeling ill and I had to see to it she was feeling up to attending.” He moved his glove-clad hand up to the bird and gently pet under her beak. She seemed to enjoy the motion and ruffled her feathers when he was done.

            Thomas and three of his four brothers welcomed the guest with open arms. Virgil, unsure, stared tentatively once more at the bird Asperse, willing she not make eye contact again. It was strange… As the man stood from bowing and Thomas called out a pleased word of invitation and an apology that the festivities would be ending soon, Virgil watched her mimic her master’s movements and send out a caw of appreciation to him. He had been staring so long that he had missed all of his brothers introducing themselves and even missed Thomas and Logan looking to him.

            “O-oh uh, _Virgil_.” He gave a quick bow out of habit and Thomas asked the man what he was doing in the kingdom.

            “I am a _traveler_ , your highnesses.” He replied easily as he recapped himself and started to pace around the empty space he’d been given, clearly getting ready for a delightfully woven tale. The partygoers were all transfixed as he wove his words and used parlour tricks to enhance his story. “My name is Dorian, my High King. I travel from land to land, kingdom to kingdom searching for people to tell my stories to. I am a Collector of Stories you see.” Somehow the way he said ‘collector’ didn’t sound right to Virgil. “I know many of tales of bravery, courage and glamour, of knights who boldly cross the land in search of adventure.” Roman tilted his head, intrigued. “I know stories of magic, of battles of good triumphing over evil and of stories of the fae folk.” Patton grinned. “I know of hidden stories kept by the secret holders in the backs of the oldest libraries.” Logan cocked an eyebrow. “I know stories of all kinds! For example, there lies beyond the Scarcapped Mountains a vast ocean where monsters of the sea drag travelers down to their cruel watery deaths !” The crowd gasped. “Stories of Birdfolk and Sirens who sing enchanting calls to lure people to their deaths or sometimes in as their lovers. I have heard tales of stars falling to the meadows beyond the hillsides of your very kingdom where they come to life and dance when the moon is full.” He turned from his pacing ‘round the room to face Thomas again and the King watched. “And now I bring to you, King Thomas, and the Princes Roman, Patton, Logan and Virgil, a new story if you would allow me to tell it, as my gift to you on this day of the High King’s birth.” Again he bowed with a grand gesture and Patton clapped excitedly.  

            “Of course we would allow it!” Thomas laughed delightedly as the other partygoers nodded in agreement and delight. “Everyone gather ‘round, take a seat and let the Story Collector tell us his tale. I think it is as good a way to end the festivities as any!”

            Virgil was unsure. There was something unsettling about the bird which never left Dorian’s shoulder except to cross to the other side while he moved. But Thomas looked so eager, how could Virgil protest? After all there was no reason to suspect anything nefarious. He didn’t even appear to be armed and though looks could be deceiving, Virgil had Patton beside him which helped calm him.

            “This is so exciting!” Patton tried to contain his giddiness and somewhat failed.

            “Once…”  The man began to weave his tale and enraptured all who listened. “There was a kingdom much like this, fancy that, with five wonderful brothers of noble royal blood. A wondrous king sat upon the throne and spread his joy and love throughout the whole kingdom. But alas, the king was always giving so much of himself that he never got much of a chance to enjoy the kingdom that he had made flourish. He was overworked and pushed himself far too hard all to maintain the happiness of his people.”

            Logan snorted and nudged Thomas. “Told you.”

            “His brothers, seeing his turmoil beseeched the kingdom’s people to offer suggestions on how to aid the king.” He turned to the people in the room both noble and common and gestured grandly. “Good people!” He beseeched. “Do you love your king?” At that the audience cheered and roared in agreement and Thomas grew bashful, smiling. “Do you want your king to know that he is loved and to enjoy the kingdom’s beauty?” Again they cheered and from a puff of yellow smoke as he turned, Dorian pulled out a beautiful deep yellow rose and Asperse grabbed it in her claws and flew it to Thomas. “Then my King, please have this beautiful one of a kind flower as a token of our appreciation!” He continued as if this was still a story. The other took it, enchanted by the way the gift was given, and nodded.  

            “Thank you.” He said with a genuine smile. It smelled lovely! Virgil smiled too as Patton hugged him from the side, excited at the magic display. That was a really nice way of giving a gift, Virgil thought.

            “Oh Glorious Merlin’s Beard!” Roman exclaimed as he clapped. “That is absolutely delightful!”

            “Excellent sleight of hand.” Logan commented as he too clapped, the audience in awe.

            “But oh the kingdom was not yet ready to be done showing their ever devoted love to the brothers!” Dorian grinned mischievously, continuing the story the royals thought had concluded. The other princes looked at one another curiously. Why should they receive gifts? This was Thomas’s party.

            “You do not have to.” Logan started but Asperse cawed loudly and Dorian chuckled. “Nonsense, of course I do! Right?” The crowd agreed with him and Thomas nodded and gestured that he continue with his hand. “For you see, the brothers were all so beloved and wonderful that the remaining ones simply could not go without receiving gifts of the people too.”

            “I really don’t see how this is necessary-” Logan began again but Patton shushed him and even Virgil shied his gaze down and smiled a little at the motions. They were getting presents too!

            “To the eldest of the twin princes,” The storyteller began as he moved. “The kingdom bestowed upon him the gift of enchanted seeds that would blossom into the most beautiful flowers.” He waved his arms and in a sleight of hand movement, the seeds appeared from Patton’s ear and he clapped as Dorian handed them to him. He took them eagerly. “ _‘Plant them in your garden’_ the people insisted _. ‘And you shall have a garden that blooms beautifully for all time!’_ ” Patton’s eyes sparkled in delight and Roman beamed.

            “Was there a gift for the middle brothers?” He asked, all too eager.

            “Of _course!”_ Something in the way Dorian looked at Roman as he said this made Virgil look up. What was this feeling? Protectiveness? “To the midlist of the brothers the people brought forth something wild and untamed from a faraway land!” Roman’s eyes grew wide and bright and Virgil cracked a small smile. Asperse cawed and from his hat Dorian drew a beautiful small bird like none any of them had ever seen. “A one and true phoenix to bless you with good fortunes in your future battles.”

            “A phoenix?” Everyone gathered closer to see the beautiful bird which perched on Roman’s outstretched hand and cooed at him prettily. “It’s beautiful, thank you!” He fawned over the little bird and Virgil leaned closer, curious. It was beautiful, light and glowing and it filled Virgil with a sense of wonder.

            “The kingdom’s people had given three gifts already and two more remained.” Dorian swept himself across the space. “To the youngest twin they presented the gift of knowledge.” His withdrew a small book from his pocket and flipped through it. At first Logan was about to be irritated at the term ‘younger twin’ but his mood immediately shifted when he heard it would be a book. It was blank but in a puff of yellow smoke, the book was suddenly much larger and thicker. “ _‘A book of magic for all your studies’_ they told the prince. May your journey to knowledge bless you.”  Logan snatched it with a delicate grasp, smoothing his hand over the cover and flipping through the pages where he could see sigils and writing. “Oh wow this is fantastic!” He hesitated though and cleared his throat, composing himself. “Thank you for this thoughtful gift.” He finished, but nothing could hide his pleased smirk.

            “And last but not least, the youngest.” Dorian turned his attention to Virgil and in his excitement he was actually looking forward to this. What on earth could he possibly be given? Everyone had such amazing gifts so far! “To the youngest,” Dorian roamed the room, “the people gave the gift of a coronation.” Virgil’s shoulders sagged. _Oh….._ Dorian seemed to sense his disappointment because he began to lift his hands and move them, the magic powders he tossed into the air sparkled and burst and Asperse gave a caw and took off, flying past the light crackling magic show, circling it beautifully and she grabbed something shimmering in her claws. “To the youngest of the brothers they gave the gift of a crown made from the love of the people and the love of his brothers. Such sweet adoration of the youngest sibling did they pour into the circlet of silver!” Virgil watched the raven descend towards him and stop before him, holding that glistening silver circlet with the deep purple gem inside. It looked much like his own and his brothers were looking at him, the entire hall crowded with people seeing if he would take the crown from the bird whose eyes Virgil could not look directly at without feeling uneasy.

            It wasn’t fair.

            But how could a prince say that in front of all these people? They received such unique and amazing gifts but he gets a circlet that looks like the one he already owns.

            They were watching.

            They were waiting.

            He slid his fingers along the cold metal and let the heaviness of what he was feeling sink down to the pit of his stomach.

            The crowd cheered and he gave a soft “thank you” and forced a smile. He had to be courteous. He was a prince, he had to be respectful and grateful for the people of his brothers’ kingdom, even if he wished he had more.

            Was it selfish to want that?

            Maybe it _was_ selfish….. Virgil gripped the edges of the circlet and looked down. He didn’t know what the others were doing, nor did he hear the traveler lead the crowd into more cheers or see him bow and thank the High King and the four brothers for allowing him to give their gifts that way.

            “Alas our highnesses, I must go. It has been an honour and a pleasure. Thank you for granting me audience with your court.”

            “Nono,” Thomas stood. “Please, you have our thanks. I think ll of us can agree that this was a marvelous end to the night.” He turned. “And so with this I will conclude the events. May you all have a good evening and safe travels.”

            Virgil felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Roman hovering. Well, he saw the phoenix first and looked to it’s glow. It sat perched on Roman’s hand, a small but glorious bird and he reached a hand out to pet it. The bird was warm and Virgil gave a small smile. “What’s wrong Virge? Don’t like your gift?” He mused.

            “Shut up.” He shot back tersely. “It’s not like that.”

            “Then why-” The other fought to grab the circlet as the other guests were filing out. “Are you not trying to wear it?” He snatched it up and held it above Virgil’s head.

            “Give it Back Roman!” Virgil wasn’t technically shorter than Roman, but Roman always seemed to forget that as he hunched his shoulders and slouched all the time. Virgil stood, much taller that way and grabbed the circlet again. Roman refused to let it go and smirked.

            “Oh now you want it?”

            “It’s rude to take something from someone!” Virgil snarled and yanked it from the other. Roman set his hands on his hips and cocked them, raising an eyebrow.

            “If you really wanted it why did you not try it on? You looked like a stormy night accepting it! Everyone could see that!”

            “Now, now, Roman,” Logan, taller than all of them and looking down at them with a bespectacled judging face, had the book under his arm. “It is impolite to assume or make fun of one’s appearance. Just because Virgil did not initially appear to be enamoured with his received gift does not mean he was not, how you’d say, leaping with unending joy on the inside.”

            “He started it by looking like Gloomy Gus over here.” Logan did not permit a smile or chuckle to Roman’s antics and Virgil turned away, practically snarling.

            “I did not! I just wasn’t expecting it!” Patton and Thomas and the others were seeing the guests out and when the ballroom was quiet, he sighed.

            “Roman I believe your bird will need to have a place to stay.” Logan changed the subject, perceptive as ever. Perhaps the conservatory would do it justice to-”

            “Oh no way”! Roman said with a gasp and moved his index fingers to the bird’s head as if to plug its ears. “I am shocked! A bird of this one’s caliber deserves only the highest of attention and praise and environments from which to sing its glorious tune! A bird like this deserves only the best atmosphere to shine its brightest, not some drab other place! A phoenix in a conservatory?!”

            “With a crowbar!” Patton tittered as he skipped up. “What are we talking about?” When the others sighed and Virgil grudgingly held the circlet close so Roman could no longer grab at it, Patton turned. “Logan, will you come and plant these seeds with me?”

            The younger twin visibly sighed and moved his fingers under his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, strained. “Patton it is after midnight, what good will it do to try and plant in the dark?”

            “But I really want to at least get a feel of where I want to plant them! Who knows what fun things they’ll turn into! Please Logan? Pretty please?”

            How could he ever resist that face? “Patton… it’s really late….”

            “Oh come on, Thomas says he’s tired and I know Virgil’s probably really exhausted as well from being around so many people!”

            “I do not like it when it’s loud….” Virgil muttered in response. Roman snorted.

            “See? You go right up to bed with Thomas kiddo, we’ll get our stuff done here. Please Logan? Pretty please with a puppy on top?”

            Roman and Virgil both watched Logan’s even-tempered shell crack and melt at the other. “ _Fine_ I will go with you. But we are not planting anything tonight merely taking the seeds to the garden’s walkway so we can discuss what to plant tomorrow.”

            “Yay!!” Patton grabbed his wrist and tugged, causing Logan to yelp and insist he slow down for safety reasons.

            Roman looked to Virgil. “You really should at least try it on.” He said, petting his bird’s head. “It might look like yours but it’s symbolic of the love of the people. Yeah it was given by one person but the entire room cheered. The people of this Kingdom care about you, Virge.” He clapped a hand to Virgil’s shoulder. “The least you can do is not be selfish and wear it for their sake.”

            It hurt to hear him say it like that. Virgil knew he meant well and he watched him leave the ballroom and sighed. He let his fingers run smoothly over the metal and could see it was more intricately made than the one on his head now. Was it selfish to be upset? To be so envious of his brothers? He could see Thomas lifting the rose into a small vase one of the staff brought and he could hear him thanking them. Even as the staff began to take everything down and try to make the room prim and proper, he could see Thomas reluctantly leaving, taking the flower with him.

            Virgil set his jaw after worrying his lip for a moment, and followed after Thomas. He was smelling the rose and sighed. Virgil fell into step beside him. “So h-how was your party?” He asked after a long moment of silence. Thomas was not always easy to talk to but he knew how to be introspective and Virgil liked that because it meant sometimes he was quiet. Either that or Thomas respected Virgil’s need for quietness. Either way.

            “It was wonderful.” He replied with a tired but appreciative smile. “And the last bit was fun. This rose is absolutely beautiful.” He gave Virgil a knowing smile.

            The youngest brother looked at the rose for a moment and it clicked. Virgil shouldn’t be upset with receiving a gift like this. Thomas was High King and all he got was a flower. Yet… he loved it very much because of what it symbolized. He looked at the metal in his own hands and ran his thumb over the gem.

            “You did wonderfully tonight. I'm very proud of you Virgil.” The youngest hadn’t realized they had been walking so long that he was at Thomas’s room and heard him speak those words. The oldest of his brothers opened the door and set the flower by his bedside and Virgil blushed.  
  
            "Thanks...."   
  
            “You should get some sleep." Thomas replied. "You look positively worn out. We'll talk more tomorrow alright?” 

            Virgil nodded and turned to go, but hesitated. “Thomas?”

            “Yeah Virge?”

            “Thanks. For tonight and for..... For everything.”


	6. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being quite long but breaking up the two sections into two chapters just didn't feel right.

            His bedroom was dark when he entered it, though he never did seem to need much light to get around. The staff had helped straighten up his room and Virgil felt guilty for leaving it a mess. But he closed his door and, setting the present circlet on his bed, he opened his large heavy and dark drapes, revealing the glass doors to the balcony. He was tired but not tired enough to sleep. He opened the window-doors and let the wind brush against his face and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the night.

            He could hear down far below the soft and quiet discussions of Patton and Logan. Patton wanted to stay to find the best pots to use for the seeds. Logan was arguing that the seeds might be for bigger things or even fruits. Virgil smiled but it fell quickly as he let the moonlight cast its glow into his room. It was beautiful the way the light turned everything soft. He liked twilight but nothing was more beautiful than night when the moon lit the sky, the breeze wasn’t too cold to affect him (for Virgil became cold easily), and everything was quiet and still.

            With careful silent steps he moved back into his room and disrobed, pulling soft comforting bedclothes on and he sighed, placing his hands against the circlet on his forehead and replacing it into its case. Dressing for bed in his soft comfortable clothes, he let his mind wander. He was officially part of the Council now, he should feel happy. But instead he felt _gloomy_ , like the title was only that: a title and nothing more. Roman’s words echoed in his head and he pulled the comforting and familiar cloak around his shoulders protectively. Was he really acting selfishly? Thomas had given him so much space to have a short coronation at his party. They constantly went out of their way to make him feel safe and welcomed and loved even if sometimes it didn’t seem that way. His other brothers hadn’t made mention of if he had done awfully at the coronation and thankfully the Story Collector had distracted them, but….

            “Oh no….” Virgil ran a hand through his hair when realization struck and he audibly groaned. He’d forgotten to give Thomas his present in all the commotion…. What was he going to do?! Would Thomas find it as special the next day? Would he even care? Or worse, what if he felt bad and _neglected?!_

            But it was too late to be thinking about that so Virgil ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Wouldn’t it be easier if he didn’t stress so much all the time? He moved back to the balcony and sat down in the corner of where the railing met the wall, listening to the world for a while, trying his hardest to will himself not to think about it. Thomas’s gift had been on the table so the staff would have found it and he didn’t want to try and go hunting for it. He could have just gone to bed but he knew he would have been restless if he didn’t find a way to wind down. While Virgil liked reading, he didn’t have the patience at the moment, buzzing too much. This was better. This way he could listen to the wind and listen for the owls and calm down.

            But it just _wasn’t_ _working._

            He couldn’t get the doubting, nagging voices of his mind to shut up long enough to relax. He felt guilty at not accepting the gift with open arms. He felt apprehensive that Thomas would wonder where his gift was or wonder if he had forgotten. He felt awful about Roman’s words of selfishness and the look of disappointment he knew all of his brothers when they found out he’d not given Thomas a gift.

            Restless, he paced back to his bed and looked down at the gifted circlet. He sighed, running his hands over the metal again. It was very beautiful. Was it really a gift from the people or was it just from Dorian? It was hard to know for sure and something about the traveling Story Collector still unnerved him. Maybe the circlet didn’t even fit. Roman did say it was polite to wear it. “Maybe I should wear it tomorrow….” He muttered to himself as he lifted it and turned it to look at the amethyst in the centre. It would certainly show the people that he cared about the gift… and would make Roman happy too. Probably also Thomas. Patton would be happy anyways, he was generally happy, but Logan would probably also like to see him wear it. He wouldn’t be able to if it didn’t fit though so he moved over to the mirror and slid it onto his head, surprised at the near-perfect fit. How was that even possible? Had the others been in on it to give him measurements? Was it all a ruse for show and Dorian had been speaking with Thomas all along?

            He didn’t seem to know or recognize him though and had been just as genuinely delighted as Patton.

            The circlet sat perfectly at his temple and he moved closer to the vanity to see if he could judge how he looked in it. Even in the dim light he’d get at least somewhat of an idea and he really did not feel up to lighting a candle. He felt a sharp crack of pain rake through his skull before he could gauge his visage though and winced. He could have sworn he saw the crown glowing for just a moment as he stumbled back to get his footing, but the world was spinning and then he was…. 

 

_Falling…._

_Falling……._

_Falling………_

            A sharp gasp and Virgil bolted upright, clutching at his chest, his heart beating rapidly. He was on the floor; the moonlight having shifted told him that an hour had passed at the very least. He frowned and looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

            “You alright Kiddo?” Virgil started at the voice and turned to see Patton approaching in soft, all-white garments and a pleasant smile, reaching a hand out to help him up.

            “I…. yeah….” He touched his head and felt the circlet but paid it no mind. “What happened? I was standing and then…” He took Patton’s hand and found it unusually cool to the touch. Patton was usually so warm both physically and emotionally.

            “You probably tripped. It’s ok, we all do that sometimes.” He helped the other stand and Virgil looked at him perplexed as he fussed over him for a moment. Virgil gestured for him to stop and he complied, standing there before him with his head tilted to the side and his hands clasped together in front of him, mild-mannered as usual.

            “What are you doing in here?” Virgil asked, brushing himself off. “I didn’t hear you knock….”

            Patton laughed a clear and crisp sound that rattled around Virgil’s skull and made him dizzy. “I’ve been here a while. Do you need anything? I know today was so busy for you. I can get you something to snack on? I have cookies downstairs I made just for you, or I maybe could fetch you some tea~”

            Virgil shook his head. This was really weird, and he knew Patton was acting a little off but his head was pounding and he couldn’t seem to focus well. “No thanks…. I think I’m ok.” The moment he said it the headache seemed to get worse.

            “Alright Kiddo, well if you need _anything at all_ I’ll be here~”

            Virgil nodded and moved towards his bed. Maybe his fall had taken more out of him than he thought. Maybe sleeping would help clear the fog. But he stopped. _Wait…_ “Here?” He asked, seeing Patton wasn’t making to move to leave, just keeping that same pleasant look and stance.

            “Of course, silly, where else would I go?”

            “O _-kay_ … well, your _room_ I would imagine…?” Patton didn’t respond to that and Virgil turned back to his bed and gasped, jumping back. Sitting on the side of his bed with his long legs off the edge was Logan, pale with eyes as sharp as glass and dressed in all white like Patton.

            “Are you quite alright Virgil? Would you like me to light a candle? You seem stressed.”

            “Logan… when did you come in here?” Virgil held a hand to his chest. What was going on? Why were his brothers here? Surely his fall couldn’t have been that loud and they didn’t seem upset or too concerned…? Wasn’t Logan not there two seconds ago?! His head felt like it was splitting.

            “I’ve always been here.” Logan replied smoothly, too gentle and too endearing for Virgil’s taste. Logan wasn’t like this, cool and collected and caring in his own way but not like this, smiling and open and, and, and…. “I noticed you had several scattered books so I have organized them for you in alphabetical order. I have also tidied up your belongings and remade your bed with softer sheets for better comfort. I have also dusted for you.”

            “ _Why?”_ That was all Virgil could manage to squeak out, fear spiking inside him as the smooth and effortless way the other stood from the bed, almost like he weighed nothing, like he _wasn’t real._

            “Because you _needed_ it.” Logan began to walk closer and the sweet, placating tone he had when he spoke sent chills down Virgil’s spine. Virgil backed up as Patton also approached. “And I would of course do anything for you.”

            “Me too Virgil.” The way Patton said his name sounded sick, sticky and incorrect… Like the fondness oozing from his words were borderline possessive or worse. This wasn’t right… This felt _wrong._ He backed up more and bumped into something sturdy. Turning, he jumped at the sight of Thomas smiling at him with that same smile that was a little too wide and eyes that were a little too bright that seemed to never blink.

            “Hello Virgil.” He said pleasantly. “You look upset… is there anything I can do to help?”

            “You… what’s… what’s going _on?_ Thomas stop this, you’re… you’re acting weird… I don’t like it…… _”_

            “Nothing is wrong Virgil.” Thomas replied. “Did you want something to be going on? We can give you anything you need.”

            “We’ll do _whatever_ you ask of us Virgil.” Patton cooed.

            “Anything at all.” Logan purred and reached a hand forward and Virgil felt like he was in some kind of nightmare as that cold hand slid across his cheek. It was a motion that should have been fond but it sent Virgil’s hair standing on end. Logan only did that when he was a kid and it never felt so eerie before.

            “I n-need...”

            “Yes, Little One?” Thomas was closer and Virgil felt himself being backed into the corner.

            “I- I need you to… to…” Why was it so hard for Virgil to think?! He felt like his head was full of wool and no matter how much he tried to form coherent thoughts they started to slip away. He felt his back press against the wall and let his hands splay across the surface behind the fabric of his cloak. But the fabric was familiar, grounding; real.

            He took a breath and looked away from his ‘brothers’, taking a deep breath and pushing past them in a hurry. “I need you to back off!” He found himself away from them as they all stood hauntingly and never ceasing their smiles. It was so unnerving Virgil could vomit.  

            “Of course, anything for you Dear Virgil.” The three of them said in unison and that settled it for him. These _weren’t_ his bothers. Whatever illusion or enchantment or fallacy they were, whatever monsters had taken form with their visage, he needed to get help and he needed to get help FAST. This wasn’t Thomas; it wasn’t Patton or Logan and he had no clue where his real family was. Something bad must have happened; he didn’t want this, they were terrifying! He didn’t think, he just ran towards his bedroom door, opening it and running out into the hall. Everything was dead silent and he bolted. Roman. He needed to find Roman; he could help him! But he could see down the hall Roman’s door was ajar and he was not tempted to go inside and find another monster. What if they got to Roman?!

            But no, he was strong, he was a Knight and the Captain of the Royal Guard. There was no _way_ he would have let these things get him which meant he’d gone somewhere to regroup!

            “Roman!” He called desperately and heard noises behind him. Turning he could see the ‘others’ quickly chasing after him down the stairs and calling out to him with those sickening smiles.

_“Where are you going Virgil?”_

_“Let us love you Virgil!”_

_“We’ll never ever leave you Virgil!”_

            He stumbled as he ran and groaned, knowing he couldn’t keep running forever, but he wasn’t even armed. He pushed into the quiet hallways and made a mad dash through the side corridor, exiting onto the cobbled path that led to the Training Arena. If Roman was still ok he’d head here to arm himself with something from the Armoury and when he forced his way inside, he gasped as he felt himself collide with another person. “Roman!” He gasped as the other turned.

            “Virgil?” He looked at him confused. “Virgil what’s wrong?!”

            “They- brothers- not-” He pressed a hand to his head again, feeling faint and Roman caught him as he started to collapse, the world doing backflips across his vision.

            “Easy Virge, slow down.” He looked around the room in search of what was after his little brother and Virgil felt strangely comforted in the other’s grip.

            Virgil nodded and regretted the action immediately, his head swimming and foggy. “They’re not… Logan… or Patton… or… or Thomas, they’re _fake_ , Roman!” He explained, out of breath and anxious.

            “Fake?!” Roman startled at that and Virgil gripped his arm.

            “Some kind of fake monsters. They’re coming, we have to _go!”_

            The other helped Virgil to his feet and heaved his arm over his shoulder to support him, gripping the hilt of his blade. “I don’t know what’s happening, but we’ll fix this.” He promised with a determined tone, and started to walk back outside with him. “Don’t worry Virgil, _I’ll protect you_.”

            The younger felt relief wash over him and let himself cling to Roman, fearing his legs would give out any moment. He could feel Roman’s strong grip as they made their way back into the castle to probably find a decent place to hunker down and defend themselves. The world felt like it was spinning out of control and Virgil just wanted to sit down. Roman could handle this… right?

            Of course he could, he was _Roman_.

            No one was better suited to the task. They trudged for what felt like ages, each step harder for Virgil. Why did he feel so weak? Maybe it was just in contrast to Roman’s strength and how strong his grip on him was. Here was Virgil weak and pathetic and afraid of doppelgängers while Roman stood with sword proudly in hand, holding his weight like he was nothing and grinning brightly, dressed in all white like a shining beacon of hope in the-

_White._

            He was wearing _all white_.

            Virgil _screamed_.

            He grabbed the sword and yanked it free of ‘Roman’s’ grip, throwing himself away from the other with surprising speed, facing him like a trapped animal.

            Roman straightened himself smoothly and watched Virgil back away even as his head tilted. “Now Little One, you shouldn’t go off on your own… It’s not _safe_. Let me _help you.”_

            He could see them, the fake Roman had been taking him back to the middle of the main stairway; he was going to take him back to the Others and Virgil’s heart raced at a thousand beats a second, panic overwhelming all other senses as he stood there wielding the silver blade. They were approaching, all perfect and smiling too much and Virgil wanted to stop them, to raise his sword and be away with these abominations masquerading as his family but he just couldn’t move and the tears started to flow down his cheeks. “Stop it-” he begged, unable to physically raise the sword against the images of the brothers he loved so much, the metal weak in his shaking hands and soon a wave of pain hit him again and the sword dropped.

            The Others descended upon him immediately, their hands pulling him into their arms with soothing words and sticky sweet promises.

            Virgil felt his world going dim as his body grew weak, feeling them support him and he slumped into their arms. Eyes closing, his ears full of echoing assurances he couldn’t escape from, his head filled with a foggy, fluffy weightlessness that only seemed to grow heavier by the second…

 

* * *

 

 

            He was on a warm bed that was ~~dreadfully~~ wonderfully soft, pillows at his back and fluffy toys were spilled about his bed. Patton was running a ~~clawed~~ hand through his hair as he stayed seated to his left. There were ~~poisons~~ cookies on a plate nearby. Virgil didn’t remember what they tasted like.

            He didn’t ask for any.

            Patton read his thoughts and gave him one. He ate it absently, the tasted ~~fake~~ pretty on his tongue. He was tired, so very, very tired. He had never felt so ~~numb~~ happy before in his entire life but here he was, anxiety gone, restlessness gone, the weight of his shoulders gone and the thoughts in his head clouded and flighty.

            Roman was ~~droning~~ regaling him with gentle stories; placid little kid stories he’d heard when he was young though he couldn’t quite ~~care for~~ remember any of them and the moment he was done with one, it seemed to slip Virgil’s mind entirely, lost in the ever growing haze.

            This was ~~wicked~~ nice, this was ~~aching~~ soft, this was ~~scary~~ safe.

            Roman’s ~~horrible~~ calming voice echoing ethereal in his head, he heard Patton give him ~~taunts~~ praise and sighed. He liked it when Patton praised him. Logan to his right did the same and he felt even ~~worse~~ better because Logan rarely did that. Soon Logan couldn’t stop praising him and Virgil felt ~~cold~~ warm. Logan began ~~demanding~~ asking questions in a ~~horrible~~ soft, mild-mannered tone. Virgil answered… but he wasn’t really sure what the questions were. It ~~was so important~~ didn’t matter. Logan ~~smirked wickedly~~ was pleased with every answer and smiled so much.

            Virgil ~~hated~~ loved that smile.

             ~~Fake! Wrong! Wretched!~~

            Thomas was moving (floating?) lightly around the room. Sometimes he would ~~force~~ bring another blanket, sometimes he would ~~condescendingly~~ bring another soft toy, and sometimes he would ~~growl~~ sing gently and Virgil’s already addled brain would drift as if a raft on a vast and empty sea. It was ~~wretched~~ pleasant.

They called him “Little One” and “Little Virge” and “Sleepyhead” and other suck names. He couldn’t manage to get up or move much anymore, too tired and weak.

             ~~It’s their fault~~.

            Why?

             ~~It’s a trap help me help me help me!~~

            Why couldn’t he move ~~to run away~~?

             ~~Get up Get Up _GET UP! ! !_~~ ~~~~

“Don’t you worry, Little One.” Patton ~~sneered~~ said as he and the others gathered around Vigril in what felt like a large, ~~cage~~ hug. “We’re going to be here for you and do whatever you need us to forever and ever and ever, and we won’t _ever_ leave you.”

_~~It h~~_ _urts._

_~~Let me go~~_ _, le ~~t m~~ e g ~~o, **L**~~ **ET M E GO!!!**_

            Through all the fog and all the cotton and the weakness of his limbs, Virgil felt his whole body ache and felt hot tears rushing down his face.

            This wasn’t _fair._

            This was all _fake!_

            Just because it was his darkest fear didn’t mean he had to suffer hearing it _mocked._ Because that’s exactly what it was, these fakes mocking his fears of his brothers abandoning him and not being good enough and even through the heavy fog of the enchantment Virgil pushed them all away and crawled out of the bed. He’d done this twice already though he wasn’t able to recall those moments of lucidity easily. Heading for the door, he pushed himself, wanting to be away from these things that promised sticky sweet honey but kept him catatonic and doing nothing on his own.

            “I… I don’t want this…” He managed, gripping the bedside stand and using it for support as he reached for the door.

_“Come back little one.”_ Thomas cooed and Virgil felt all his limbs weaken at the order, falling to his knees as they came up around him and he felt cold touches everywhere on his arms, trying to pull him back to the bed. Ever persistent fog crept in worse with their touches, insisting he comply. “Come and be safe and warm and loved.” The words were like addicting poison and Virgil whimpered, unwilling to listen but unable to stop as he felt that fog rush in again. It was so hard to feel anything but _droopy_ and _numb_ …..

            He felt them take him to the bed but he fought again.

            No, this wasn’t right, these _weren’t_ his brothers and they never would be!

            “You can’t… make me…!” He grit his teeth, using what strength he had left to stand again even as they pulled to hold him back.

_“Don’t you want us to keep you safe?”_ Roman.

_“Don’t you want to have our undivided attention?”_ Logan.

_“Don’t you want to be listened to and adored?”_ Thomas.

_“Don’t you want us to **love** you?” _ Patton.

            “No!” Virgil cried at last and their grips weakened enough for him to fall to the floor and move to his hands and knees. “I never wanted this!” He could feel the hot tears again. “I never wanted you to be totally devoted to me, this isn’t what I wanted at all, this is a nightmare!”

            Behind him he could hear their voices distort and turned to see their pristine shapes twist. **_“But what if they leave you?!”_** The voices called together, desperate to regain their hold on his mind. **_“What if they abandon you?! What if they forget about you?! Cast you aside?! Hate you?!”_**

            “They don’t!” Virgil shook his head, holding his ears. “They wouldn’t!”

_“But what if they do?! What if they secretly hated you the whole time?! You think you’re special?! You’re **nothing!** You’re a nuisance who is scared of his own shadow and who never has anything good to say!” _

            “I- I am not!” He shrieked, turning to yell but he gasped as he saw the huge shadow shape looming over him.

            Its face was distorted and looked much like his own in a monstrous sort of way. **_“They don’t love you! WE love you! WE listen to you! WE care for you! We don’t leave you out! WE don’t talk about you behind your back!”_** It took the distorted face of Roman and Virgil shook his head. **_“He thinks you’re not good enough! That you’re weak as a mouse!”_** Virgil tried to scramble back towards the door. Then it shifted to look like Thomas. **_“He constantly has to cater to your needs because you’re weak!”_** Virgil felt his hand touch something cold and the creature took the form of Logan. **_“He thinks he always have to fix what you do because you’re always so negative and take up so much energy and time to deal with!”_** Virgil clasped his hand around the cold metal and paled when he stared into the monstrous eyes of Patton, forcing himself to stand. **_“He lies to spare your feelings but he doesn’t love you, he_ pities _you!”_**

            It hurt too much to bear any longer.

            “ _LIAR!”_ He shrieked desperately. _“MY **REAL** FAMILY LOVES ME!”_

            Virgil swung and the creature gasped and shifted back out of reach as it scrambled from the blade. All at once clarity rushed into Virgil’s head at the creature’s hesitance, the fog lifting and he stood, gripping the hilt as the bats began to coalesce into a new shadow form. He was exhausted and tired and bruised from their holding him back from struggling but he would not stand for these lies any longer!

_“We can give you everything you want!”_ They hissed and Virgil gripped the sword tightly as he rushed forward, head clear enough to finally resist properly. He wasn’t like Roman, he wasn’t a knight, but this thing took Roman’s face and used it and his other brothers’ faces against him so he yelled and slashed at it until it screamed and ripped in two, the blade striking down it like it was easily-torn paper.

            “I already HAVE everything I want.” He growled and watched the shadows disappear with loud and ghastly screeching into thousands of little shadow bats. Overwhelmed, he stumbled to his knees, his world darkening around the edges of his vision, the gem inside his circlet cracking audibly. He could see a few small little shadow bats remaining and could hear them whisper as he faded into unconsciousness.

_“You can’t run from the truth forever Virgil......”_


	7. The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a little longer than usual but it's quite a bit longer, and by that I mean it's over 6k words.

            When he woke, he was on the floor as he had been when he’d collapsed. His room looked as if nothing had really happened. He sat up, his head aching and felt the circlet. Was he on the floor because he passed out, or because he’d been overwhelmed at the party? That was the absolute worst dream he’d ever had and he was not feeling good about it as scanned the room. He hadn’t managed to close his window doors and felt the gentle morning breeze hit his skin. He stood a little wobbly and moved to the windows. It was a dream… it had to be. He felt cold though and tired still and he closed his balcony window doors so he’d be warmer. Even with the warm breeze he had goosebumps along his skin.

            Maybe it was less from being physically cold and more from his nerves being shot.

            It was pretty late into the morning. He usually slept in until about nine as he was a night owl, but this had to be nearing ten thirty at the latest.

            He needed to see his brothers…. His _real_ brothers. His skin was crawling at the memory of his nightmare, though he wondered how true it had really been. Was it all in his head? His foot hitting metal made him frown as he lifted the metal of the sword he himself had taken from the false Roman in the armoury. Shuddering, he almost dropped it, but felt protected by it and clung to the hilt with conviction. Maybe it was real after all…. He’d never sleepwalked so far and so _vividly_ before.

            But surely it had been a dream, right? How on earth could he have seen his brothers acting that way? They were his family, they would never do something so strange and terrifying. Even Roman who liked to tease him and pull pranks on him on occasion would never take it so far. And it could not have been some sick kind of twisted test either. They would have congratulated him for passing if that were the case…. right…?

            Deciding immediately that he needed to talk to the others about this, he raced down the stairs, sword in hand and the staff he passed on his way gasped. They were terribly unused to Virgil having that much energy or wielding a weapon for anything other than ceremonial purposes. He blushed at their reactions and pulled the sword closer to himself so as not to hurt anyone as he headed in his bedclothes and cloak to the dining hall.

            Logan was already at the table with Patton and Roman. The latter of the three were discussing something and Logan was quietly reading his new gifted book as he sipped elegantly at his tea, eyes transfixed on its pages. Roman’s little phoenix was perched as if nesting on the palm of his right hand, the other hand gently petting its head with a finger and Patton had a pretty crown of flowers in his hair. Logan had clearly been up for a while, he always woke at precisely seven in the morning on the dot no matter how much or how little sleep he received the night before. He’d had breakfast ages ago but stayed at the table as he often did to accompany the others for their breakfast. It was a pleasant routine for him to have tea at specific hours of the day and this was one of those hours. Patton was always awake by about eight and Roman usually wandered down at eight thirty because his morning routine required he look absolutely spot on and pristine in hair and clothes by the time he made himself viewable to the people. Virgil wasn’t much for those kinds of schedules. He liked to sleep late because he liked to stay up late. He either had bags under his eyes from too little sleep, or slept for hours and hours and woke up at two in the afternoon because he couldn’t get enough rest.

            Virgil was more than relieved to see them though. Patton and Roman were speaking about something regarding a dragon and Logan would cock his mouth into a slight grin hidden behind his teacup when Roman would be a little too dramatic in his discussion or Patton would make some form of word-associated pun. 

             “ _Virgil!_ ” Roman turned when he saw the other staring. “What on earth are you doing with a sword first thing in the morning?!” That was Roman’s job after all. He was the one who always had the sword sheathed at his side, not Virgil. “For heaven’s sake little brother, please put it away; it’s not even sheathed properly, you could hurt yourself.”

            “I know how to use a sword Roman, I’m not a _child_.” Virgil retorted with a roll of his eyes.

            “No, but you are my brother and I shan’t have you bringing unsheathed weapons to the table before you’ve even had breakfast!” The youngest set the metal on the table reluctantly and pulled up a seat across from them. This was his family, not the creepy and ethereal versions he’d stressed over the night before. These were vibrant, solid and real people. Even their voices were less monotone and certainly less falsely cheery. “Sorry Ro…” He said, rushed. “I just… last night was really rough for me and-”

            Roman’s eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. “Rough? Rough enough to need a sword? Virgil what has happened?” He stood quickly and vaulted over the table in that way that was so irresponsibly dangerous but also uniquely fascinating to watch, and pulled up a seat beside him.

            “You must stop doing that, Roman.” Logan called and flipped the page of his book.

            “Hush.” Roman turned to look at his youngest brother. Virgil hadn’t expected him to just vault his way over to him, Patton walking carefully around the table like the good-mannered person he was. But Roman was looking at him intently with the same fire in his eyes that he usually had when speaking about vanquishing villains.

            “Um…” He hesitated. Would he think it was stupid? Would he laugh at him? But he felt Patton reach for his shoulder to gently send him a reassuring squeeze.

            “It’s ok Kiddo, you can tell us.”

            Even Logan had looked up from his book curiously. “Well…” He hunched his shoulders. “It’s stupid… but I dreamed… I mean… I _think_ I was sleepwalking last night and I kind of dreamed… that all of you were really super creepy? Like you weren’t you, you were some kind of weird monsters and I thought I’d get Roman to help but he was a monster too and…. And you were all trying to….” To _what?_ Protect him? Baby him? When he thought about it, it wasn’t really that scary voicing it like this, which he supposed was the whole point of venting to them. And yet he’d been _terrified_. It was like they had wanted to take any and all autonomy from him and prevent him from doing anything and everything. Like… he wasn’t good enough to do anything on his own. Like… they didn’t trust him or see him as anything except someone useless and weak and pathetic. “I’m sorry it… just scared me.” He looked at his hands in his lap.

            “Aw Virgil, don’t apologize.” Patton said with a smile.

            “I myself receive nightmares on occasion, and vanquish them justly!” Roman ruffled Virgil’s hair. “There’s no need to fret oh gloomy brother of mine.” Virgil watched him stand up from his seat to flash a dramatic pose and he noted Logan’s gaze drifting back to his book as he finished up his cup of tea. “The key to being a True Hero is to let go of your fear and conquer that which wishes to keep you imprisoned! Doubt, anger, revenge, bah! All of it is nonsense. True chivalry, courage, honesty, bravery and cunning are the ways in which we become a hero!”

            “More like the best way to become a mild nuisance.” Logan smirked and Virgil chuckled.

            “Oh shut it glass face.” Roman waved a hand dismissively. “You shan’t bring my spirits down with your quips, for they are lifted as ever on this bright morn!” Roman sure loved waxing poetic first thing. Virgil thought that no one liked the sound of their own voice more so than Roman and he couldn’t help be amused by it. Sometimes it was frustratingly annoying but generally his uplifted mood was contagious. No one could be as incredibly Extra and yet so genuinely kind as Roman tried to be. Sure he’d say stupid stuff sometimes but he didn’t often mean it badly. He was fiercely _proactive_ and stunningly _protective_ but not in a possessive sort of way and Virgil liked that about him.

            After a moment he realized he was hungry and Virgil hailed one of the staff to ask for breakfast. The waiter nodded and bowed, leaving quickly. “Thanks.” Virgil called after and sat back in his chair, running his hand over the metal hilt of the sword in front of him. “It still felt very real.”

            “Well if it helps, you know we’d never intentionally hurt you.” Patton munched on more of his food as he watched Roman settle down from posing and retake his seat beside Virgil, the two brothers sandwiching him betwixt them. “Roman and I were just talking about a dragon that is milling somewhere about in the hills.”

            Virgil looked at the food the waiter brought for him (a plate of eggs covered in cheese with buttered toast and jam) and sat confused. He didn’t hear anything about a dragon and the hills were awfully close. Was this a recent development? “Really?”

            Roman nodded and stood excitedly again, never one to sit still for very long. “Oh yes the other knights have spoken to me about it! There are all sorts of whispers and rumours going on in the taverns. Apparently it’s been stealing all kinds of sheep and other such things.” He looked very excited. “I have decided I shall vanquish it before it upgrades from small nuisance to thorn in our side!”

            Virgil’s hand shot out and gripped his sleeve before Roman could turn away. “Please be careful.” He said, worry all over his face. “Take the other knights with you.” He didn’t like the nervous jitters crawling all over his skin.

            Roman carefully peeled Virgil’s grip off of himself and grinned. “Nonsense Virge, I’ve dealt with these kinds of beasts before, and I shall do it again victoriously! Besides,” he whistled and the little phoenix fluttered onto his finger, chirping beautifully. “I have my little friend to help me be victorious!” He drew his own sword and raised it into the air. Patton clapped delightedly and Logan rolled his eyes. “ONWARD!” He was out the doors and gone before Virgil could protest again.

            Patton watched him go and continued to smile. “They won’t let him go.” He told Virgil. “He’s just heading to the training field to practice with the other knights.” Virgil’s shoulders sagged in relief. For a moment he was worried that Roman would just go off without thinking about it. “Right Logan?”

            His twin didn’t answer right away so Patton took his napkin and wadded it up, tossing it at the other’s head. When it fluttered aimlessly onto his book instead of actually hitting him, Logan blinked and looked up at them both. “Do you mind?” He wasn’t angry saying it though and took the napkin off delicately, going so far as to fold it before setting it back on the table.

            “I said that Roman won’t leave to go questing unless he has Thomas’s permission, right Lo?” Patton explained and the other nodded.

            “The law states that Knights are honour-bound to only go questing with the permission or instruction of the King and Council unless King or Council are otherwise compromised.” He closed his book reluctantly and drummed his fingers against the cover. “And yes we are due for a council meeting at two today.” He replied, adjusting his glasses.

            Patton tapped Virgil on the head softly so he’d turn from Logan to look at him. “You’re wearing the circlet, that’s nice~”

            “Oh uh…” Virgil let his fingers trail over the metal. “I am.” He didn’t remember not taking it off but his morning was really kind of hectic.

            “Are you excited?”

            “For what?” He absently touched his hand over the gem and found a significant crack in it. This did not bode well for what had happened the night previous and in fact it was making the whole ordeal seem like it was much more than a simple imagined figment of a sleepwalker’s brain. Could it have really happened? It would have had to be magic then, as no one in the castle seemed to note anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps that meant that whatever transpired did happen, but to Virgil alone, affecting no outside presences. If that was the case, magic was definitely involved.

            But why?

            “For your first council meeting Virgil~”

            He’d been so focused that it took Patton tapping his head again a few more times to fully recognize he’d been zoning out. “Sorry Pat….” He blushed a little sheepishly. “But… no I’m actually, big surprise…. really nervous about it.”

            “It’s just us brothers, Joan and Talyn, Terence and Valerie. What could possibly happen?” Patton stood and took Virgil’s plate of half-eaten food along with Roman’s and his own. The pit of his stomach felt like he’d eaten a brick that was just sitting there and he didn’t dare try to eat more.

            “Speaking of council meetings…” Virgil looked at Patton. “Where’s Thomas?” Patton shrugged and smiled, taking the plates and practically skipping merrily away. He sure was in a good mood today. Virgil looked to Logan who stood. “I’ll fetch him if you wish.”

            “No...” Virgil rose from his chair and headed to the door. “I’ll go and check on him.”

            “Suit yourself.”

            The trek up to Thomas’s room was not at all difficult but the fact that Thomas was not awake yet was very bothersome to Virgil. He tapped on the door and got no response. He called again, warning of his entrance but what greeted him was darkness. Curtains drawn, it was clear he’d not been awake at all yet and when Virgil opened the curtains, Thomas groaned and rolled over. “Rise and shine oh exalted one.” Virgil teased and moved to stand by his bedside. “I’m usually the one sleeping in at all hours so I have no room to talk of course, but it’s so unlike you.”

            He grumbled but sat up in his large soft bed and blinked sleepily. For a moment Virgil turned to the flower Thomas been gifted and smiled at the blooming of the rose, touching it gently. It was beautiful. “Surprised you came up.” He told Virgil. “Usually it’s Logan.” He opened his arms and Virgil gave him a hug, pleased to give and receive one. “Oh gosh what time is it?”

            “After eleven.” Virgil replied.

            “Huh…” Thomas looked even more perplexed but it was obscured by another lion-like yawn. He looked tired still but Virgil assumed it was what Roman affectionately dubbed ‘waking face’; it was the face you make when you first wake up and still feel a little dazed before you’ve had coffee. “I didn’t mean to sleep so late. Are the others up?”

            Virgil nodded. “Yeah.” He walked over to Thomas’s wardrobe and brought him his robe, the little star patterns intricately embroidered in gold on the hems sparkled in the light. “I slept a little late too. But Logan says the council meeting is at two so it’s only fair you should be up long enough to enjoy your meal. Also… Roman wants to slay a dragon.”

            “Table that for the meeting.” He stretched and cracked his back, running a hand through his hair and trying to tame the locks he knew were unkempt. “I’m going to bathe quickly, you head on down.” He moved to the flower and lifted it gently, smelling it and sighing. “Such a lovely scent.”

            Virgil watched him go and said, “Do you mind if I stay here on the bed until you get back?”

            Thomas hesitated by the door and turned. “Of course you can but…. You ok?” Virgil nodded but didn’t say anything and Thomas took that as an answer. He headed into his bathroom and closed the door. Virgil tucked his legs beneath him and fiddled with the fibers of the blankets. Habitually he tugged at the threads and stopped himself before he could ruin Thomas’s comforter, prying his hands into his lap and scanning the room. Everything was pretty neat and orderly but Virgil knew that was mostly the staff’s doing. His own room would probably have been a huge mess if it hadn’t been for them.

            A loud clunking and a gasp made Virgil look up and he moved to the bathroom door, poking his head in. “You alright?” He scrambled inside though when he saw the other on the floor by the tub, struggling to get back up. “Thomas!” He was at his side in seconds and helped to sit him up.

            “I don’t know what happened,” apologized the other, looking more dazed than before. He moved a hand over his face. “I just felt really dizzy all of a sudden.” Virgil pressed a hand to Thomas’s head and thought a moment, checking his temperature.

            “Well you’re not running a fever from what I can tell but if you’re not feeling good it would explain the sleeping in.” Thomas pushed himself back to standing and managed to remain standing. “Maybe, uh… you should refrain from bathing today.” Virgil offered, looking at him worriedly and keeping a supportive arm against him. “You know… just in case. And maybe you should lie back down in bed and-”

            Thomas chuckled. “You don’t need to fuss over me Virge, I appreciate it but it was a dizzy spell. I’m fine. I’ll take your advice and ignore the bath today, ok?”

            “And the meeting, you should postpone it until-”

            “And miss your first council meeting?” Thomas walked back into the other room. “Not a chance! Besides, I might just be dizzy because I haven’t eaten yet and I’m not used to eating so late.” Virgil wasn’t so sure but Thomas was smiling and changing clothes and once he was done Virgil followed him out, keeping close just in case he started to fall on the stairs or something.

            “You look exhausted.” Logan met them at the bottom of the stairs, on his way to find them.

            “Duly noted.” Thomas chuckled.

            “Yeah he got dizzy in the bathroom and fell over and now he won’t listen to me and take it easy.” Virgil glared at Thomas’s back.

            “Are you ill?” Logan turned to look at the eldest. “I can have the healers prescribe you something for your ailments if you wish.”

            “Honestly,” Thomas snorted. “You two are worrying far too much.”

            “Abrupt disorientation is no laughing matter, Thomas. We should at the very least see to it you are inspected by a medical professional just to be on the safe side. He adjusted his glasses. “In fact there are a few chapters about healing magic in this book and-” Thomas’s hand on Logan’s shoulder stopped him and he clicked his teeth at the sight of the other giving him a pointed look. “Very well I shall desist.”

            “Good.” He gestured. “I’d like some company for breakfast.” Virgil followed the gesture but Logan excused himself and headed back up the stairs. Virgil wasn’t surprised, he was always busy.

            Instead of eating in the dining hall, Thomas took his food in the courtyard, enjoying the warm sun as it poked through the gazebo and kissed his skin. Virgil didn’t mind following so long as he kept himself shaded. He was a cold person generally speaking; he tended to wear multiple layers even when it was hot because he just did not retain heat well. It wasn’t his fault of course but it made outings a little unsettling as he tended to overheat without realizing it. Adding that on top of the fact that he burned so easily was a recipe for disaster and among one of the many, _many_ reasons why he disliked being outside. Thomas understood this of course, preventing him from burning and keeping him cool by situating himself in the garden beneath the roof of the gazebo where the sun could not touch him.

            From their vantage point they could smell something even before they saw what it was and Virgil could hear Patton somewhere nearby puttering around the garden where beautiful flowers in all sorts of colours were beginning to blossom. He could smell an absolutely decadent assortment of flowers giving off their beautiful scents and sighed. So that was where the flowers from his flower crown must have come from. It was fascinating how quickly they grew considering he’d only managed to obtain the seeds yesterday. As much as Virgil didn’t want to admit magic was a Thing…. He couldn’t help but justify it that way: Dorian had definitely enchanted them.

            “That smells divine.” Thomas broke the silence as he sat on the carved stone bench and ate the bowl of fruits he’d been brought. He had had other assorted foods but the fruits were arguably the best things presented and he’d saved them for last.

            “Yeah.” Virgil nodded. “Yeah it does.” He moved towards the scent opposite them and peered out, trying to catch a glimpse of his brother tending the garden. He could just make out his sun hat and smiled to himself. “He’s having the time of his life, I think. No one’s better suited to taking care of things.” He watched for what felt like ages and when he turned back, he caught Thomas’s head bowed towards his strawberry. “You ok?”

            “Hmm?” Thomas looked up.” Oh yeah, I was just thinking.”

            “About?”

            “Well it was more of those stare off into space kind of thinking moments... you know… where you don’t actually do much thinking?”

            “Wait a second…. you were _dozing_ weren’t you?” 

            Thomas actually had the decency to blush at being called out. “Well….”

            Virgil crossed his arms and set his jaw in a hard scowl. “Are you _absolutely sure_ you’re ok to hold this council meeting?” Thomas didn’t answer right away. It looked to Virgil as if he was having an ongoing debate with himself on the issue and then when Virgil was about to say that the matter was settled and that Thomas would go back to bed, he spoke.

            “Yes.” He said firmly. “This council meeting will be the first official one to hold the opinions of every single royal Sanders sibling. It is an historic event and the first time you will truly be among us not as a little brother but as an equal. I will not postpone it for anything, short of being entirely physically incapacitated or comatose.” He reached for Virgil’s hand and when the younger brother took it, he noted how cold Thomas’s fingers were in his own, which was unusual.

            “Ok.” He finally surrendered when he saw Thomas’s serious expression. He didn’t want to admit that he was glad the other made this choice. It would be just his luck to have the whole thing cancelled because fate was a cruel mister to him and he’d been waiting for the axiomatic shoe to drop. The fact that Thomas said it meant too much and was so important was both wonderfully good and also seriously nerve wracking. But he wanted to do this even if his night had been bad. He had so many things he wanted to bring up and he hoped the others would listen. Sleepwalking nightmare, hellish night that actually happened with magic, or not, Virgil cast aside the thoughts as best he could, choosing instead to focus solely on Thomas. “Thanks.”

            “How are your brothers enjoying their gifts?” Thomas asked after some time of silence passed between them both.

            “Logan seems to really like his book since he’s not put it down for most of the morning, or at least as much as I’ve seen him today. Roman adores his phoenix and its taken to following him everywhere. And Patton, well… you can see for yourself.”

            “You seem to be partial to yours too.” Thomas nodded. “Though what happened to the gem?”

            “Honestly? I’m not sure.” Virgil touched the gem and felt the crack again. “I thought… you’re going to laugh at me but I thought it was somehow broken by magic.”

            Thomas snorted but held a hand up when Virgil scowled. “In my defense I was laughing at the thought that you’d think I’d laugh at you for assuming it was magically broken. Logan was literally gifted a book of magic, Patton was given magic seeds and Roman is walking around with a literal phoenix, why would that be odd?” 

            “Well magic isn’t the type of thing to just randomly break a gem right? It’s gotta be cooler than that, right?” Virgil asked.

            “So seeds magically growing overnight isn’t mundane enough of a thing for magic not to touch?” Thomas rose an eyebrow. “Just because we don’t understand why magic does what it does, and just because most magic is grand and such doesn’t mean it can’t break a gem on your forehead overnight. We live in a world of dragons and troll warlocks, Virge, I really don’t think magic is something we should be questioning the antics of. Leave that to Logan.”

            “Well……” He frowned and rubbed at his elbow. “Then… ok I had this dream last night but it felt like more than a dream. I’m pretty sure it was magic.”

            “Oh?”

            “It… felt like it was real and there were versions of all of you but you weren’t you and you were all being so… wrong… and creepy. And you were all wearing white and smiling way too much. Well, except Patton, he’s always smiling.”

            “Sounds like a dream so far.” Thomas said. “I mean I’ve had dreams that were weirder than that.” He shrugged. “Not that I’m not trusting you on this, but how can you assume it was magic?”

            “Well…” The truth was he still wasn’t sure. “I did sort of pass out and fall on the floor… and it was after that when those things happened so… I don’t know, maybe the gem broke when I fell and didn’t actually crack because of some random magic spell that made you all appear to me and treat me like I was a child again.”

            Thomas watched him for a moment and stifled a yawn before standing and taking Virgil by the shoulders so he’d look up at him. “Virgil, I know you’re worried about being part of the council, and honestly it sounds like your fears were projecting in your dreams last night. Spell or not, you’ve been seriously anxious about being part of the Council. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

            Damn him and his perception.

            “But I think the real truth is that you’re afraid to disappoint us and I want you to know that you could never disappoint us in the ways that you fear. Yeah everyone gets disappointed but we’re not going to abandon you, Virge. We love you.”

            “I know I just-”

            “Virgil….”

            He sighed and nodded. “Yeah ok, I won’t stress about it.”

            “You and I both know that’s not true,” Thomas laughed, “but we’re always going to be here to help support you.” Virgil cracked a lopsided smile as Thomas turned. “It’s getting late, we need to get to the meeting. It can’t officially start without me as it is, but it’s better not to keep them waiting.”

 

            Everyone was there for the meeting at the appointed time, though Logan, as per usual, was early and Roman was a little bit late and covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and his jacket tied around his waist, revealing the sleeveless black undershirt. He had clearly been training in the Arena for the past hour and he was glowing with excitement. Thomas took his seat at the head of the table and Patton bounced in his seat impatiently. Beside him, Knight Joan and Knight Talyn were waiting patiently and spoke to Thomas as he sat down, getting him up to speed on the current state of affairs, and a recap of the last meeting. Knight Terence and Knight Valerie were seated beside one another and Valerie turned to Roman, the knights speaking quickly about what Virgil could only assume was the dragon Roman wished to slay. Virgil himself stood off to the side, not sure if he should take his seat and nervous about it until Logan gestured and pointed to an empty seat beside himself. The table was wet with a small stack of papers at each chair for each participant to look over and take notes f they wished, and there were glasses of water as well. In the centre of the table were three assorted glass dishes filled with small chocolate sweets in case one or more became peckish.

            Without another word, Virgil took his seat and Thomas stood. Immediately everyone else followed suit and, though he thought it redundant, Virgil quickly followed.

            “Greetings members of the royal council one and all.” Thomas nodded towards them and the eight other members surrounding the table nodded back in their own fashions. “It is with great pleasure that I welcome Prince Virgil to his first council meeting. Everyone,” they all started clapping and Virgil gave a weak little wave. “Excellent, now let us get down to business.” He sat and the others followed. “As always, this is a safe space to voice concerns and ideas to myself as the High King, and to the others. No matter how off the wall they may seem, each idea or concern is important and this is a place for discussion. Please try to keep your manner of speech as civil as possible and I urge you to come to these meetings with questions or comments and engage in active participation. Though not strictly required it is advised, for every voice raised is a voice heard.” He tapped on the papers with his pen and looked about the table. “Now, who would like to start.”

            “I would, your Majesty.” Joan said before Roman could speak and Valerie held her hand up to Roman, gently shushing him. He crossed his arms and huffed. He’d clearly not gotten all his energy out in the sparring matches he’d been in prior.

            “The council recognizes Xir Joan, Knight of the Royal Court.” Thomas signaled. They stood and held up a list in their hands.

            “This first matter has been brought to the council on behalf of the Agricultural District.  The villagers have been expressing concerns about the fields that stretch before the ridge on the East side. Currently it has lain dormant for about six and a half years to let the fields rest, but some of the farmers have been noticing foxes prowling the unused area and have noted they are showing signs of aggression towards humans when they get closer. They are expressing the desire to put up fences and traps to catch the foxes before they get closer into their fields and wreak havoc on their crops and livestock, and would like the Kingdom to provide lumber for the ordeal.”

            “Paying for that much lumber is not an easy task.” Logan replied. “The fields in which you refer hold acres of land across the edge of the ravine. Paying for a fence along the entire ravine would be a waste of resources when the ravine itself is not typically crossable.”

            Talyn nodded. “How are the foxes even getting past the ravine anyways? It’s too deep.”

            Joan shifted where they stood. “According to the villagers, they are coming across the river itself by the Fallheart and Eastwind bridges.”

            Patton said, “the rain.”

            “Sire,” Terence nodded in agreement, writing down notes. “Prince Patton is right; the rain we’ve received has caused the water to swell. The river has risen dramatically allowing them to swim. I have seen it with my own eyes. We should be focusing more on catching the foxes and relocating them. The space between the ravine and the edges of the fields is large enough that not fending it has never been an issue before.”

            “Yes please don’t kill them, they’re not hurting anyone.”

            “Yet!” Roman replied. “And you can’t just _catch_ that many foxes.” Roman waved a hand. “That’s a lot of knightly person-power to spare for a task that will go away the moment the river recedes.”

            “I agree.” Valerie nodded. “It would take at least five to eight knights patrolling the area to set traps and catch and release. We cannot afford that many people right now when we have other matters to attend to and the foxes haven’t reached the people yet.”

            “Yes we can.”

            They turned and Virgil regretted speaking. “Go ahead Virgil.” Thomas encouraged.

            He’d been weighing pros and cons. “Well, you don’t have to spare that many knights. Joan said they’re coming across by the bridges so station a few knights there.” He shrugged. “You only need one or two at each. And also why are they coming here in the first place?”

            “It could be an ecological change to their natural habitat.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Some sort of affectual loss of their food source, or a rare terrain shift from the rains that separated them from their usual hunting grounds. I could send out a few of our top scientists to investigate if you wish before we proceed with anything.”

            Thomas nodded and tapped his pen against the table. “Agreed. Logan, send the scientists out to investigate any potential reasons as to why the foxes are trying to migrate closer. We will then readjourn when they come back and if they have answers we will tackle the issue again at that time. Please send word to the Agricultural District that we are looking into the matter.” Joan nodded and sat back down. “Next order of business?”

            Roman and Valerie stood.

            “The council recognizes Prince Roman and Knight Valerie.” Thomas nodded so they could proceed.

            “Preparations for the Midsummer Joust are going along fabulously,” Roman began, “and the knights should be fully ready for it in a few weeks. So far all of the horses appear to be in excellent shape as well and the guest list is ever growing. The cooks assured us this morning that they will be fully stocked for the event. But aside from that and more urgently pressing, a dragon has been spotted at the base of the mountain, dear brother, far too close to the village.” Roman leaned on the table excitedly. “I wish for your permission to go and track it down.”

            “You’ll be killed.” Virgil said immediately and Roman glared. “What if you’re burnt to a crisp or get mortally injured?”

            “That’s enough out of you, mister _sour hour_.” He turned back to Thomas.

            “He is right you need to be cautious.” Thomas warned. “Dragon slaying is dangerous, Roman. I need not tell you the kind of perils that await you for this kind of task. You’ve already got the scars to prove you know the dangers.”

            In his sleeveless shirt with his arms exposed, the row of three distinct scars on his right shoulder stood white and lightly pearlescent against his skin. Virgil remembered that particular escapade. He remembered Valerie carrying an unconscious and bloodied Roman back into the castle gates. He remembered how many stitches he’d needed and how disoriented he’d been. He’d lost a lot of blood in that fight and has some pretty nasty burn scars on his chest hidden beneath the fabric. Other knights always looked up to Roman because he was headstrong and confident but Virgil knew that, though they gave him what he considered “character”, the scars which littered his fabulous body surely had to ache. Perhaps that was why he hated thunderstorms so much as they brought those aches up worse than usual. Still, he never let that define him and stayed positive and confident and it was admirable. Virgil never said it aloud but he looked up to Roman so much.

            “Of course I know the dangers.” He replied sternly and the little phoenix which sat upon his shoulder tweeted prettily at him, encouraging as it was meant to be. “I have trained my entire life for moments like these and I’ve yet to be defeated! Just as I will not be defeated this time.”

            “It only takes once.” Virgil muttered and Logan side-eyed him.

            “You have my word I shall protect the villages from this harmful beast!”

            Thomas nodded, surrendering consent at last, probably knowing Roman would go even if he forbade it. “When would you be leaving?”

            “I wish to join him on his quest, your majesty.” Valerie gave a half-bow. “We would leave at the coming dawn if you will permit us.”

            Thomas sighed but nodded solemnly. “Very well, you have my permission to slay the dragon.” He hid a yawn behind his hand and Virgil could see him looking more and more half-asleep.

            “YES!” Roman and Valerie clasped hands in excitement and sat down. Virgil leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed.

            Logan stood before Thomas could ask for the next issue and adjusted his glasses once more. “I will not go into details to spare you the boring exposition, but the tax data came in from last month and there are inconsistencies in some of the numbers. Particularly, the Miller’s District and Art District both showed minor profit margin errors that resulted in incorrect tax payments, though I believe them to be human miscalculation, it does pose a problem.”

            “Now Logan, don’t go pretending that you don’t think it’s an accident. You know they wouldn’t deliberately cheat us of their taxes.” Patton said, shaking a finger. “Our citizens are fair and kind and loving and would never deliberately go against the law.” Virgil mulled over the idea that Patton was naïve but ended up sticking to the assumption that his trust in their people was out of the belief that people were inherently good, a trait he’d never want Patton to change.

            “On the contrary, Patton, I agree with you.” Logan turned back to his notes. “As I said, human error; ergo _minor_ problem.”

            “Leave it be.” Thomas waved a hand sluggishly. “From what I can see the error was very small and we will bring it to their attention but do not insist that they pay the missing amount, let them do it on their own. They’ve been flourishing but so have we and they’ve paid their taxes consistently without fail before. The moment we start nitpicking small numbers like this is the moment they stop seeing us as royalty and instead see us as money mongers. It’s a fine line. If they do it again and it keeps happening, we’ll have more to do and probably some people to arrest but for now, just make them aware of the error and see if they are willing to remedy it.”  Thomas gave a much bigger and deeper yawn and shuddered lightly. “I know we ought to keep this going a bit longer but I am rather tired and I would not like to come down with an illness so I will close the meeting.” He tapped his pen again. “Thank you all for coming, we will meet again as usual in two weeks.”


	8. The Illness

            Virgil was actually pretty surprised at how well that went. Usually his point of view was considered “mopey, dopey input” by Roman, and this time he’d really only called him on his negative outlook once. It still didn’t help though, he was still worried for Roman, but he was always worried for him. He could see him and Valerie coming out of the Armoury with packs and knew they were readying for their departure. Instead of dwelling on that he wandered back outside. The fact that it went well did nothing to quell his growing paranoia off Thomas’s health.

            He let his feet carry him out into the garden where Patton had hurried off to and he smelled the scent of the flowers immediately. He sighed at the delightful aroma and continued on. Slowly but steadily flowers began to come into view.

            Patton, the one whom he wished to speak to, was on his hands and knees digging something up and he was getting his nice clothes filthy but he never was one to care about that kind of loss of decorum. “Hey Dad.” Virgil called him by his nickname as he knelt beside him. “What…. are you doing?”

            “Digging a hole, Kiddo, I found some really nice worms and I know these flowers are just going to love them!” He sat back and gently placed three large worms into the dirt before carefully covering them. Virgil watched with mild interest as he pat the dirt softly, beamed and looked back to him. “Happy worms make the earth happy. Remind me to get some banana peels from the kitchens; worms love banana peels.”

            “If you say so.” Virgil chuckled. He reached up and gently wiped some of the dirt off Patton’s face. He sure looked silly covered in all that dirt and mild scratches on his exposed arms from thorns and other such things. Virgil touched the scratches gently to make sure he was ok and Patton just ruffled his hair in response.

            “Don’t you worry about me, Kiddo. What did you need?” Patton asked and Virgil looked up at his pretty flower crown. It was blooming beautifully and he reached up to touch it. “You obviously have something on your mind with the frown you’ve got glued to your face.” He tilted his head and watched Virgil touch the flowers in awe.

            “These grew really fast, Pat.….”

            “It’s definitely magic making them grow~” Patton nodded as he stood and brushed himself off, turning to coo at a bunch of brightly blooming pink lilies. “They certainly are beautiful~” He fondly caressed the and made smooching noises to them. “I love flowers so much.”

            “Yeah…” Virgil scanned the area and sighed, wringing the hem of his clothes. “I’m here because I’m worried about Thomas.”

            “Thomas?” Patton turned to look at him, noting the concern in his voice.

            “Yes he’s acting… odd. He slept in really late and uh… collapsed by the bathtub.” Virgil looked at Patton sheepishly.

            “Collapsed?!” Patton whirled around immediately to face him and Virgil tried (and failed) not to flinch. A look of worry graced his elder brother’s features. “Is he ok?! Why did he hold the meeting if he wasn’t feeling well?!”

            “He promised me he was fine.” Virgil replied, clearly as distressed over the matter as Patton was. “I _told_ him to see the court healers but he didn’t listen to me.” The other ran a gloved hand through his hair, messing up the flower crown significantly and not even caring about the dirt. Honestly Patton could probably be covered in it and not mind so long as he had a nice bath later. He pushed his falling sleeve back up to his elbow and frowned visibly. It was a look he rarely gave and Virgil always hated it. Patton was meant to be smiling, not frowning.

            “We need to make sure he’s ok.” Patton said seriously. “Thomas doesn’t get sick often and if he’s not feeling good then we need to make sure he has lots of sleep and blankets and hearty soup.” He held out his gardening tools to Virgil who took the basket politely. “Take these to the garden please Kiddo, I’m going to talk with the kitchens about preparing nice hearty soup and check up on Thomas. Don’t you fret Kiddo, we’ll make sure he’s ok.” He ruffled Virgil’s hair and the other nodded.

            “Thanks dad.” Patton gave Virgil a quick nod in return and jogged off back towards the door. Sighing, Virgil lifted the tools and wandered farther into the gardens, looking at all the flowers. It was strange how all of the flowers held every colour and shape and yet the one in Thomas’s bedroom looked absolutely unique even if it was just a simple primrose.

            Dinner was easy for the kitchen staff as they got to have the day off, Patton himself cooking the meal. He was more than happy to provide an enormous pot full of the soothing chicken, garlic and lemon soup. It was one of Virgil’s favourite comfort foods even if the lemon’s bitterness was sometimes too pungent for him. Patton always made it for them when they were sick and he could smell it as he walked into the dining room.

            According to Patton, when he went up to investigate Thomas’s ailment, he found the other sleeping peacefully and didn’t want to disturb him. Logan however was also missing from the table and Virgil took note. He was almost always the earliest one to dinner, his time management impeccable. Patton had instructed the table be set for all of them and Virgil sat patiently, disinclined to miss the meal. He fidgeted with the dinnerware, looking to the door for his brothers. Roman would never ever miss a mean and he surely hadn’t gone off with Valerie yet as they promised not to leave until dawn. Right as Virgil was about to stand, he saw the door open and in walked Roman with Logan trailing behind him, his nose still pressed firmly in his book. “I’m telling you, Roman, this is no ordinary dragon.”

            “Oh for heaven’s sake, Logan we have been over this!” Roman threw his right hand into the air, his left supporting his sword against his shoulder, keeping it balanced there. “No dragon, troll, gnome, goblin, orc, witch or serpent is going to stand in my way of keeping this kingdom safe!”

            “Has it not occurred to you that a dragon which has not been stealing from the land and is camping out within the mountains might have a higher goal than stealing the occasional damsel?” He closed his book and tucked it under his arm, sending Roman a very pointed look and gesturing with his free hand as if the very thought should have been obvious.

            “Of course it has, my bespectacled brother, but that does not mean it is clever enough to outwit me.” He swung his sword and Virgil watched him slash at the air. “There is nothing I cannot _vanquish_.” The way he said it made Virgil shudder, and he watched the phoenix flap and flutter on Roman’s shoulder as he moved, trying to keep hold of his its perch. “Ghastly plans or not I intend to keep the land safe from any and all tyranny.”

            “Indeed, but-” Logan tilted his head, brows creased in irritation.

            “Have I not kept the people safe?” Roman interrupted him and turned. He sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

            “You have, but-”

            “Have I not slain any and all dangerous creatures which would come our way?”

            “Indeed you have, however-”

            “And have I or have I not always done so with the good of the people and the kingdom and its land in mind?”

            “Roman…” Logan placed his fingers at his temple and kneaded. “I understand but we just do not know all of the facts. I know that you have permission from Thomas to go and I would understand slaying a dragon that is a danger to the kingdom but the rumours say-”

            “Heed not these stupid rumours!” Virgil flinched as Roman raised his voice in annoyance. “I am quite tired of your constant badgering! There is a dragon threat to the kingdom and I shall _remove_ that threat! End of discussion!” He sat down at his seat in a huff and leaned back in his chair, letting his boots fall onto the table in exasperation. Logan gave a very audible groan of dissatisfaction and sat down as well, letting his book fall heavily against the table. He muttered under his breath for a moment before looking to Virgil and raising an eyebrow.

            “Ignore us.” He said sternly and Virgil shied his gaze away, extremely uncomfortable at the overbearing tension in the room. He was not used to his brothers bickering. Yes they fought about all sorts of things, but the tension between them was palpable and he wanted no part of it. “We’d be much more inclined to nicer topics but _someone_ refuses to listen to reason.”

            “Well _someone_ can take his opinions and shove them up his-”

            “Dinnertime!” It was Patton who spoke as he came through the door with the large wheeled cart that held the soup bowl and serving utensils. Piled on the trays with the covered soup bowl were cups full of freshly brewed tea with honey in perfect little teacups, loaves of varying sliced breads, fresh butter, cheese slices of four different varieties and thin slices of ham, sausage and other meats to put with the bread. He wheeled the cart to the table with a smile and effortlessly shoved Roman’s boots off. “Now Roman you know that’s not polite.”

            “Uhg you never let me do anything fun.” Roman rolled his eyes but he wasn’t all that angry. Patton’s cheery mood seemed to set the tension at ease and that tension died immediately as he opened the lid to the soup bowl and the aroma overwhelmed their senses.

            “As always Patton,” Logan said, serving himself some soup and grabbing a slice of bread. “You have outdone yourself.”

            Patton smiled, a pleasant blush on his cheeks at how happy he always was to prepare food for his family. “Aw shucks, it’s nothing.”

            “Nothing?” Virgil mumbled. “Patton you’ve practically made us an entire banquet.”

            “You haven’t even seen desert yet.” He winked and gazed around the room. “Where’s Thomas?”

            “Probably doing kingly things.” Roman waved his hand and eagerly tore into his food. Patton, holding the ladle to give Virgil some soup, paused and looked to the door. “He was sleeping, he might still be. This soup is mostly for him.” He set the bowl down carefully and wiped his hands on his apron. “I’ll fetch him.” He took the apron off and rested it against the back of one of the seats, then hurried out of the room with a look of worry. Virgil watched him go and frowned.

_You should have gone to check on him before dinner._

            Virgil shook his head and pressed his hand against his temple, feeling the broken gem.

            “Virgil?” He looked up to see Logan eyeing him and he shook his head.

            “I’m fine.” He promised and frowned, waving thoughts of the headache away. He shied his gaze from Logan's quickly. “I’m just… worried about Thomas. I should have checked up on him before dinner.”

            “Perhaps.” Logan replied. “But it is not your responsibility to have to take care of him or any of us.” He sipped lightly at his soup. “You are, after all, the youngest. It would be unfair of us to assume that role of you as a… caretaker if you will.”

            “Well….” He hunched his shoulders and poked at his food. It tasted really good but he just wasn’t feeling it in the appetite department. Maybe he kind of wanted to be the caretaker. Maybe he was super worried every time one of them got sick. Maybe his worry was for good reason. An after all why couldn’t he be the caretaker? Being young didn’t mean he couldn’t. But he supposed that wasn’t what Logan meant and he sighed. He knew Logan was probably trying to let him understand that they weren’t expecting it of him so he wouldn’t feel pressured. It was a kind thing he was trying to do and Virgil was overthinking it. “Yeah.” He said instead, agreeing with him.  

            Moments later Patton walked through the door and Thomas was with him. He gave them a soft smile and said, “Forgive my tardiness. My bed is apparently far too comfortable for its own good.” Patton made to serve him food and sat down as well and Virgil eyed his eldest brother. Thomas’s eyes were cut with dark circles, the smile on his face soft and mild. He sat down to eat and began to perk up as the conversations started up and for a while Virgil seemed to think he was feeling his old self. He dropped that nagging whisper in the back of his head that told him he should be worried and enjoyed the conversation.

_When will you stop being so dramatic?_

            Roman was of course only speaking of the dragon he intended to fight and Logan kept interjecting with remarks about it being stupid because the new rumours said that the dragon was a juvenile. Patton didn’t want him killing it but Thomas agreed that if Roman and Valerie could not get the dragon to leave, something that Logan relented was hard once a dragon made a nest, then vanquishing it was the only way to fully rid them of the threat.

            Virgil didn’t like thinking of creatures as a threat. Yeah they could be threatening but they weren’t inherently dangerous. He knew people spoke of dragons kidnapping damsels but that just seemed like sexist nonsense to him. When was the last time a dragon stole a big brutish farmhand who was strong as an ox? Wouldn’t they have more meat on them or would they be too gamey? Then again, the people with the juiciest fat on them would be children, why didn’t dragons go after children? They were even easier to catch because they were naïve.

_You’re so depressing Virgil._

            He cleared his throat and shook the thoughts from his head. Besides, the conversation had turned to talking about Patton’s garden and Virgil enjoyed those kinds of topics. Patton planned to tend to the garden until it was absolutely flourishing and called the flowers his “new babies”. The absolute sparkle in his eyes as he talked about them made Virgil crack a smile. He didn’t talk much in these conversations, but that wasn;t new for him. He tended not to talk much at all unless something important needed to be said and that was just his personality. Roman was eager to see the flowers and promised he would pluck a flower for himself and for Valerie so they would have luck on their quest in the morning.

            Logan changed the subject when Thomas inquired as to how his book was. The other expressed that that while he knew True Magic was a real thing that very few people possessed the skill for, he always thought of most learned magic as nothing more than fraud, and alchemy as parlour tricks. However the more he studied into the magic book the more he was beginning to understand that his perceptions were wrong. “It is truly fascinating.” He tapped the cover of the book. “Within these pages are multitudes of secrets yet to be cracked. I am definitely enjoying myself. Dorian sure knew how to present us with gifts.”

            “Yes.” Thomas looked around the table. “Tell me do any of you know where he hailed from? I’ve never seen him before or even heard of him and the guards tell me the people in the city thought him a stranger. It just strikes me as amazing that a traveler who collects stories and has such a way with magic could present us with these magnificent gifts and we hardly know anything about him.”

            “Indeed, though I know the ‘magic’ he presented the gifts to us with was anything but.” Logan looked up and his eyes followed Patton as the other left the room to fetch desert. “Which I find mildly perplexing.”

            “Why?” Virgil asked and Thomas nodded in agreement.

            “Because….” He set his fork down and Patton returned, revealing a lovely and freshly-baked apple pie. Patton hummed as he served it and Logan’s eyes sparkled delightedly, momentarily torn from his thoughts. He took a generous slice of pie and nodded to Patton, thanking him.

            “Of course~” Patton replied and offered some to the rest of his family. Thomas held a hand up and declined and Virgil noted the lack of appetite. He hadn’t finished his soup either and seemed to be a little extra quiet.

            “You were saying?” Virgil asked, tearing his gaze from Thomas.

            “Ah yes.” Logan dabbed at his mouth with his napkin. “As I was saying, the amount of magic these items we have been gifted have versus the amount of true magic the man displayed does not equate. These items have been enchanted with or obtained by a very high level of sorcery. The fact of the matter is, if Dorian is such a high level sorcerer in and of himself, why, if you’ll pardon my candor, present these gifts to us with cheap parlour tricks?”

            “You sound suspicious of someone you’ve met only once.” Roman said, lifting his phoenix from his shoulder onto his finger and cooing at it. The bird chirped prettily and fanned its feathers and Virgil found himself transfixed on it as he listened.

            “Indeed. The fact of the matter is, though pleasant and seemingly harmless, it would behoove us to investigate this man.”

            “I will leave that up to you.” Expressed Thomas with a sigh. “I highly agree but you are the one in the know of the best investigative minds among the guard.”

            “I could help.” Virgil offered gently, poking at his pie and savouring the taste of cinnamon and honeyed apple. “You know me, I’m always suspicious; I could help.”

            “I would rather not risk using you.” Thomas said sternly and Roman nodded.

            Logan finished his pie and looked directly at Virgil. “It would not be safe for a member of the royal family to do such investigating. Whether he be friend or foe in the end still puts you at risk if you go after him. I would have suggested Roman take up that mantle but he has prior engagements that are somewhat more pressing. Besides, thus far we’ve no reason to suspect him of anything but obtaining unique items over his travels and gifting them to us because he is a kind soul. Therefore we shall leave it up to the Royal guards to suss out if he is more than what he seems.”

            “Yeah ok.” Virgil didn’t like it. In fact, the moment the discussion was over Virgil realized how much of a headache he had and he sighed, standing. “I’m tired; I’m going to go to bed.”

            “You alright?” Patton asked. “Don’t worry about the dishes, I’ll be doing them tonight. I promised the kitchen staff the night off and Mary and Albert would have my head if I made them come back just to do the dishes.” He smiled and watched Virgil stretch.

            “I’m good.” He told Patton. “But Thomas you should probably go back to sleep.”

            The High King nodded and stood from his chair, taking a step before the world seemed to spin around him. He let out a confused and tiny gasp as he held his hand to his head and began to drop. Virgil sprang forward and caught hold of him before he could fall, gripping him tightly but he was heavy and Virgil wasn’t as strong as he wanted to admit. So he widened his stance to keep his own balance and the others hastened to help. Thomas faintly gripped Virgil’s arm and Patton knelt, touching his forehead. “He’s burning up.” He said immediately. “Logan, fetch the healer, Roman, call the guards.” He turned and locked eyes with Virgil whose heart was racing so fast he could barely breathe. “Help me get Thomas to his bed.”  

 

* * *

 

 

            Virgil paced across the hall with a frown locked onto his face. Logan and Patton had gone in with the healer and Roman leaned against the wall, his bird glowing in the dark like the sconces on the wall. “I can stand it no longer.” Roman finally announced, snapping Virgil out of his torrential parade of worrisome thoughts.

            “What?”

            “I have had quite enough. I can’t sit here any longer; my skin is crawling watching you pace like some trapped beast. He’s going to be fine, stop worrying so much.” He pushed himself from the wall and his phoenix followed. Virgil watched him with wide, owlish eyes as he headed towards the stairs.

            “You’re leaving?!” He trailed after him. “But Thomas-”

            “Thomas is _fine_.” Roman replied with a wave and sighed when he realized the tone was harsh. Virgil grabbed him by the wrist and he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He turned to look at him and there seemed to be a confidence in his gaze that Virgil could never see in himself. “Seriously Virge…” He said more gently and placed his hand on the other’s, prying it from him.

            Virgil wanted to scream. He wanted to growl and lash out at Roman because how could he just walk away? Thomas had not been this sick in ages! He rarely became ill, this was serious! What if he wasn’t just sick?! What if it was something much worse? What if it was something incurable?! What if it was poison?! “How can you be sure he’s fine?!” he tried to demand but it gave way to apprehension.

            “Virgil…” Roman turned to face him and gripped his shoulders, standing tall. “He. Will. Be. _Fine_. I know it because I can feel it. He’s always pulling through and he has the immune system of a demigod. Please trust me, it’s nearing dawn and I must prepare for my journey.” He lifted Virgil’s chin. “Trust me little brother, he will be fine.”

            Virgil watched him turn and head to the doors, his hand running through his hair. He knew Roman wasn’t as confident as he looked. Roman always handled his stress by avoiding talking or thinking about it and just going off to do something physical so as not to feel afraid.

_Don’t you wish you could do that?_

            Virgil wanted to drown those thoughts out but they flapped by his head and he turned and swatted the shadow away. “Stop it.” He muttered and moved back up the stairs.

            He found himself pacing again, chewing on his nails and when they were all gone he proceeded to worry his lip between his teeth until it was puffy and red. Those nasty thoughts just kept surfacing and he wanted nothing more than to bury them.

            Patton was the next to come out of the room after several hours had passed. Roman was already gone by now. He must have insisted to Valerie that things were fine because he hadn’t seen either since Roman’s departure down the stairs. Patton looked tired as he wiped his hands on his shirt. “He’s alright.” He quietly told Virgil who had rushed to him immediately and tried to look into the room beyond as the door closed. “The healers can find nothing severely wrong with him and are calling it fatigue due to stress.”

            “So he’s ok?”

            “He’s still mildly feverish but they said he should be fine with rest.” Patton assured him with a smile and pulled him into a hug. Virgil relaxed into it, relieved. He gripped the other tightly and Patton continued. “They thought it might be poison but he’s showing no other signs or symptoms. His pulse is not weak either and they said he seems to be breathing fine. He was also coherent and had his full wits about him when we told him he should probably sleep about ten minutes ago.” Patton yawned about as large as a lion would and Virgil pulled back.

            “You should go sleep too, Roman’s already left.”

            Patton nodded. “Ro is always so confident things will work out for the best. I’m sure he knew Thomas was fine.” He stretched his back. “You can go in and see Logan if you want, he’s helping the healer pack up her things, but Thomas is out.”

            Virgil nodded and thanked him, moving into the dark room. It smelled sweet with the fragrance of the primrose and he moved immediately to Logan’s side. The other made  shushing gesture with his finger but whispered, “He’s alright.” Virgil nodded and hugged the other. Logan, a little caught off guard by the suddenness, handed off the bag which the Healer took and bowed before leaving. He then placed a gentle hand on Virgil’s head and soothingly ran a hand down his back. Virgil quickly pulled back and gave him a nod and Logan mirrored the motion before he turned and left, bidding him that silent good night.

            Virgil looked at Thomas lying on the large soft bed and sat on the edge. He still looked pale and even sleeping he still had the bags under his eyes. But he was sleeping peacefully and when the door was closed and the silence grew, Virgil focused on the slow and steady breathing of the other.

            The room was immersed in that beautiful flower’s scent and Virgil was grateful for it, hating the stuffy odor of sick room. Virgil often got sick; his immune system was really not the best at all and he knew it was foolish for him to stay in the room if Thomas had an illness that could pass onto him. But the healer had said it was fatigue which plagued the High King. Perhaps it was not something contagious and Virgil clung to that hope. At least Thomas would be surrounded in the nice scent and wake to the pretty blossom. Even in the dark he could see it and he sighed, feeling tired. The stress sure was getting to him.

            He moved his hand to grasp his brother’s and squeezed gently. “Get better.” He insisted, breaking the silence, but it soon fell again as the other did not reply.

            He sat there for what felt like ages, watching over his brother as he slept. He could barely see the light of morning poking through the heavy, thick curtains.

_You were foolish to think you could have helped._

            “I know.” He mumbled, seeing the shadow take shape and he swatted it away from his head, pressing his fingers to his temple beneath the circlet. The headache was resurfacing and he groaned as he watched the shadow move inky black against the dim room.

_He could have been dying and you’d be useless._

            “Shut up.” He hated the dark thoughts, but they were always persistent and he had to find other things to focus on. Finding no way of escaping the thoughts in the room like this, he gave Thomas a last peck on the forehead, noting his temperature had gone down which meant his fever had broken, and he headed back to his room. He yawned hugely and climbed into bed. Yeah it was no longer night but he’d sleep a while and then check back on Thomas in the morning. Hopefully by then he’d feel better.


	9. Fallen King

 

_Something isn’t right._

_It burns his eyes; his hands; his mind; but he can’t escape its call._

_He’s dragged pleading in his slumber but I cannot wake him from his dreamland._

_He calls in raucous laughter but the thorns press deeper and deeper, strangling his cries._

_He hunts and hunts but he just get weaker, never satiated from the desperation._

_Why can’t I help them…?_

_Why can’t I be better than this…?_

_Why is it so hard to move, to think, to breathe…?_

**_Virgil… you have to wake up…_ **

**_You have to save them…_ **

**_You’re the only one that can……_ **

            It was always strange for Virgil to not remember his dreams and when his eyes flashed open to a ray of sunlight thinly veiling his face in soft warmth, he frowned. Usually he remembered his dreams vividly and a lot of them were nightmares though he’d never care to talk about it. Waking with no sensation of having dreamed at all was something unnerving at best for him, though he would be lying to himself if he did not feel relieved at the thought of forgetting a possible nightmare. However, waking knowing you had a dream and that said dream was surely very important yet somehow you’ve forgotten is a sensation Virgil found he liked even less.

            It gnawed at the back of his mind from the moment he woke and told him that he was forgetting something very, very important.

            It had been several days since Thomas had become ill. He seemed to be improving as far as Virgil was aware, and adjourned to his room at earlier hours to make sure he received plenty of rest so he would fully recover. He assured them he was fine, but the assurance did not do well to appease Virgil’s nagging fear. He was still a little quieter than normal, went to bed earlier and earlier and would appear to stare off into space quite a bit more frequently. Patton and Logan seemed to pay it no mind and Roman was still off on his quest which left Virgil mostly to himself for the past few days. He tried not to stress too much about the situation though as Thomas had taken him by the shoulders and sworn to him that everything was well. Virgil tried very hard to nod and give a light smile of agreement, even though the bags under Thomas’s tired eyes seemed to point to the opposite.

            The whispers of worries and fears grew steadily more fervent and constant in Virgil’s head, echoing the concerns of the staff members whispers as he walked about the castle and heard them speaking in hushed tones. It was what kept him so on edge about the whole ordeal and yet he was having trouble recalling even having the moments of worry, left with only the sensation that something was amiss. He kept thinking such nasty little thoughts that would pop in and out and before long, he started to mutter to himself the answers to said thoughts, avoiding the strange looks the staff would send him. It was only out of concern that they sent those looks right? It wasn’t that they were judging him…. _right?_

            But the thoughts just kept on appearing and became more and more troublesome as the days passed. He would be sitting in the library trying to read and would have to stop and press his hands to his temple as the little shadow bats would circle and tell him how foolish he was being.

 _**How silly it is for you to read when there are other things you could be doing…**_  
**_Have you worried about Thomas yet today…?_**  
**_What if Roman is out there dying right now and you aren’t there to help…?_ **  
**_When was the last time you told Patton you cared about him…?_ **  
**_He’s going to feel lonely…!_ **  
**_Don’t bother Logan he doesn’t need to spend time with you…_ **  
**_You’ll only be pestering him if you interrupt…_ **

            And if all of those ridiculous nagging thoughts fluttering around his skull and perching on his shoulders like a desperate weight weren’t bad enough, worse still was the circlet.

            Virgil could _not_ take it off.

            He had noticed this little fact a while ago and yet every time he set himself with the intent to remove it, he would feel faint and find himself forgetting what he was doing or find himself physically incapable of removing it. It was practically glued to his head. He had touched the circlet that morning and tried in vain to use the bath to assist in its removal but all he accomplished was a dreadful headache and the reminder that he was too stupid to do a task as simple as removing it.

_**You’re overthinking things again, love~**_

            “Will you just leave me alone?” He finally called in irritation, splashing at the shadow bat as it perched on the tub. The other two were descending to land on the edge and watched him.

_**Why would we leave our best friend?**  
**You know we aren’t physical Virgil but we still care~**_

“I _know._ ” He splashed the other two and they leapt up and fluttered around. “But this is bad enough without you driving me crazy! I KNOW you’re only here because I’m freaking cursed by this circlet, the least you can do is shut up and let me find a way to remove this blasted crown in peace.”

**_Now where’s the fun in that~?  
                        Even if we disappear physically…_ **

            The bats dissipated and their voices rang around the room making him groan and lean back against the tub.

**_We’re still with you, beloved._ **

            The youngest felt his headache spike and he sank into the water and listened to the nothingness that came with submerging his ears. It was peaceful but he wasn’t stupid. He needed to talk to Logan about this. He needed to talk to Thomas and to Patton and to Roman when he returned. The fact that these bats were showing up and reminding him of every little wretched thought he had in stereo, yet still being equally affectionate was driving him crazy. They weren’t even that bad honestly, they just voiced all the negative thoughts that Virgil would already come to for any and every situation. And honestly he kind of tolerated their company when they weren’t talking. But being lonely didn’t mean he had the right to go crazy over stupid magic shadow bats.

            When he resurfaced though his head was hurting even more and he leaned over the edge of the tub, nauseated for a moment. What was he thinking about? It all started to feel a little hazy and he sighed. He really needed to stop overthinking things. Whatever was happening wasn’t very important right now. His stomach was rumbling and he’d been in the bath long enough to get pruny. He might as well go and have breakfast and not dwell on whatever negative thoughts had brought him to bathe for this long anyways.

The trek to breakfast was unentertaining. He nodded to the staff that saw him and was forced to stop and grip the handrail twice when he felt the waves of dizziness hit him. He was aware that he might possibly have the same illness Thomas still had but he didn’t want to dwell on it.

 _**What if you’re dying?**_  
**_What if it was contagious?_ **  
**_You could get everyone else sick._ **

            He waved the thoughts away, slumped into his chair and rested his head in his hand as he peered around the room. Virgil might not have sensed the problem normally with his headache an ever looming factor of his day, but he was always vigilant in his observations and he noticed that except for himself and Thomas, no one else seemed to be present for breakfast.

            Which was odd.

            “Where are Logan and Patton?” He called, shifting his head over to look at Thomas. The other had a cup of tea in his hands but even Virgil, distracted as he was, couldn’t miss the way his hand shook ever so slightly.

            “Hmm?” He looked at Virgil and said, “I don’t know. They never miss breakfast.” He lifted the cup to his lips and Virgil’s heart sank, standing immediately and placing his hand over the teacup.

_**Poison! Is it poison? Is that why he’s so tired?!**_

            “Virgil.....” Thomas pried his hand off. “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not poisoned, I’m perfectly fine.” He cast him a tired but pointed gaze and Virgil frowned.

            “You’re exhausted Thomas... you have been for several days.”

            “The healers can find nothing wrong with me.” Thomas replied. “And yes I have already spoken to Logan who has been scouring that magic book of his. Neither he or the healers who practice magic have seen anything similar to this so it’s a mild illness. I am fine, just a little tired. If this is the cause of some spell surely Logan would have found it by now.”

            “So what, we’re just supposed to sit here as your health deteriorates?!” Virgil slammed his fist on the table and Thomas looked at him startled. This was probably the first time Virgil had ever yelled at him and also the first time he had ever slammed his hand into something that hard. It even made the dishware shudder and shift against the polished wood surface.

            “Virgil.” Thomas stood immediately and glared. “Don’t you raise your temper with me, young man, I am the High King! I do not take that role lightly! I am responsible for all of you and I try very, very hard to make this a fair place for each of you princes but if I say drop it would you please just drop it?! The Kingdom needs a strong King, not a sick one, so stop making a big deal out of it! The people would panic if they knew their king was ill and I am NOT that ill so would you please just leave it alone?! I have enough to deal with already!”

            Virgil was about to protest and shout back when Thomas dropped suddenly and without warning like a stone in a pond, barely managing to grip and catch the table on his way down before he was on the floor, shaking as he struggled to stand. He groaned and Virgil moved down beside him immediately. “Forget about your crown and your people for once Thomas, you’re clearly very sick!” Virgil heaved him up but the other looked groggy and his eyes held a dazed and glassy sheen. “Thomas?” Virgil’s heart skipped a beat as the other gave a soft groan and tried to lift his hand to his head. His arm seemed to grow weak thugh and fell limply to the floor as his head rolled against Virgil. Fear floodd him as a thousand and one worries took over Virgil’s mind. “Thomas!” He called again, shaking him in his arms. He clapped Thomas’s cheek lightly but the other’s eyes closed and his whole body seemed to gain weight as he lost the ability to keep himself upright, turning to a harsh deadweight against Virgil’s smaller frame. “No... nonononono-!!!” He called for help and continued to shake his oldest brother, frantically trying to get him to wake up as he fought back tears. Thomas was cool to the touch so he was not feverish, but when the guards arrived, they escorted him to his chamber and the healers were sent for immediately.

            “What’s wrong with him?!” Virgil asked frantically when they walked out of the room. Where was Patton and Logan when he needed them?! “You said he was getting better!”

            “We thought that he was, sire!” The taller of the healing duo explained.

            “He doesn’t have anything physically wrong with him that we can see, Prince Virgil.” The other healer added, bowing to him. “Please forgive us for our oversight, but we have not the tools to decipher what has caused this. It is as if-” He watches the healer turn to look at the resting High King from the doorway where they all stood.

            “Yes?!” Virgil’s voice is strained and his hands have been clasped into fists. He can feel his nails dig harshly into his palms but he’s so uneasy he can barely think. His heart raced in his chest faster than speeding hooves at the hunt. “As if _what?!”_

            The healers look to one another and finally the shorter turns to Virgil. “It’s as if he has fallen into a deep sleep and cannot wake, your highness. We know not of how to rouse him; we have tried everything we can think of from medicine to stimulating herbs and even the healers gifted with mild magical abilities cannot seem to spark him back to us. He’s too deep to reach.”

            Virgil looks at them helplessly but what can they do? The best they can think of is to monitor him and keep him hydrated and the like and hope and pray the High King would wake on his own. Until then it was left up to Logan and Patton and Virgil had no idea why they weren’t there for Thomas.

            He swept past the healers in the doorway and rushed to Thomas’s side, lifting his cold, unresponsive hand into his own and holding it. “Thomas...” He said, choking back tears. This was his eldest brother, the one who looked after all of them. He might have called Patton dad but Thomas was the true father figure of all of them. He ascended the throne and made sure everyone was equal and struggled hard to make everything alright. He surely had so much on his plate so often but he always tried to be practical and fair and upbeat about everything.

            Virgil wanted him to wake up..... he wanted him to open his eyes and say this was a joke. Virgil lost his real parents when he was too young to really know them.... but he couldn’t bare the thought of losing Thomas, especially when the King was so young. “Healers....” He turned and looked at them. “Where are Logan and Patton? Why are they not _here?_ ” He understood Roman... a messenger could get close to Roman with the news but would not be able to truly reach him until he had returned from his quest. But the other two would not miss this kind of thing. They would want to be here with Thomas... right...?

            “Forgive us again your highness.” The taller healer said. “We sent for them but they have yet to come down.”

            “What?” Virgil looked up, wiping stray tears from his eyes. “what do you mean they haven’t responded? You told them it was urgent, yes?”

            “Indeed sire. We sent for them with the message that the High King was in danger and yet....”

            Virgil stood. “Fetch them.” He needed them right now... Thomas needed them right now. They needed to know what was happening because if Thomas did not wake soon it meant Logan and Patton would have to take over his duties. This was massively important and it shocked him that they would even consider hesitating in coming at the urgent call. “They must know the extent of what’s happening. Please hurry.”

            They bowed. “Yes sire.”

            Virgil looked back to Thomas and waited. He would have gone himself but he could not bear the thought that Thomas might be alone for a moment. Virgil looked back to the door not once but twice and tried to estimate the time in his head. Surely it hadn’t been twenty minutes, right? But the time ticked by all too slowly and the youngest prince finally called out, “Guards!”

            No one came.

            Virgil called again and still only the silence remained.

_**They don’t care anymore. They don’t need you.** _

**_Why would they listen to you? You’re the youngest._ **

**_You’re not important, they’ve abandoned you._ **

**_T_ ** **_hey’ve abandoned their king._ **

            Virgil felt his heartbeat quicken and he stood and let go of Thomas’s hand. It dropped like deadweight against the large bed and Virgil headed for the door, calling for more guards. Again none came to his aid and when he left Thomas’s room he could see why. There on the steps and in the halls and down the corridors the few staff members he could see stood solid and frozen in place like time itself had stopped all around them. His already pallid features grew more so and he rushed to the side of one of the guards. The moment he touched her she snapped her head to look at him, her eyes glowing a heavy, sickly kind of gold.

            Virgil yelped and staggered back, seeing their movement begin again as if time had reestablished its march. Movements in perfect sync, the guards all turned to face him at once and Virgil wanted to scream, rushing past them immediately as they lunged for him. He bolted down the stairs, his mind reeling. It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it HAS TO BE A DREAM! Because the last time this kind of thing happened it had simply been a nightmare and his brothers had been after him. But it had been false. It wasn’t real.

**_Yes it was._ **

**_You found the sword._ **

**_You were on the ground._ **

**_Let us help you Virgil, just listen to us._ **

            “Shut up!” He shooed the bats away at the bottom of the stairwell and saw more guards approaching. He could even see the kitchen staff, the gardeners, anyone and everyone who worked in the castle coming out of the woodwork and approaching him. His thundering heart leapt in his throat and he tried to turn but felt the arms of the guards behind him, grabbing hold. Virgil thrashed and tried to pull away but they lurched him forward towards the Throne Room and he gasped as he was shoved forcefully to his knees.

            There upon his brother’s throne with a grin all too wide and eyes glowing golden in the dimly illuminated darkness sat the man who started this whole mess: _Dorian._

            “You!” Virgil snarled and struggled to get to his feet, but the guards, once his friends and now under the heavy influence of the treacherous sorcerer, shoved him back as if they could not hear his distress. “What have you done to the guards?! The cooks? The staff?!” Virgil’s fear was overwhelming him but he could not help but feel worry for everyone else. “What have you done to my brothers?!”

            Dorian chuckled and the sound rattled through the air. “I’ve done nothing.” He replied smoothly, Asperse cawing on his shoulder. She was not the only one this time, there were two more perched about the throne and all of them watched Virgil with that same uncomfortable stare. Once more Virgil could not look them in the eyes. “I merely gave them what they most desired. All except for _you_ apparently.” He stood and waved a hand, and the guards under his sway stepped away from Virgil.

            Immediately the prince drew his sword and held it out shakily, but what could he do? Even if he harmed this man would the curse break? Would Thomas wake up? “Liar!” He growled low and tried to keep his voice even. “You have clearly caused Thomas’s illness and must have done something to my brothers or they’d be here- where are they?! How dare you sit on Thomas’s throne! That is treason!”

            “Only for your subjects and I am not your subject. As I said, I’ve done nothing.” He laughed and repositioned himself to lounge in the space. Virgil trembled. What could he do? Kill this wretched man? But what if the curse didn’t end with this man’s death? “Let my brothers and the staff go.” He insisted instead and he prayed his thundering heart could not be heard by the other. “I know you must have done something to them if the mind-controlled staff are anything to go by. When Roman gets back, he’ll-”

            “He’ll what?” Dorian laughed. “Slay me? My dear boy you know nothing of magic do you? Here you are standing before me brandishing that sword when I have your entire Kingdom at my fingertips and your brothers’ very lives under the power of my magic.” He snapped his fingers and Asperse cawed loudly. “Wile... Ruse.... restrain him.”

            The other to ravens squawked and took off, getting nearer to Virgil and transforming mid-flight into two very large and very black snakes. Virgil gasped, swinging his sword at them but they were much larger and much faster than any snake ought to be and he felt himself dragged forward as they wrapped around his thin form and kept him bound, preventing his hand from moving the sword. “You see my pretty little Prince,” Dorian gripped Virgil’s chin, “I own your family now.... I can do whatever it is I wish. I cursed you and your brothers with these little trinkets,” he took his hand and taped the circlet, “and they have sealed your doom. I don’t know how you managed to break free from your curse but it is a setback I can deal with.”

            “You might sit on my brother’s throne but you are no king.” Virgil spat and the snakes constricted, causing him to gas and wheeze as the air was forced from his body.

            “You think so?” Dorian chuckled and pet Asperse. “You are naïve. He who has the throne and control of the guard controls the land. This is my kingdom now little one. Without you here on the throne everything is mine for the taking and I will not let some sill curse-breaker set me back.”

            “The people-” Virgil struggled, wheezing. “The people will never f-follow to you! Curse or- or no-” He gasped and writhed, the snakes coiling round him and licking at his face. He shuddered and had to fight back the urge to cry. This... this was worse than his nightmares! “Th-th’ p’ple- w’ll n’t- stand- f’r this! You are- n’ king!”

            “You seem to still be suffering under the delusion that I am after the throne.” Dorian mused. “I have been through many kingdoms and could have easily taken the thrones and lands often as I wished. No.... what I seek is far more valuable than a pathetic little seat of power.”

            Virgil felt lightheaded, his chest heaving against the tight confines of the snake coils around him. He needed to focus, to get free, to save his family. Gods he wished he was Roman, Roman would have noticed something was wrong; he wished he was Logan who was so clever he could figure a way out of this, and he wished he was Patton who could talk sense into this wretched man. Instead he was Virgil. Pathetic, helpless Virgil at the mercy of this psychopath.

            “What I seek is much.... much more powerful....” He walked back to the throne and let his hand slide along the gold-plated lions of the arm rest. “Tell me Virgil.” He said and Wile and Ruse eased up on the other’s throat. It was just in time too, any longer and Virgil would be on a one way horse ride into unconsciousness. He breathed in deep ragged breaths. “Do you like... games~?”

            Virgil tensed even more, the light relief of being able to breathe replaced with more anxiety. “What?” His voice was rough from choking.

            “Games, my dear boy. I love games, I love how it feels when I toy with a willing plaything the most.” He turned and faced Virgil, looking over him with how tall he was. It was unnerving and he winced. “So tell me little one, would you like to play a game?”

            “Why in the world would I want to do anything with _you?_ ” He bared his teeth snaring the words. Dorian just grinned though and lifted his hand and pushed it into his cloak. In seconds he was pulling an orb out and holding it up for Virgil to see. “I require something only one of royal blood can give me.” Within the sphere Virgil had to squint to see, but he could make out the swirling shapes of his brothers looking miserable and Virgil gasped and struggled. He dropped the sword and wrenched a hand free at last. Desperate, he reached and reached for the orb but Dorian swiftly drew it back, his large slitted yellow snake eye peering eerily down at him. Virgil decided it was creepy but downright terrifying up close.

            “Let them go!!”  

            “No.” Dorian mused, tossing the glass orb into the air and catching it. “I need a _Pure Royal Heart_. And you are going to get it for me from one of your four brothers in return for the others' lives.”

 


	10. A Deal With The Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration officially added~

            Virgil paled and looked at Dorian in shock. “What?!”

            “You heard me.” He sneered and Virgil thought his teeth were entirely too sharp as they clicked together into a smile, jagged across his face. He knelt where the snakes were keeping Virgil pinned to the ground and gripped his jaw, looking him over. “Play my little game and you will save most of your brothers. If you do not.... I will keep all of them prisoner and reduce this entire kingdom to rubble.”

            Virgil could tell this sorcerer was not joking. He was deadly serious and the snakes nudged at his ears. He flinched.

**_You can’t do this..._ **

**_If you don’t he’ll hurt them..._ **

**_He’ll hurt all of them..._ **

**_He’ll hurt you..._ **

**_You don’t have a choice..._ **

**_We can help you, Virgil..._ **

**_We love you, Virgil....._ **

            Dorian watched the little bats spark to life in little dusted shadows with disgust and they swirled close to Virgil’s head. The youngest Prince’s heart pounded in his ears and he fought with every breath not to slide into a panic. He had no choice and he knew that. But he had to find a way to make things right. “Fine, I will play your little game, on one condition.” He looked up at Dorian who cocked an eyebrow in surprise and tried hard to force a steady sense of calm to spread over his features to mask the terror in his heart. “This game becomes a _gamble.”_ Virgil wasn’t stupid. The heart of a royal? Pure or not, Virgil was not letting him take the heart of any of his brothers after he’s saved them. That would be worse than cruel and none of them deserved that kind of doom.

            To be heartless would be a fate worse than death. Virgil remembered his stories; he remembered the tales of the heroes having to rescue their loved ones because their hearts were stolen by cruel sorcerers just like Dorian. He remembered the descriptions of their unfeeling bodies nothing more than tired, emotionless husks as they wandered aimlessly through existence. Picturing any of his brothers like that sent his heart aching. Even Logan, touch-specific as he was and calm and collected as he was, did not deserve to have his emotions taken away. To lose a heart would be to lose your love and Virgil’s brothers were far too important to ever let that happen to them. He had to find a way to save them and this was his only chance.

            “I do _love_ gambling.” Dorian smirked. Virgil had a feeling he might and a spark of hope kindled in his chest. “Go on.”

            Heart pounding, Virgil laid out the terms. “If I play your little games and I save each of my brothers, I will win and you will set the kingdom, its subjects and my family free and never return to this place.”

            Dorian grinned. “But what, pray tell, do I get if I win~?”

            Virgil looked at him seriously. “If you win; if I fail to free them from their curses, you will still break their spells-”

            “Tsk tsk, Little One, that is no wage-”

            “I am not finished!” Virgil growled, exasperated, and Dorian’s lips curled into a thin line of irritation beneath his sinister smile. Virgil could read impatience off him in waves. “If I fail, you will leave and free everyone but you can take me instead. You can have my heart and you can do whatever it is that you wish with it. I will not protest or fight.” Virgil stared the evil man down stubbornly. This was the only way. Offering his heart freely was surely a good enough gamble, right? If Virgil lost there was a heart willingly being presented to him still. He knew there was nothing else he could have wagered that would allow this kind of deal.

            Virgil watched him consider this and he wanted to run but a huge part of him wanted to punch the living daylights out of this creep. He needed him to take the bait and he needed him to cooperate..... He would find a way to etch that sneer off his face later when he won this wager and his brothers could help him.

**_ If_** _**, Virgil.** _

_** If** **you win this wager.** _

            Dorian’s lips curled into another sickly wide grin and he slipped his glove off revealing a green scaled hand. He clasped it with Virgil’s, ignoring or perhaps reveling in Virgil’s open flinch. In moments, the youngest prince gasped in pain, feeling the scorching of his flesh as the magical seal was burned into his palm. Dorian’s other hand lifted and within his fingers formed from golden flames a beautiful, pale yellow primrose which he tucked into Virgil’s ear, the magic sealing it against his circlet where it stayed pristine. “It is settled. I promise on this primrose: if you manage to free each of your brothers from the curses I have put them under, I will do as you ask. But this is my game Little One. The tasks will not be so simple as breaking through their curses. First you have to reach them in their prisons of my design. I will leave you with a single clue for each, Little One. Good luck.” He cackled and snapped his fingers. Wile and Ruse shifted into ravens again, releasing Virgil and stepping backwards into a dark cloud of smoke that rose up from the ground behind Dorian. When the smoke cleared, he was gone and so were his birds. Virgil shivered, his heart racing.

            Immediately he panicked and fled the throne room, sliding down onto the wall outside, and trying to use it to hold himself up but ultimately failing. All around him the staff members were frozen once more like statues, none the wiser as to the chaotic threats that just happened in the throne room, nor of the promises Virgil had made.

            The castle’s eerie silence was deafening and Virgil gripped at his ringing ears, breath coming in sharp gasps, head spinning and his heart thumped wildly in his chest. It raced like hoofbeats thundering to war, stampeding in his chest and trampling his hopes and dreams.

            He felt like he couldn’t breathe!

**_Come on Virgil..._ **

**_You have to get up..._ **

**_You can do this..._ **

            “I _can’t_ do this!” The teenager wailed loudly and shook his head, the memory of the pain from the seal burning into his hand still fresh and he dragged it off his ear to look at it on his shaking palm. It was an open snake eye and Virgil shuddered. He felt like he’d been slapped in the face; like someone had taken his heart and ripped it from his body, squeezing it tightly. “ _I_ can’t save my brothers, what was I _thinking?!_ I’m not Roman! I’m not- I’m not Logan or Patton or... or Thomas...” His heart ached at the thought of his siblings and he felt the tears trail down his cheeks in hot little rivers. What use was Virgil? Standing up to Dorian like that bought him some time but now what? He didn’t want to die and he surely knew that was what would happen if he failed the tests! He couldn’t let his brothers down but he knew he was nowhere near as brave as they were. He was going to get himself killed, but what choice did he have? At least if he failed his brothers would be ok....

            He clung to that thought as he sat on the floor alone in the frozen silence of the castle. It was all he could cling to, it was all he could manage. But he wasn’t stupid. He knew Dorian wouldn’t take his own heart once he found out it wasn’t pure like his brothers’ hearts. His was dark and gloomy and negative. Surely there was nothing pure about it. That meant he had to rescue his brothers and make sure they could protect themselves and fight off Dorian if he decided to play any tricks.

            Virgil wasn’t a fighter. He was a coward; Roman had said this more than once when they sparred. How was Virgil going to save them from these curses? Thomas was practically in a coma, how would he save him? And what about the others? He didn’t even know what kind of danger they would be in! It was hopeless.....

**_It’s not hopeless Virgil..._ **

**_Almost impossible..._ **

**_And horribly dangerous...._ **

**_You should go back to your room and lay down..._ **

**_Like Thomas._ **

**_And sleep until this all goes away...._ **

**_But it’s not impossible....._**

**__ **

            He winced as the bats swirled around his head. “What do you know? You’re always telling me my worst thoughts you stupid bats. How can I trust you? I can’t even tell if you’re trying to encourage me or make me back down.... I know you’re just part of... of this.” He tapped the circlet and winced at the lightheaded feeling that crossed his skull. “Nnng...” He slumped against the wall and sniffled.

            Virgil knew he had to do something. No one else could do anything. It was up to him.

            So he took a deep breath and then another and another until his nerves calmed enough that he could stand. He heaved himself up and unsteadily rocked, but held the wall. “I can do this.” He told himself and the bats swirled and landed on his shoulders.

**_You have to save them Virgil._ **

**_You’ll probably never make it._ **

**_But you have no choice._ **

            “I know....” He waved them off and made his way down the corridor to the main entrance and stood by the stairs. Everyone he passed remained frozen perfectly in their previous actions. Dorian was a cruel sorcerer..... he’d control the whole kingdom just to steal himself a pure royal heart....

            His eyes landed on Joan and he frowned, the ache in his chest worsening. He approached the knight and touched their shoulder. Beside them stood Talyn who was in mid-conversation. They looked like they were worried and heading to the library and now their actions were unmoving in time like a living portrait and Virgil winced. Terence.... Emile.... Remy..... All of the knights would be like this no doubt.

            He pushed past them and looked up the stairs to the balconies above that separated the second floor of the castle and showed off the doorways. Up high beyond where he could see he knew the watchtowers were silent and still as the night sky. The world went on around their Kingdom. If they had any enemies at all it would be likely they could attack if they knew what would happen. Virgil was grateful they didn’t have any enemies except Dorian.

**_That you know of._ **

**_Thomas could have lied._ **

            “Be quiet Vilifer; Pilloria.” He scolded and lifted his hand for the bats to settle on. He should not be naming them but he was tired of thinking of them as bat’s 1, 2 and 3. They crawled up his arm and settled onto his shoulders by his cape. “I need to think. He promised me a clue as to their locations but I’ve yet to find one.” He thought a moment. “Maybe it’s because I already know the location of the first.”

**_No he’s just toying with you._ **

            “Hush Ridicue.” He says to the third and final bat and they settle and listened. He wasn’t very clever with his names and surely if Roman were here he’d make fun of them. Perhaps Logan would get a kick out of the wordplay. Logan would probably just roll his eyes and Patton would say they were wonderful even if he had no idea what the joke was. Thomas would.... He would look at him and just smile because he would be happy Virgil was having fun.

            Not that Virgil would really call this fun.

            He glanced up and saw a sort of dark fog flowing off the balcony from where his brother’s bedchamber lie. “Thomas it is.” He said gently. “But I need to prepare.... they aren’t going anywhere....” He hurried to the armoury but found he could not open it, the chains sealed round it in shimmering gold locking him out.

**_Aw you failed....._ **

**_Oh no Dorian’s gonna win!_ **

**_Maybe we should lie down and give up....._ **

            Virgil understood. Dorian did not want him armed. But he had a weapon in his room and he traipsed back. The night air was eerily cool and halted as if even the insects had been frozen. All he could hear was his own breath and the sound of his boots clicking on the cobbles beneath him. Back within the castle, Virgil headed upstairs.

**_Tick tock._ **

**_We don’t have time!_ **

**_They could be dead- what if they’re dead?!_ **

            “Be quiet or I’m going to stab you with my sword once I find it!” Virgil snarled and it was louder than he intended it to be. That wouldn’t have been a problem if he wasn’t on edge from the prospect that at any moment the frozen people night come back to life and start attacking him or worse. He wouldn’t put it past the sorcerer to do that to him. He reached up to touch the primrose and shuddered. Maybe the rose was the clue after all.

            He made it to his room and peered inside. Like he assumed, the sword he’d taken from his dream (Though Virgil was now sure it was not a dream) was lying by his bedside where he’d been left it. He drew it and held the metal tightly in his hands. The blade’s silver shone in the dark and he frowned. He didn’t know what awaited him in Thomas’s room but Dorian promised he would have to get past prisons he made specifically for each one.

            Virgil took a breath as he moved back into the hallway and weighed his current circumstance in his mind.

  1. He was the youngest
  2. He was alone (except for three shadow bats that would not shut up or go away)
  3. He was scared
  4. He was armed
  5. He was determined
  6. And most importantly, there was no one else who could save his brothers.



            Once he freed Thomas, maybe the High King could help, but he was not sure. Dorian’s wager said that he was supposed to save them, though nothing specified if his brothers could help.

            He swallowed the bile rising in his throat and shook his head. He couldn’t afford to panic right now. He had to fight for the good of his family and the good of the kingdom before Dorian grew bored and stole the heart of someone he loved.

            His own heart ached but he stole himself and gripped his sword, heading for Thomas’s door and what trickery and torments lay beyond.


	11. A Rose By Any Other

            Thick and heavy fog clouded his senses as he entered Thomas’s room. Where once should have been a bedchamber, a dark forest stretched before his gaze and the door slammed shut behind him, startling Virgil as it disappeared into thin air. He gripped his hand to his chest, trying to still his heart and looked around. Before him stretched a long and heavily-fogged dirt pathway. Tree branches and gnawed at the path and as he pushed forward they reached for him like gnarled hands.

            The silence was deafening and Virgil gulped. _One foot at a time Virg, steady on_.

            His footsteps were loud against the gravel beneath him but the longer he pushed, the less he seemed to hear it. He came upon a fork in the road and a sign worn and ancient scrawl explained the two branching paths ahead. Virgil had to lean in close to see it.

            “What does a King need to have?” Virgil read aloud and scanned the only two options available:

HONOUR

GLORY

            Virgil didn’t hesitate and walked down the path labelled “Honour”. “Glory is all fine and dandy but without honour you are not a king.” He says and the bats chuckle and laugh around his head.

**_Too easy!_ **

**_Are they all going to be easy?_ **

**_Maybe they’ll all get worse....._ **

            The second fork in the road had three options and yet another sign. This one was more difficult than the first: “A King’s duty is first and foremost to his people. To what does the King’s second most duty belong?” he said and the bats fluttered around the sign.

            Virgil scanned his options and thought for a moment.

TO HIS BORDERS

TO HIS KNIGHTS

TO HIMSELF

            “I want to say to himself....” Virgil sighs, “but I know it has to be to his knights. Keeping the kingdom safe from attacks is a top priority.” So he started walking down the middle path. This time his feet carried him for what felt like at least twenty minutes of circuitous trudging. Just as his feet started to feel sore and his legs grew tired, he spotted another sign and stepped up to it. Ahead lie a path with five branches and he swallowed thickly. “Who is the King?”

            Virgil looked at the options and was taken aback at the choices presented, their words sticky and foul in his thoughts. What were these options?! Was he supposed to find his brother among these choices?!

THE BURDENED KING

THE TYRANT KING

THE SAD KING

THE GOOD KING

THE LOST KING

            Virgil held his hand to his chin and paced back and forth around the options. “He’s not a Tyrant so path 2 is out of the question. He... might be sad, I never asked...” He touched the sign and felt his chest ache. “Is Thomas..... sad...?” The very idea upset him greatly. He didn’t deserve to be sad.

**_Maybe you made him unhappy....?_ **

**_What if you hurt him, Virgil....?_ **

**_What if this is all your fault....?_ **

            Virgil curled his arms around himself and pulled from the sign. No. He... he couldn’t be sad. He was a Good King, right? Everyone in the land said he was. But what did Thomas think of himself?

            Ah that was the question wasn’t it?

            Virgil stopped at the last path and looked at the sign, tracing over the letters and then looking back at the other options. This was Thomas’s prison, not Virgil’s. Dorian had specifically expressed that Virgil would have to free them from prisons of the sorcerer’s designs. And as cunning and ruthless as Dorian was, it was fairly obvious he would base the prisons he crafted around the ones he wanted to torment.

            So the real question remained: What did Thomas think of himself?

            “He’s not lost.” Virgil decides and walks away from the sign. Thomas might have issues but he had never thought of himself as lost..... right? His hand touched the Good King sign and flinched with how cracked and broken the sign looked to his eyes. It screamed with neglect and it hurt Virgil to look at it. He drew his hand away and noticed that of all the signs, it was the most broken. “Oh Thomas...” He inhaled sharply as the realization struck. “No.... Do you really not believe that you’re a Good King?”

            Virgil looked towards the Burdened King sign and clicked his teeth together. If Thomas was thinking like this maybe he thought of himself as being burdened. It was the closest option he could think of and he raced down the path. It carried on and on and on. No matter how fast he ran or how long he trudged, the path seemed to stretch and continue on into eternity. “Such,” he panted, bending over to catch his breath, “is the way of the burdened king....” He groaned at the irony of his own words and sat on a nearby log, frustrated. He had no idea of the time, the forest too dark to really gauge how much time had passed. He was exhausted.... He felt like he had run a mile. It reminded him of the time he’d spent sparring with Roman in the tournament when he was 14, though he felt even worse than that now.

**_You should stop all this....._ **

**_Rest for a while.... or forever maybe.....?_ **

**_You know you can’t do this._ **

            “I have to...” He forced himself up and groaned, arching his back to crack it. His feet hurt so much but he couldn’t stop now. “I’m the only one who can save him.” Doubts aside he had to get to Thomas. He had no other choice.

            On and on and on he seemed to walk and juts when he thought he was going mad, he saw an opening in the branches ahead. Gasping he rushed himself forward, panting as he stumbled into the clearing.

            Before him stretched a moonlit area, the forest having given way to a henge where thick stones perched atop it in a ring. Virgil looked at the massive structure in awe, the soft grass dusted with gentle mildew from the fog and Virgil immediately removed his boots and threw them aside, falling into the pleasant grass with gratefulness he could hardly express in words. His feet were aching so much and the grass felt so nice.

            But he looked up, knowing he had little time, and saw a stone slab in the centre of the large black stone circle. The slab looked like it was carved of white marble and there on the top of the slab lay his brother, resting silently as if he were one of their many dead ancestors. Virgil was afraid for a moment and scrambled to his feet, but even from there he could see the steady, gentle rise and fall of his chest.

            Thomas was still sleeping.

            Virgil was never one for giving up caution and he was afraid to approach right away. The stones could be another trap and he could see signs around the area in a perfect triad. He looked behind himself and read the sign: THE BURDENED KING.

            He began to walk the edges of the clearing, sword drawn and on edge. This was the perfect spot for some kind of ambush. But when he approached the second sign his heart skipped a beat and his hand touched the wood with worry: THE SAD KING.

            He wasted no time running to the other sign and felt his heart send an aching pulse from his heart to his shoulders and all the way down to his palms. The final sign said THE LOST KING. Virgil sank to his knees by the sign and let his hand run over the wood, feeling like he was partially responsible for this. Thomas was unhappy and they didn’t even see it. What kind of brothers were they?

            Because these three pathways would have all lead to the same clearing. Three pathways of thought, trails of self-doubt and opinions of himself Virgil never wanted to see associated with Thomas.

            He didn’t waste any more time and approached the stones which towered above him, ominous and dark. Before he could step through one of the openings, a shimmering image sprang to life before him and he drew his sword up, hesitant to what the apparition might do.

            It stole the form of Thomas and faced him, translucent and glimmering in the moonlight as if made of the soft beams itself. _“What good is your King?”_

            Virgil looked at the other and frowned. “What?”

 _“Your King.”_ The mirage repeated. _“What is he good for?”_

            “He- what? He’s-” Virgil slashed at the image but his sword went right through and he blinked. How could he help “He’s good for everything! He’s good for the kingdom, the people, the land-”

 _“I see.”_ The mirage tilted his head and disappeared, and Virgil tried to enter the arch the stones made but he met only with resistance in the form of an invisible barrier. He grunted in anger, pounding on it. He saw the mirage show up on the opposing side of the circle to his left and rushed after it. _“Who is your king?”_

            “He is Thomas!” Virgil cried and tried to rush past the mirage but was once more met with resistance. “A good king, a wonderful king, a man who has only ever tried to do his best for his people!”

            Again the mirage disappeared and reforms and Virgil desperately chased after it. _“Why do you care?”_

            “What?” Virgil asked, out of breath and slashing with his sword, trying to get through. “Thomas!” He called and held his hands to the barrier, so close and yet so far away. “Thomas please!”

 _“Why do you care?”_ The mirage asked again and Virgil glared and whirled on him.

            “Why do I _CARE?!_ He’s my _brother!_ He’s one of the nicest, most caring people in the entire world! He’s diligent and watchful, kind and benevolent, he tries his hardest to be inclusive and fair and just! He is so much more than anyone will ever know and I’m sure he struggles a lot but he never lets that bring him down! He ALWAYS tries his best to keep moving forward no matter the circumstance!”

            Again the mirage shifted locations and Virgil screamed in angered frustration. “COME ON!”

**_He’s going to toy with you for eternity...._ **

**_You should just go back...._ **

**_Giving up your heart would be easier than this._ **

            “Shut up!” Virgil snarled to the bats and slashed at them. Silver streaked in the moonlight and they dispersed, leaving Virgil to trudge back to the Mirage and he groaned. “Please.... I just want to see my brother... I need him.”

_“What will you give up for him?”_   The mirage asked, taking on the form of a very large and very dangerous serpent, and Virgil looked at it confused, the heavy weight of the foggy clearing settling into his bones. _“What is he worth to you?"_

            “I....” Virgil lowered the sword, his arms felt like lead and he felt exhaustion finally taking its toll. He sighed heavily and sank to his knees. “Thomas.... means the world to me.” He said and plucked at the grass. He knew he was never actually going to reach him. What was the point? Thomas meant everything to him and he wasn’t going to get to see his smiling face again.

            “He is a huge part of my world..... my father figure even more so than Patton. He... he raised me. He’s the person I most look up to.” Soft threads of grass caressed his fingertips as he weaved his hand through the wet area.

            He just wanted to sleep.

            He understood why Thomas didn’t fight before. The circlet on his head felt cold against his skin and Virgil lifted a hand to his head, his headache growing in strength.

            “He takes care of the entire Kingdom; he’s always focused on everyone but himself.” Virgil lay down on the grass, trying to alleviate his headache and just kept talking. It was easy because the only one listening was a stupid magic trick and if he didn’t keep talking, Vilifer, Pilloria and Ridicue would come back and tell him what he already knew. “I’m _weak_. I’ve been weak since I was little and Thomas has always had to make sure I was taken care of. Fragile as I was though, he never treated me like I was broken. He always supported me and Logan and Patton, and even Roman too. He’s always making the hard decisions we don’t have to. I guess.... you could say he means the entire world to me.”

            Virgil felt so sleepy and the clearing was filled with a soft, heavy scent that seemed to dance around his nostrils and soothe the headache in his skull. It was pleasant and not overbearing at all and relaxed Virgil. “He’s..... strong and brave but caring... and also kind. The kindest person I know and... that’s saying something because Patton is also kind. But Thomas...... he... he’s accepting and....” He felt lightheaded and wanted to drift off, but he groaned and forced himself to sit up, holding his head. “I feel..... funny....”

            The mirage didn’t speak and the scent grew thicker, the fog in his head and around the clearing following suit. He felt himself tip back down and sighed. Maybe he could just fall asleep..... let all his burdens and his problems leave him. After all, what could he give up for Thomas that was worthy of the other....?

            He didn’t even think he had anything worth... that...... much.......

****

**_Virgil! WAKE UP!_ **

**_Snap out of it you stupid-head!_ **

**_If you fall asleep now, you’re going to lose!_ **

**_YOU’RE GOING TO DIE!!!_ **

****

            Virgil bolted upright with a sharp gasp, fear coursing through his body. He scrambled to his feet and felt the bats tug at his hair and cloak. “I- I’m up, I’m up!!” He said frantically and turned to see the fog in the clearing had twisted into a ghastly, and sickly yellow smog. He inhaled sharply in fear and regretted it, his head spinning. He pulled his cloak up and held it over his mouth to filter a lot of the fog out. He coughed and turned to the Mirage which had settled on keeping the form of the giant serpent, its coils shifting in and out of the large stone arches.

 _“What will you sacrifice?”_ the serpent laughed darkly and hissed, showing large rows of venomous teeth. _“Surely your King means enough to you to sacrifice something to save him!”_

            “I will not sacrifice anything to save him!” Virgil yelled back in a fit of anger and grabbed his sword. He lifted it and held it up high in threat to the serpent. “Let Thomas go!” He snarled and the serpent’s great laughter shook the whole clearing. Virgil’s heart beat faster and faster as he watched the serpent laugh, scales rippling and enormous body twisting.

 _“If you want him you must be willing to make a sacrifice!”_ It bellowed, coils shifting and getting closer to Virgil. The young prince tried very hard to force his blade between its scales and drive into it, but the sword merely bounced off and Virgil felt the coils begin to draw him closer.

 _That’s what I’m doing,_ Virgil thought, _by facing a terrifying serpent!_ “Let go of me you stupid snake!” He growled and shoved at the scales. They were hot and they burned at his hands. He hissed through his teeth, pain and anger twisting into a heightened form of fear. He couldn’t let Dorian win, he couldn’t let Thomas be trapped here in this terrible place. His heart raced as the serpent squeezed, drawing his breath from out of him and holding him tightly. His chest constricted and Virgil’s mind raced and his head spun, fighting for air and ideas.

            What could he do? He wasn’t special, he had nothing important he could give, nothing worthy of saving the one he looked up to the most and wanted nothing more than to protect. He tried to shove himself from the serpent’s clutches but only managed light squirming struggles.

            Finally Virgil slumped in the serpent’s grip.

            He wanted to have another plan, but the serpent’s words rang clear in his skull as his ears pounded sharply with blood and his lungs screamed for space to expand and provide him with air.

            What would Virgil sacrifice to save Thomas?

 _Anything,_ and both he and the serpent knew that. “Wh’t d’you w’nt?” he struggled, dragging in shaky breaths and trying to force air into his lungs so he could talk. “J’s take ‘t....”

_Please.... please just take it. I know I can save him; I know I can do this much, I have to be able to give him this much to help him._

            And so it did.

            The serpent dragged its scales over him until he was covered and he felt a horribly wretched tug pull at his heart and his head. For a moment he was crushed and torn apart, his body squeezed deplorably as his head felt like it was being taken by the seams and dragged far, far apart. He screamed and tried to struggle but his movements were killed by the way the serpent held fast.

            And then as soon as it had begun, it was over and Virgil gasped, tumbing to the ground where the serpent dissolved into mist. He lay panting, rasping for breath against the grass where it had gone prickly and dead in the clearing. The greenery subsided all around him until all was dead and decaying.

            Long moments passed; time ticking its relentless and silent march, steadfast in its resilience. Virgil drooled mindlessly for a moment, focusing on his body one part at a time. He had fingers and toes, legs and knees, elbows and arms. He could feel himself breathing and his brain thinking and slowly he started to come back to reality.

            He sat up and felt an overwhelming sense of emptiness fill his heart. He clutched at his chest and shuddered, trying to calm down.

            It had taken something.

            What had it taken....?

            Something important; something evasive. He wasn’t sure what it was that was lost, nor if he ever had it to begin with. All he could tell was that it was not there anymore and that there was something strikingly empty about the cavity where whatever it was had been.

            It took a lot of effort to even manage sitting up but he forced it and hauled himself to his feet. He had to push forward. The serpent was gone and Thomas still lay upon that slab in slumbering silence, waiting to be awoken.

            Virgil leaned against the hard frame of the closest of the standing stones and looked over at his brother. He was sleeping so peacefully and Virgil was struck by a fit of immediate, if brief, jealousy. Why couldn’t he just be the one to sleep? To fall under the curse and be rescued? Why did _he_ have to save the day? He wasn’t the hero; he wasn’t _Roman_. He didn’t want to be here. They shouldn’t have to leave it up to Virgil to solve this problem. After all, he was the youngest and he was afraid and the least capable of saving anyone.

            Why would Virgil be any good at saving them? Even more so, why should he have to be burdened with this?

            It was a bit sad that he was their only hope.

            How could they even trust him to be good enough to save them?

**_They don’t trust you Virgil._ **

**_Why would they trust you when you don’t even trust yourself?_ **

**_Do you even remember a time when they needed you?_ **

**_Really needed you?_ **

**_Can you even trust they want_ ** **you _to do the saving?_**

            “Shut up.” Virgil said through his clenched teeth. Whether he wanted to do this and whether he should didn’t matter. The fact was even if they trusted him or not he was the only one who could do this. This was something that _needed_ to be done because his brothers were far more important to the kingdom than he was.

            He let out a sigh and moved to where Thomas slept. How did one wake a sleeping king? Was it like a faerietale? Was that how far this would go? He looked down at the other and a myriad of thoughts flooded his mind, discarding each in sequence. He wasn’t Thomas’s True Love and a kiss might not work. He couldn’t break the spell with words, he wasn’t a sorcerer. He couldn’t rouse him with smelling salts because he didn’t have any and that seemed a little too silly.

            Finally Virgil just sighed heavily and placed his hand upon Thomas’s where he slumbered. He squeezed gently and leaned against the slab, looking out into the dead and decaying leaning beyond the stones. “Wake up.... I know you don’t want to. And I know I’m the last person you’d put your faith in to save you. But you’re my big brother... my oldest brother. The wisest, strongest and most trustworthy person I know.” He felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest and he knew he wasn’t meant for this kind of thing. “I cant wake you with a kiss, I can’t drag you out of this slumber with some all forgiving magic spell. Life isn’t like that- it doesn’t work that way and we both know it.

            “I saw your guilt Thomas. I saw the paths you took to get here- the burdened king, the sad king, the lost king. I know of the sorrow that’s inside you. There’s pain and doubt that I can’t fix for you. When our parents died you inherited so much responsibility and I can’t even begin to imagine what that must have been like. Hell, I’m right here trying to wake you from a sorcerer’s curse and getting this far has literally been the worst day of my entire life.

            “But you’re my brother. And like I said, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever known. Maybe I’m biased. I don’t care. But you can’t sleep forever.” He turns and looks down at Thomas, wishing for all the world that the calm and peacefully serene look could cross Thomas’s features every day. He was burdened so much with all the responsibility of managing a kingdom, of making the final decisions, of keeping the people and they land on which they lived happy, healthy and safe. “I know you want to sleep.... I would too if I had your job. But they need you. we need you.” He hesitated but only for a moment. “ _I need you_. Come back to me Thomas, I can’t do this alone. I can’t trust myself to be strong like you.... to be brave and kind and gentle as you are. I’m all worries and fears and negative thinking. Don’t leave me to run this Kingdom, I’d never do a good job and we both know it.”

            Thomas remained silent and unmoving save for the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest. Virgil watched, hoping, praying his stupid little speech would work.

 ****     But it didn’t.

            Thomas remained asleep.

**_You see?_ **

**_He doesn’t care about what you think Virgil._ **

**_We care...._ **

**_We love you...._ **

**_If he loved you he would listen._ **

            Virgil looked down at Thomas and his heart ached in his chest. Of course. Of course it wasn’t as easy as a stupid little speech. He’d never be like Roman with his bravery and courage, like Patton with his kindness and compassion, or like Logan with his eloquence and intelligence. He was Virgil. Just Virgil.

            And Virgil could not be what they needed him to be.

            So he was the only thing he had left to give.... _himself_. Pathetic, _useless_ little Virgil. Too young to be of proper use, too cynical to be helpful, too melancholy to be kind.

            He gripped the hand of his eldest brother and squeezed harder than he should have because he was _angry_. Even if he solved this, he wasn’t stupid. He knew Dorian would not let Thomas help him. The deal was that Virgil had to save them and the loophole of the others assisting him wasn’t going to happen.

            He wanted to scream and he finally let go of Thomas. “WAKE UP.” He hissed through his teeth, grabbing him by the shoulders. “I know you won’t wake up for me, I get it, I’m not worth it to you but for gods’ sake Thomas wake up! For once in your life do something for YOURSELF and _WAKE UP!”_ Not for Virgil, not for the kingdom or the people, for Thomas. He couldn’t stay like this, he’d wither away and die and he needed to survive for himself.

            “For once in your life be selfish!” Virgil snarled and dragged his heavy body off the slab, trying to get him to stand as he slumbered heavily against him. “For once in your life do something for YOU! Live for YOU Thomas, live because you NEED to for yourself! Live because YOU want to! Wake up because you have so much you still want to do that you feel like you can’t because of the kingdom and your duties. Well screw duties Thomas and wake up and do what you want for once!”

            Maybe it was because he was shaking him so much, maybe it was because his words rang true, or maybe Virgil had said some magic words that worked, but Thomas’s eyes began to flutter open and the hefty weight against him seemed to lessen as he fought to regain consciousness and subsequent balance.

            “Roman....?” It physically pulsed inside Virgil’s chest and down to his palms when Thomas spouted off his name, the pang hitting him hard. “Logan...? Patton...?” Thomas looked up and around and his eyes blearily settled on Virgil, a look of confusions crossing his gaze. The jealousy that gripped Virgil was replaced with a dull sense of bitter acceptance. Of course he would think it was Roman or the twins. Roman would have known what to do, valiantly riding in on horseback and slaying the serpent. Logan would have known how to wake him a half an hour ago and Patton would have been gentle enough to make this a soft, pleasant awakening.

            Instead he got stuck with indelicate, boorish Virgil.

            “Virg.... how...?” He said instead, so very confused and concerned.

            “Hey sleepyhead.” Virgil replied, trying to be gentle as he helped him lean against the slab he’d been lying on. “Good to see you awake.”

            Thomas pressed a hand to his head. “No this.... I don’t.... understand, what happened?”

            “Dorian made a giant snake thing trap you in an eternal sleep curse.” He replied and when he said it, it sounded ridiculously stupid to his ears. “But you’re awake now... and you need to get to safety outside of this room.”

            “Room?” He looked around and seemed to take in their surroundings with a passive kind of confusion. “I don’t... this is a forest Virgil, where are your brothers? What in the world is going on?”

**_Of course he wants to know._ **

**_Does he even care?_ **

**_He could thank you...._ **

**_He doesn’t need you though._ **

**_You’re replaceable Virgil._ **

**_But not to us._ **

            Virgil grit out a “Shhh,” through his teeth and Thomas looked back at him, seemingly unaware or uncaring of the shadow bats fluttering around his head. His eyes lingered on the circlet a moment and the flower held against it, but he looked down at Virgil’s eyes. “The others are trapped like you were in some kind of prison,” Virgil explained, “we.... we have to save them.” It tasted bitter on his tongue to say that because he knew he wasn’t going to have Thomas’s help. Somehow, surely, Dorian would make that impossible.

            “Yes.” Thomas took Virgil by the hand and held it tightly. “Thank you Virgil.” He smiled softly down at him and then dragged him into a hug. “You saved me! I don’t know how... but you did and I... I am so grateful Virgil! And so very proud of you!”

            The other grew bright red and curled into his touch, fighting back the emotions threatening to devour him. He was proud? But why? All he did was complain!

            Still, he held him tightly and did not wish to let go until absolutely necessary. The soft little cavity in his heart where the fragmented piece was missing felt temporarily filled and he hugged Thomas more tightly. He was still so scared but Thomas’s arms were strong and protective and fatherly. They parted so they could move, rushing back the way that Virgil came through the trail. Thomas did not seem to hesitate at all and ignored that he was barefoot and only in pale sleep garments.

            It took them what felt like eons to get back, the pathway so tediously long. By the time they reached the place where the door had disappeared behind him, Virgil was shocked to see it was there once more, ajar and waiting for them. He did not want to chance it so he moved behind Thomas, much to the other’s concerned protest, and shoved him out of the door.

            Following behind quickly, he jumped when he heard the door slam shut behind him and looked back around, testing the handle. To his surprise when the door opened there remained only Thomas’s bedroom. “We- we did it!” He gasped and excitement coursed through him. They didn’t just do it, HE did it! HE actually saved Thomas from the spell, he-

            But of course nothing was ever easy.

            When he reared around to look at Thomas he was face to face with his brother’s frozen form and a tall and slim figure trailing a hand over his cheek. Dorian’s eyes flashed brilliant yellow in the firelight and Virgil glared. “You!”

            “Me~”

            “Let him go.” Virgil glared. He knew this as too good to be true.

            “You and I both know the deal was you save them from their prisons. You. No one else. I will not allow any of them to help you, that would be cheating. But you’ve already figured that out haven’t you? You don’t really seem all that surprised.” Virgil’s shoulders sagged and he clenched his hands into fists, raising his sword but only out of the need for false protection, shying his gaze elsewhere. Of course he knew.

            “Well I did it. Thomas is saved.”

            “For now~” Dorian moved from the frozen figure of the king to stand before Virgil. “One down, three to go. Oh and... clever move using this sword.” He mused. “I will grant you that. But you know what trials lie ahead now. You know what kind of challenges you might have to face and...” His fingers delicately slid along the metal of the blade. “You know what you must sacrifice to save them.”

            Virgil tensed and swung his sword but the sorcerer caught it in his hand and held firm, far too strong to be natural a Virgil glared at him with a mix of fury and fear. “Ah....” A sharp twisted grin formed along his face as he looked at Virgil. “I see, you don’t know what was taken do you?”

            “Whatever you took, you give back!” Virgil demands but his heart was pounding and fear was eating away at his nerves until he shook.

            “Tut tut little prince.” Dorian backed up. “You have three brothers left to save. I will give you a clue as was part of the deal but that is all I will give. Behave or I will call the deal off and take one of their hearts.”

            Virgil relented and lowered the sword. “What’s the next clue?”


	12. The Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet a New Character!

            Virgil looked at the crumpled paper in his hands and groaned, looking at the stables at each frozen horse. How was he supposed to go through with this without an actual horse to ride on? He let out a breathy sigh that dwindled into an audible groan and leaned against the stable nearest him. Unfolding the paper, his eyes read the words with distaste.

 _“The first gift I did declare:_  
_A Primrose sweet and true._  
 _And oh to find a gift more rare_  
 _was not easy to do._  
 _A scent so sweet it lingered still_  
 _A promise brave and true_  
 _To sleep was but the King’s True Will_  
 _His pure wish killed by you._

            Virgil scowled reading the first part. It would have been easier if he had had this earlier but what frustrated him most was the last line. Virgil didn’t take his pure wish away, he saved him, right? Wording it like that was just nasty. Virgil huffed. “You could have given me the first clue _when_ I was actually looking for Thomas instead of _after_.” He hissed aloud to try and shift his thoughts from guilt to anger, but he shook his head and lifted the paper again.

 _“The second gift: a phoenix worth_  
_more wealth than can behold;_  
 _It sings the Knightly keeper’s mirth_  
 _with victories foretold._  
 _A splendid boast of radiance_  
 _forthcoming to the Knight_  
 _He’s but the dragon’s opulence_  
 _His Master does delight.”_

            Virgil grunted again and glared at the stupid paper, re-crumpling it and stuffing it in his breast pocket. He knew it was Roman he needed to find, that much was clear. But Roman was off gods only knew where in the mountains where the stupid dragon was supposed to be. How was he to get to him without a horse? He could hear Vilifer droning on about the hopelessness of the scenario and waved the bat away. “Look, unless one of you has an actually good idea, and I am entirely open to suggestion at this point, then I am this close to giving up.”

            He didn’t believe he could do it anyways if Virgil was being truly honest with himself. It was only a matter of time before he lost and he prayed Dorian would accept his stupid fragile and broken heart as payment for loosing. He didn’t know what he’d do if that wretched sorcerer planned to claim one of the other’s.... Thomas already went through so much as King and had too much on his plate. He needed his heart to rule. Patton’s heart was too precious and pure to lose, the Kingdom would be nowhere without Patton! And Roman... he might be ridiculously brave and might rush headlong into challenges and danger, but the land needed that kind of bravery to keep everyone safe. Logan... well, for as much as he denied feeling at times, he was headstrong and clever. His heart always lead him on the right path because he so diligently weighed logic and feelings to come up with the most balanced outcome.

            Virgil didn’t trust the kingdom to stay whole without them. The land and the people and everything in between truly needed all of them to survive. “Maybe I should just let him take my heart.” He mumbled as he spread his hand across the stables and reached up to pet his horse. The black mare was stilled in mid-turn where she had been headed for her food. He liked her... she was soft and gentle and while she was a little skittish, she was his and he’d taken good care of her quietly for a long time. “The Kingdom wouldn’t really miss me much would they?”

**_Probably......_ **

**_Don’t say that, that sounds so mean!_ **

**_But it’s true isn’t it? No one wants to put any faith in Virgil._ **

**_Even when he woke the king, Thomas was shocked to see him._ **

**_That’s true, he was...._ **

**_Do you think they just don’t care?_ **

**_Maybe they just don’t trust us......_ **

            “Why should they?” Virgil grumbled, a wretched pulsing pain throbbing in his chest and down into the palms of his hands. Reflexively he clenched and unclenched his fists to make the feeling go away. He curled his cloak around himself tighter to ward off the feelings of inadequacy. “I’ve basically been useless to them up until this point.” He chuckled at the irony of it all and pulled away from the stables, walking back out into the path which lead to the courtyard.

            Virgil gasped as the land began to rumble and shake. He stumbled and had to lean against one of the trees planted by the path, heart thundering in his chest in worry. What the hell was happening?! But before he could gasp out a single word, large thorny vines began to push from the cobbles, winding up against part of the castle from where they sprouted. They continued up and up until they settled against the stonework. Virgil watched them race about the cobbles and all around the stables and towards the sparring arena, clawing up like arms trying to reach him. But they stopped short and Virgil clutched his chest, trying to settle his fears and subsequently still his racing pulse.

            He heard the bats’ give voices of worry, shock and concern around him and felt Pilloria land on his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck. He sighed once he could finally think and breathe again and he knelt to look at the thorns. He reached forward and touched one, relieved when nothing happened. “Tis must surely be His doing....” He grumbled softly. “He’s just toying with me at this point. I can’t let him win.” Pilloria fluffed herself up, her shadowy body shuddering from fright. Absently Virgil reached up and scratched her head gently. It was strange having only these shadow bats to talk to, and even if they were the product of Dorian’s magics, he could not help but interact with them.

**_You can do this...._ **

**_You have to._ **

**_Things are getting worse...._ **

**_You know we love you._ **

**_Even if you think you’re useless, you’re not useless to us._ **

**_And you... you saved him right?_ **

**_Doesn’t that count for something, Virgil?_ **

            “Did I though?” Virgil asked bitterly as he stood and stepped away from the vines. He had a sinking feeling they were going to get worse and he felt a sharp pain in his head. He swayed and reached up, his hand bushing the flower secured to his circlet. “He’s right back to where he was in the first place- a prisoner of Dorian’s powers, frozen in time and... and a stupid puppet.” He felt the pain go away and sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. “Ignore me....” He didn’t want to think about it anymore, he had a job to do and he couldn’t hang around here when Roman needed his help.

            So he moved carefully around the sharp vines and he soon stood facing in front of the gates of the castle and swallowed.

            He had no choice.

            The entire kingdom was frozen and no horse in the land could move which meant he had to walk. He suspected the vines had been t urge him on and while irritating and highly spooky, he had to admit it worked.

            Perhaps having to go on foot was part of the trial, or perhaps Dorian just took pleasure in watching Virgil suffer. Either way, he pushed open the gates and started walking, heading for the path he knew Roman had to take to head to the mountains.

            He should have taken water and he knew that, but he could not lift the well’s bucket up on his own and it was just another unpleasant reminder of how utterly pathetic he was compared to his siblings.

            So he just had to manage as is.

            Making his way past the villagers was a very difficult task, not because it was too crowded as it was night and most were frozen steadfast asleep in their homes, but because he could see a few villagers who were heading home. Several, he noted inwardly, looked all too eager to return to their families and guilt tugged at Virgil. He clutched his chest as he saw a woman frozen with her daughter, heading home after what looked like a day of food shopping at the market and a man hugging his dog from where he must surely have been out all evening looking for it......

            Virgil felt his chest ache and he so badly wished to help them. This... it all felt like his fault even though he knew it was Dorian’s doing. He felt as though perhaps if he hadn’t been so selfish, if he had just been more giving and less afraid, then things wouldn’t still be this way.

            If he turned tail, found Dorian and gave his heart willingly would they be set free....?

            But it was unlikely and though he wavered, he pushed past them. If Virgil was honest with himself he’d admit openly that he really didn’t think Dorian was going to let any of them go. That sorcerer didn’t strike him as the kind of person who would give up after all of this. He had to prepare for the worst. If he managed somehow to rescue all of his brothers, he was positive Dorian would not uphold his end of the deal and would still go after a heart.

            He had to make sure that didn’t happen.

            He had to make sure his was the only viable option.

           Whatever sick and twisted game Dorian was playing would have to end either with Dorian’s death or the capture of Virgil’s heart. Because Virgil wasn’t stupid, he knew Roman and Thomas and Logan and Patton could fight him. He knew that they would be protected by the laws of magic once the deal was set, right? Wasn’t that how magic worked? And then they could fight him off. It didn’t matter then which heart he gained so long as Virgil’s brothers were protected.

            But Virgil was scared.

            It wasn’t a matter of just going up and giving him his heart. He was terrified of the thought of being heartless. Virgil couldn’t stand the idea of losing all the love he felt for his kin. He didn’t want them to be hurt but he felt rather selfishly that he did not want to be hurt either.

            Was that silly? He didn’t know. He knew he was too scared and small and fragile; weak and self-centered were the words which crossed his mind. Had it been Roman he would have given his heart gallantly to save them. Had it been Thomas or Logan, they would have had a well-thought-out plan and a way to trick the sorcerer. Had it been Patton he would have given his heart no questions asked and something akin to true love would have probably broken the spell because that was what happened in faerietales.

            But Virgil was not anything like that and he understood all too quickly that that absolutely must have meant that his heart was not worth it. It must be so small and weak and fragile, hardly anything compared to the gentle, kind, loving, vibrant and beautiful hearts his brothers possessed. He knew giving up his heart must be a last resort because he was both terrified and also unworthy. But it would have to be enough if the time came.

            He sure hoped it would be enough but his outlook seemed to be bleaker.

            “Well...” Virgil mumbled to himself as he stood at the edge of the village, running a hand down his face and trying to push his negative thoughts aside. “Even if he does take my heart.... at least it’s worth so much less than theirs.”

**_Don’t say that....._ **

            Virgil looked up to where Ridicue flapped in front of his face defiantly and halted his movements.

**_Don’t say you’re worthless._ **

**_You’re not worthless to us._ **

**_We know you feel bad and we know you’re worried._ **

**_We’re worried too._ **

**_But don’t do that._ **

**_If you do that he wins right?_ **

**_You have to keep going._ **

**_You have to prove you’re not useless._ **

            “But I am useless.” Virgil thinks aloud and pushes past the fluttering little bat. “And the only reason I’m here is because useless or not, THEY need me. No one else who’s actually capable and worth it is anywhere nearby to help. No one who should be doing the rescuing is actually doing it. So I HAVE to because even if the kingdom is better off with me not really doing anything and just staying quiet in the background, there’s literally no one else! Somehow by some stupidly cruel twist of fate I’m supposed to be trusted to handle this and you know what? I CAN’T. I know I can’t but if I give up then they get hurt and I can’t let them get hurt! I love them too much!”

            Virgil tugged his arms around himself and pushed on down the road as the cobbles gave way to dirt. The mountain was in the distance and Virgil prayed quietly that he could get there soon. He was exhausted and he wanted to sleep, but Roman needed him.

            He chuckled darkly at that thought.

            Roman didn’t _need_ him; he was just the only one available.

            But he pushed that thought aside as the little bats floated around him and followed him. At least he had someone to talk to. He talked for hours until his throat was dry. Surprisingly the little bats were good company so long as none of them (Virgil included) spoke about their journey. Vilifer talked about anything and everything he saw in the forest. Pilloria spoke about Virgil’s dreams and whether or not he remembered them. He did... but it was rare. She wondered why that was and Virgil felt a pang of jealousy when Ridicue reminded him that Patton always remembered his dreams.

            It was fine dealing with the journey until he made it about halfway to the mountain, in which case he was desperate for water, rest, and for the rising sun to stop blaring down at him. Surely it had to be around noon with how high and intense it was. Had it really taken so long to travel without a horse? The heat was killing him and Virgil took his cloak off, dabbing at the sweat on his forehead. He felt awful and wished the night sky was back. At least when it was cold he didn’t sweat. He’d much rather shiver than roast.

            He slumped against the base of a tree, wanting to nap forever. He could hear noises in the far off distance- the sounds of a very angry dragon and his heart ached. Roman better be ok. If the Dragon Witch was still there then Roman might be its prisoner and Virgil was really not looking forward to attacking a dragon with a flimsy sword he got in some kind of magic dream. Then again... it was magic so that was a bonus... right? 

**_Virgil look!_ **

**_We found water for you!_ **

**_We love you, we love you!_ **

**_We’d do anything for you!_ **

            Virgil looked up and saw his little bats fluttering eagerly around. He knew he needed to follow and he groaned and heaved himself up, weak in the knees and bracing himself on the tree he’d sat under. Dizziness sent nausea into his stomach and he knew he was suffering heat exhaustion. But he followed them blearily and finally reached the little running stream. Not even caring, he let himself collapse into the water and drink, the cold so refreshing on his overheated body.

            Somewhere in the back of his head he realized in a fleeting thought that he was very overheated and that if he was not careful he could die out here. Perhaps it was that his head was half in the water drinking, or perhaps it was the mild heatstroke muddling his thoughts, but Virgil did not hear the figure behind him until he was being hauled from the water. He gasped as he was heaved up and back, feeling himself almost choke on the gulp of water he was drinking. He landed on his ass and shook water from his hair, dizzy from the motion and disoriented, but his eyes landed on a person and he gasped, dragging himself back. “Who are you?!”

            A young looking man stood over him, peering down his glasses in curiosity. Virgil felt unnerved immediately and shied his gaze away from his deeply orange eyes. He didn’t know what to make of this man in his strange heavy cloaks and various packs and other trappings. “You’ve been cursed.” He said and that threw Virgil for a loop. How the hell did he know that?

            He glared and heaved himself up, regretting it immediately. His bats seemed to be nowhere in sight and he felt strangely vulnerable, exposed and alone. “How are you not frozen?” He asked. “How- everyone- everyone else in our kingdom is frozen!”

            The other stood straighter and chuckled. “Ah, I see... still cursed. That explains why the forest feels as if it’s sleeping.” He ran a hand through his red-auburn hair and gazed around as if this conversation was not the oddest part of Virgil’s day so far and that was saying a lot. “Listen kid, I’m not gonna lie to you and I’m gonna cut to the chase. I’ve been cursed by this magic once before already and the caster of this magic is a pain in the ass. So come with me, I have some food and stuff for a campfire. You look exhausted.. .actually no, you look horrible, actually.....” He gave Virgil a once-over with his eyes. “You know what? You look like absolute shit if I’m being perfectly honest. Let me get some food in you and give you some advice and shit. I’m not gonna bite, but I totally get it if you don’t wanna trust me.” He held up his hands placatingly. “I get it. But I have loads of food in this pack and you look about ready to pass out, so let me help.” 

            Virgil shifted uncomfortably. “I....” He didn’t trust him at all, that much was true, But then, Virgil rarely trusted anyone before this either. What would Roman or Patton do?

            Blindly accept this stranger’s help.

            Which would be stupid but.... but the other didn’t seem to be terrible? And he was so tired and hungry.... “Ok.” He lamented, dragging his hand through his hair and avoiding the flower there on is circlet. “Where’s your camp?”

 *~*~*

            Fifteen minutes later they were seated around a campfire and Virgil did not understand fully what was happening. He felt like maybe he was asleep or had drowned in the river. He sure hoped not but it was very trippy and bizarre to be seated in the woods with a stranger who somehow knew of the curse and of the man who had cast it. “So....” Virgil tried to fill the empty silence, massively uncomfortable as he held the bowl of soup the other had presented to him.

            “Name’s Remi.”

            Virgil looked up. “What?”

            “ _Remi_.” The man repeated and cocked an eyebrow. “My name is Remi and I’m gonna start by saying that you’re gonna have to get used to hearing unbelievable news if I’m gonna be able to help you.”

            “O...kay....” Virgil looked at him suspiciously. “I’m... Prince Virgil.... But what does that even mean?”

             “Firstly? That man who cursed you isn’t even a man any more so don’t think of him as anything but a horrible snake. Second..... I’m over 200 years old because of the individual who is currently holding this particular kingdom hostage so I know a thing or two about curses.”

            Virgil couldn’t help but gawk at the stranger - _Remi_ \- after hearing this. His silence filled the space for a good long while and the other heaved a sigh.

            “Guess I should explain?” He tilted his head. “But where to start?”

            Virgil felt like he was going mad. This surely couldn’t be happening right? How absurd it was for him to be sitting in the middle of the forest around a campfire with an absolute stranger claiming to be over 200 years old. The age was not what shocked him, as he had known of many strange happenings, be it dragons, sorcerers or curses, but it was the absolute nonchalance the other was expressing towards him and the unsettling nature of his unblinking orange-coloured eyes.

            “So... you’re really, really old....” He said slowly, clarifying. Remi nodded in response and dipped his spoon into his bowl, yawning largely. “And.... you don’t know how old exactly, but you know you’re over 200?"

             “Yeah, the years really start to blur when you get past a hundred and don’t really keep track of time. Immortality sort of does that to you.”

            “Ok....” Virgil dipped his spoon into the soup the other had given him and hummed appreciatively at the taste. Oh that was very good, it was rich and creamy on his tongue and maybe he had died, but if he had, this was a nice blissful respite from the chaos of before. He had no idea walking that much could make him so hungry and he had to shift to kick his feet out. He tore his shoes off and set them aside, rubbing absently at his aching toes.

              “How long have you been walking?” Remi asked him after another bout of silence. “You look as though you’ve run a mile.”

              “I’m not sure... I started at the castle....” He trailed off and sipped more at his soup.

              Remi took a moment. “Where are you headed?”

              “The mountains...” Virgil glanced around the trees. “But at this point I think I’m lost.”

            Remy studied him for a moment, eyeing him up and down with those strange orange-hued orbs. “You’ve walked a really far distance.... why don’t you have a horse?” this time it was Virgil’s turn to raise his eyebrow and Remi smacked his forehead. “Oh right, stupid me, he has this thing about cursing entire villages.... The horses are frozen right?” Virgil nodded. “Well......You don’t strike me as the kind of person to travel for no reason. You also don’t strike me as the kind of person to run away. You’re headed somewhere.”

            “Nice observation, Stare-McGee.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “You’d be the first person ever to assume that I wouldn’t _actively_ run away.” Cynical Virgil might be, but luck favoured the cautious. “I’m headed to the Witch’s Mountain.”

            “Oh you don’t want to go there.” Remi’s voice took a dark tone. “They say a Dragon Witch lives on those mountains.”

            “My brother is there.” Virgil replied almost bitterly. “I have to find him, I... I have to save him. I’m the only one who can.”

            Remi’s expression softened. “How old are you?” When Virgil refused to reply, he chuckled and changed the subject. “I have lived so long because I was cursed by that mad sorcerer.” Virgil looked up and Remi gave him a sideways, knowing look. “I was the age I look now. He tried to put me to sleep to steal my heart. He needs them you know. I’m still not sure what for. He thought mine would be pure. It isn’t; big surprise.” He waved his hands around and poked at the fire again.

            “What happened?” Virgil asked. “This man, he.... what happened? How did you escape?”

            “Same way as you I’d imagine.” Remi replied. “I can tell when another is cursed as I am. I knew the dreams he sealed me into were false and I broke free and confronted him, but he ran. Alas....” Remi looked into the fire. “I am not fully free from the curse though because he ran before I could properly confront him and make him break it. But the sorcerer.... he introduced himself as Dorian, yes?”

            Virgil nodded slowly. “How did he come to your village?”

            “He started his whole heart-craving escapade with me.” Remi set his bowl down and he look he gav was so much mre far away and sad. There was a deep past carved on his features and for a moment he truly looked his age. But it passed quickly.. “A long, long time ago it was said that a snake whispered to a man in the forest that he could make him powerful and when the man declined and fell asleep that night, it snuck in and ate something precious and the man was given powers.

            "But he was dying and no matter what beauty he created with his magic, whatever that wretched snake stole made everything around him terrible, dying and ugly. He found soon that he knew the deep desires of every person he met and he found me. I was a..... friend..... to him. I talked to him, I told him he was not ugly and yet he stabbed me in the back for my kindness and cursed me to fall asleep. When he uses magic he feels alive and when he curses, even more so. He read somewhere that if he stole a pure heart he would live and live and live.”

            “Immortality...” Virgil said thoughtfully. “Kind of like you.”

            “Ironic isn’t it?” Remi chuckled but it was humourless. “He tried to take my heart like he had read about, but I broke free.....” He looked up at Virgil. “Just as you did, but his curse to me was that I was to sleep forever and when I woke from nightmares, his curse remained. I technically hadn’t broken it, only... altered it. I was to sleep forever.... but I could not stay asleep. So..” He shrugged. “I live forever.... and sleep at random without meaning to until forever has passed.”

            Virgil frowned. “No offense, Remi, but I am a little confused.” He curled his knees to his chest. “I’m pretty sure you’re not real and I’m hallucinating or maybe dead?”

            “I am real, but perception is a unique experience.” Remi finished his soup and set his bowl aside. “I need to warn you- his curses always have a price. I have been tracking him to try and find him so he can break my curse and I can have a normal life and die like a regular person..... I know this is strange to comprehend... and even stranger to ask....” He hesitated and Virgil looked up. “But I wish to go with you. You are headed to the mountains... can I take you there?”

            Virgil watched him with a calculated gaze, though from Remi’s perspective he was sure it just looked tired. “I can’t trust you.” He said eventually. “I can’t trust _anyone_.” Remi’s smile seemed to look a little more strained and his gaze flickered to the circlet on Virgil’s head, but he said nothing. “I have to do this on my own. I can’t have help from anyone. Even if you come with me, I have to choose the path and do this on my own or the deal I made with him is broken and everything comes crashing down.”

            Remi nods. “I understand. I just need to see him again.” He said in response. “If you do not wish for my help then I will go to your castle with your permission on my own and wait for you there. If you do not come back by sunset tonight, I’ll confront Dorian myself. But....” He stood and Virgil watched him. “If you do come back then I will let you do what you need to do and I’ll not interfere at all. I understand how curses work.”

            Virgil stood and looked up at him, locking their gazes in stubbornness. He still didn’t trust him but if he was willing to not interfere then so be it. “You do whatever it is you’re going to do.” Virgil said. “I don’t need to know about it. But if you so much as lay a finger on anyone in the kingdom I will personally end your immortality.”

            Remi tilted his head back and laughed. “Oh I like you.” He nodded and held his hand out. Virgil took it hesitantly and shook. “It’s a deal then Virgil.” Somehow he refrained from wincing at that term.

            He helped Remy pack up and watched him leave, hearing his bats flutter up beside his head and nuzzle him. Relieved, Virgil leaned into their soft shadowy touch.

            “One thing before I go....” Remi turned to glance back behind him, wise and ancient eyes staring once again. “You are more than what you think of yourself.” And then he was traveling back down the trail and Virgil sighed.

            “That guy was very strange.”

 


	13. The Trouble of Playing With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No illustration for this one, sorry! ^_^;;

            It was strange to think that Virgil might have found himself an ally. Remi might not have been able to help him with his quest and the actual tasks of getting his brothers back, but it was more than a little relieving to know that at the very least _someone_ stood within the realm of their Kingdom that he could talk to and perhaps help stand against Dorian once his brothers had been freed.

            The trek up the mountain was just as tedious and tiresome as it has been but the rest and food had been much needed and greatly appreciated. “I must give Remi my thanks...” He said to his bats after a time. “He was more kind to me than he ought to have been and I didn’t even really thank him for it.”

**_Do you really think he wants to help you?_ **

**_Do you think he really means it?_ **

**_What if he just wants to trick you?_ **

**_What if Dorian sent him?!_ **

            “Why would Dorian send him to me?” Virgil shivered. The higher they trekked up unto the mountains, the colder it was getting. Night was falling again and he had no light to see by. Not only that, but the world was only going to get colder the farther up the mountain they went and he could feel the chill biting the skin of his cheeks. If he was not careful and did not pay attention, the mountain could get snowy and he might not realize it until it was too late. Virgil could not afford to be stuck in a blizzard. Especially at night.

**_He might have sent him to give you false hope!_ **

**_That would be awful!_ **

**_Do you think he’s that cruel?_ **

**_He most certainly is!_ **

**_Oh no, we won’t make it!_ **

**_What if we can’t fight him?!_ **

**_Virgil....._ **

            “Shut up, please shut up, you’re giving me a headache....” He leaned against a tree, trying to push back the fear. For a time he had settled into the idea that maybe Remi could help him, that maybe there was a chance. And he had to tell himself again that there WAS. No matter what his little friends worried about, there was still hope. There had to be.

            Virgil looked up and could see the smoke rings circling the top of the mountain. Surely that must be from the Dragon Witch.... and Virgil knew Dorian was a wicked snake; if he wanted to ruin a brave prince, give him to an evil dragon witch and see what happens. It would be cruel... and it would be fitting.

            All Virgil knew of the Dragon Witch was that she was vile, cruel and wickedly clever. If the rumours were true, if she had Roman, than she would be twice as nasty and strong as he previously thought. Because Roman was also strong and clever and brave. To fall at her feet would be _unthinkable_.

            But Virgil knew he’d gone after a dragon and he’d not returned, so hopefully.... Hopefully it didn’t mean she or a dragon had eaten Roman. A captured prince was a better option than a _dead_ one.

            Virgil clutched at his chest and whimpered, curling his tattered cloak against himself. Surely he was alive... surely Dorian wouldn’t let him be eaten if he needed his heart, right....?

            But he could not get the image of Roman’s battered and mangled corpse out of his head and he fought to keep his breathing steady. He could not bear that. Logically, Dorian would not kill one of them to take their heart, would he? Was he so cruel as to do that? Virgil felt his chest shudder and he forced his eyes closed.

            The worst thing about all of this was not knowing if they were safe and not knowing if Dorian’s plan included killing them.

**_Breathe Virgil._ **

**_Breathe for us._ **

**_Let us love you, we can help._ **

            He felt Villifer gently nuzzle his face and he nuzzled back absently. _Breathe_. He just needed to breathe. If he could not trust Dorian and he could not trust himself to be steady, at least he could keep moving. That was something he could do if he pushed everything else aside.

            One foot in front of the other.

            He had to keep moving.

            If only he had not been so focused on climbing the mountain, maybe he would have noticed the shadow.

 

            It all happened so _fast_.

 

            The rush of wind and the large, heavy thing at his back; the sharp pain digging into his side and arms; the scream that tore from Virgil’s throat was dragged sharply away by the wind, stolen with his confidence as the world grew smaller and smaller beneath him. He craned his neck around, struggling wildly in his panic as he saw the giant six-legged monster dragging him farther into the sky. The wind was freezing and if it gnawed at him below, it down right pierced him up here. He wanted to be free but a swift glance back down had him gripping the claws that held him for dear life. A drop from that height would kill him! He couldn’t even see his bats, and couldn’t see where he was being dragged off to, only that the world had turned snowy and he was dragged closer and closer to the opening of a cave in the mountainside where rings of smoke billowed and spewed.

            He shivered violently in the grip of the great beast, the sounds it was making terrifyingly inhuman and horrid.

_Dragon._

            His heart leapt into his throat at the realization and he felt bile rising up in his chest. He was dumped unceremoniously onto the frigid floor of the cavern just in time to heave. He clutched his stomach and whined at the loss of what little soup was left in his belly as it spilled to the floor, rancid and disgusting.

He glanced up and shoved himself back as a gigantic head full of sharp teeth peered at him, growling, and its enormous eyes were wide and unblinking as it backed off. Virgil slid against the wall, trapped and used it to steady himself as he looked around frantically, trying to find an exit. What he saw instead startled him and made his heart leap rapidly in his chest.

            High up on this mountain in the cavern where he had been brought and his breath fogged cold against the chill, he could see stone bricks of some kind of ancient fortress now piled in ruined rubble on all but one side. The wind bit cold through the opening, hardly sheltered from the storm with its angle. It gnawed at his cheeks and he curled the cloak around himself, searching the area more fervently. He could see them: large scaled dragons of varying sizes and colours and where the broken fortress towered high on one remaining wall of the all too impressive cavern, he could see torn and ragged carpet in red and gold that walked itself up the stone stairs where he could just make out an ancient throne beyond the mass of scales and wings. To its left a large gilded cage of gold swayed and lurched in the wind where it hung from an impressive overhang and a figure sat drooped within, utterly motionless beneath a cloak of red, their arm draped down, unmoving.

            “Roman-”

            Virgil knew this place from the stories and he gulped, trying to find his sword and drawing it in terrified, shaking hands. The beasts with their massive claws scraped against the stones with bellies littered in jewels. They dragged themselves around the throne, blocking his view of its occupant but he knew who this was. “Dragon Witch..” Virgil breathed and a loud roaring laugh bounced off the stones and made him shiver. “G-give him back-” Virgil took a step and the dragon closest to him snarled. He whimpered and the voice in his head screamed at him. _You can’t do this; you can’t do this at all!_

            But he swallowed, he had no choice, Roman was up in that cage and he had to free him! “Dragon Witch! Show yourself! You have stolen my brother a-and I demand him back!”

 _"You? Demand_ ME? _”_ The other boomed and Virgil’s world shattered around him as he was met with the person coming down the stone steps in a swagger. “You are bold to make such a demand, little brother!” Virgil’s sword fell to his side as realization hit. There before him clad in gold with a phoenix etched on his chestplate, and the real phoenix resting on his shoulder, sauntered his brother. Roman raised a sword of the same beautifully etched gold, his whole person radiating with light, the rubies bejeweling his armour glinting beautifully _._ “How pathetic, come all the way up here to take _MY_ throne?!” 

            Virgil looked up, the figure in the cage draped in a cloak of red groaned audibly, and struggled to sit up. She tried desperately to stand and only ended up swaying the cage harshly as it lurched from her movement. She looked terrible, drained and Virgil realized that it was Sir Valerie locked up in that gilded cage! Virgil looked to Roman again, his eyes burning the same red as the eyes of his phoenix’s and the young prince knew the enchantments must be strong.

            “Roman, please!” Virgil held up his hands and tied to approach but his brother rose his sword and pointed it at him. The dragons stood at attention, each under his command, eyes as red as his own. “I- I’m here to take you back home. You defeated the Witch, come back!”

            Roman’s mouth turned to a sneer and Virgil immediately wanted to throw up again. That horrible look on his brother was nauseating. Courageous and brave, bold and a little brash, but Roman was chivalrous and kind and would give the shirt off his back to anyone who needed help. This? Who stood before him sneering at Virgil, glowing with pride for locking up one of his dear friends? This was not Roman.

            “Home? That place with our inept brothers in charge? I don’t _think_ so.”

            “Roman!” Virgil stepped forward. “You can’t talk about Thomas and the others that way, Dorian has placed a curse on the entire kingdom, you included! We have to get you home; you have to help me save them! You would never act this way, you’re under a spell!” He could say nothing more as Roman snarled and sliced his sword through the air, lunging forward and out of instinct Virgil drew his sword up. They clashed and sparks went flying from the meeting of two metals. Virgil’s heart pounded wildly in his ears at the other’s snarl.

_You can’t do this._

_You can’t save someone stronger and better than you._

_Can you even have faith you won’t run away?_

            “Nice reflexes.” Roman laughed and pushed forward, knowing his own physical strength exceeded Virgil’s. “You came all the way up here thinking I am in danger, how cute! But as you can see, I have _never been better_. I found myself on this mountain... found a witch with infinite power to tap into but she was so terribly stubborn!”

            Virgil paled. “Roman what did you do?” He tried to push forward against his brother and for a moment they clashed as equals. “I killed her, _duh!_ But she was cursed, did you know that? It sent her magic right into the nearest vessel and do you know who that was?” His lips tore a jagged sneer across his face that made Virgil’s blood run cold as he looked up at the cage where Valerie winced and cried out in pain. “Ding! Ding! Ding! You win a prize little brother! Valerie. I couldn’t kill my friend now could I? Not when she has so much _potential!”_

            Fear coursed through Virgil and he pushed forward, slamming the other’s sword away and Roman growled and spun. They clashed more, the sounds ringing as the dragons watched like hungry predators waiting for the inevitable spilling of fratricidal blood.

            “Roman this is _madness!”_ Virgil called, nicking his brother in the arm and he felt guilty, hesitating. Roman didn’t seem to even notice and clashed with him again. “Valerie is your friend! You’re thinking like a tyrant!”

            “She is my _tool_ you stupid little brother of mine! And so what if I am?! I am so much _better_ this way!” As he spoke Virgil watched the eyes of the phoenix at his shoulders glow red as she flapped her wings, clearly the one in control of his brother’s fallacies. His eyes snapped back to Roman’s as he had to side-step another swing of the sword. “That cage drains her magic and gives it to me, filling my armor with strength I never had before! Think of it Virgil! Think of all this power at your fingertips!” They clashed again and Roman swung his blade forward. Virgil dodged and felt the sharp metal nick his arm, the perfect retaliation to the wound he’d inflicted unintentionally to Roman. He felt the hot trail of blood soaking into his shirt and Roman could only laugh as Virgil sidestepped again and they clashed to a halt once more. He was not strong enough to fend off Roman on strength alone... maybe if he kept him talking.

            “I don’t understand-” He said, trying to push back. Roman’s eyes flashed and he advanced forward with harsh deliberate steps, once more testing his strength as if it was a game to show the other that he was the one with the power and the control.

            “Stupid, pathetic Virgil!” He chided in a condescending voice as if Virgil was in fact very very young and very very small. “So long as I have her in my sway I can control any dragon!” He shoved Virgil back and lowered his sword, amused. Virgil realized that while he himself was panting like crazy, working up a sweat, to Roman this was a game and nothing more. His brother was _toying_ with him like a lion playing with a freshly caught mouse. Virgil panted and raised his sword again, struggling to stand on weak and shaking legs.

_I can’t do this..._

_You **must**._

            “She is so much more useful than as she has ever been before like this.” Roman lifted his sword and ran his fingers fondly over the blade, delicately enough not to cut himself on its sharpened edge. “Look around you, little Virgil, these dragons are magnificent. My little friend Victoria here was right....” He pets the phoenix and she preened out a pretty little noise. “So long as I listen to her she can give me _anything_ I desire.” He snapped his head back to Virgil as the younger swung his blade over his shoulder where it clacked against his pauldrons and he tilted his head. “And right now? I want our dear brother’s throne.”

            Virgil paled. “Y-you want.... what?!”

            “Why are you so _stupid?”_ Roman rolled his eyes and moved himself back a few steps, dragging the tip of his sword against the stone and carpet. He pet the head of his bird and she chirped prettily in his ear. “We teach you all kinds of things and yet you are so slow on the uptake. Get with the grand scheme of things Virgil. Thomas is _pathetic_.....” He held up a finger. “Logan is a stuffy _prick_ ,” He held up another. “And Patton’s head is so far in the clouds he could never make decisions good enough for the people! But you.... you’ve so much potential if you would just use your HEAD for once and do as I say!” Virgil yelped as Roman lunged again and he dodged the whirring swing of the sword.

            “Roman!”

            “You could stand by my side and be my dark and stormy knight, little brother! You could be right there at the top with me! Wreak havoc on my enemies, tear their wretched little corpses apart until everyone, EVERYONE keeps their natural place!” The sword came down hard and Virgil shrieked and held his sword up but it clanged and rattled his arm at the strength of which his brother dragged it down. Pain shot through his arms and he let go of his sword, falling back and hitting the floor with a harsh thud. “Wouldn’t that be perfect?! You wouldn’t be scared any more with everyone afraid of you!”

            Around them the dragons roared and flapped their wings, dragging talons against the rock, egging Roman on, or perhaps egged on in the reverse. Roman let out a dark chuckle and pointed the tip of the blade under Virgil’s chin, lifting is head and seeing his heart pulse frantically in his throat. “Think of it.... we could rule the whole kingdom.... not just our land but thousands more- we could rule the whole world!” He drew his sword back and offered his hand. “Join me Virgil! We can make this world bow to us! You can do and say anything you want, have anyone you want! And I _will be **King!** ” _The way he said it sounded strained, like some deep and horrible beast was brewing within him, begging to be let out, begging to take over.

            “B-but-” Virgil swallowed, eyes transfixed on the hand of his brother, yearning to touch it, if only to try and pull him out of this accursed spell. “What- what about Logan and, and Patton?”

            “A good kingdom needs a good strategist..... I’m sure I can find use for that thick skull of Logan’s so long as he behaves.... But Patton and Thomas... no, they are useless to me.” Roman turned and long strides took him back to his throne where he nuzzled his phoenix affectionately. “Isn’t that right my little love~?”

            “Virgil.....” Valerie’s voice rang exhausted and weak from the cage above, but she spoke firm and looked down to him from her gilded perch. “Virgil you have to stop him!”

            “SILENCE!” Roman snapped and the dragons began to climb, rattling her perch and trying to scare her. But Valerie would not have it. She was never one to run from any battle. She was fiercely compassionate, strong, clever and brave, and no dragons could scare her. She glared through the bars at Roman.

            Virgil reached for his sword and gripped it.

            The phoenix watched him intently and Virgil stood. _That bird must be the cause for all of this...._ it refused to leave Roman’s shoulder. And the armour he was wearing held the same symbol on it of the undying bird....

            He raised his sword in shaky hands. “I won’t l-let you hurt them.” He took up his fighting stance again. “I won’t let you hurt our family Roman, snap out of this, you _can’t_ be king!”

            “ **I _AM_ YOUR KING!** ” He roared with the ferocity of someone who was coming unhinged at the very seams of their being and he whirled around, but Virgil was already there, his sword slashing wildly at Roman’s phoenix. She squawked and fluttered to his other shoulder and Virgil’s sword landed harshly into Roman’s pauldrons, denting it. For a moment he seemed freed as the bird’s shock at the sudden attack had loosened her grip on his mind but the moment she landed, Roman was back under her command. Virgil gasped and the noise that pulled from Roman’s lips, inhuman and furious. **_“HOW DARE YOU!”_**  He snapped his fingers again and the dragons turned from Valerie’s cage, lunging at Virgil.

_You can’t do this!_

**_You can’t do this!!_ **

            “I MUST!” Virgil snarled and swung his blade at the oncoming dragons. They roared, claws and teeth snapping and tearing at him from all sides. He felt his cloak pulled from every direction and it choked him, dragging him back. His sword was still safe and he didn’t think, he just moved, hacking and slashing. He felt warmth spill all over his arm and didn’t even notice the red. He smelled flame and ash and ducked, singed on his cheek and in his hair. He heard shrieks from the dragons and felt a claw dig into his side. Pain shot through him as he was dragged back, his sword pulled free of his hand and something sharp and painful held him firmly by the arm. He kicked and thrashed until he was pinned but somehow he was still alive and when he looked up, it was to face his brother.

            “Oh Virgil.....” Roman knelt and gripped his chin with his jaw. Virgil’s ears were ringing, and he only realized now that he was being held down by a claw in his side and a dragon’s jaws over his right arm. His vision swam, fading in and out from the loss of blood and Roman’s cold look was uncaring. “You’ll join me eventually.”

            He watched Roman turn and snap again as he walked to his throne once more and as everything faded into darkness, Virgil was struck by the funny little memory of reading about villains and dragons in books and empathizing with them.

            Somehow, faced with everything, Virgil wondered why, unlike all of the faerietales and books he had ever read and cherished, and of all the villains and dragons he had figured out, he couldn’t truly understand the reasoning behind Dorian’s motives.


End file.
